


Mass Effect Aftermath (Rewrite)

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adult Content, Best Friends, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Oral Sex, Plans For The Future, Post-War, Rewrite, Sex, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: Follow Alex Shepard through the Reaper War and off into the future alongside his friends, family, and the rest of the Galaxy.
Relationships: EDI & Male Shepard (Mass Effect), Grunt & Shepard (Mass Effect), Jeff "Joker" Moreau & Male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko & Male Shepard, Male Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Male Shepard & Hannah Shepard, Male Shepard & Jacob Taylor, Male Shepard & James Vega, Male Shepard & Liara T'Soni, Male Shepard & Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Male Shepard & Urdnot Wrex, Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard
Comments: 53
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I first started writing Fanfiction, the first story I wrote was Mass Effect Aftermath. I've decided to return to and rewrite it.
> 
> Due to current pandemic circumstances, I found time to go back and rediscover my favorite game series of all time. This is what came of that replay.

They had done it; the Collectors had been beaten and their base was completely destroyed. Sure the Normandy had taken a few hits but once they were back through the Omega Relay, the entire crew rejoiced for their Commander and their survival against what many had considered to be impossible. Shepard stood down against the Illusive Man as he berated him against his ‘rash’ decision to destroy the Collector Base and every single horrible creature that called that place home.

“You’ve destroyed what could have been the biggest technological find in past decades Commander! You’re beginning to cost me a lot more than time and money and I must admit that I’ve reached my limit.”

“So what? The Collectors were processing the colonists into biological matter… PROCESSING them into another Reaper! Did you expect me to just shrug my shoulders and say well at least they helped us. What kind of person willingly lets people get killed like that?”

“Sacrifices have always been needed Shepard. They wouldn’t have been the first and you can be sure that they wouldn’t have been the last.”

“Well I apologize for not being as willing to sacrifice my men just as readily as you are.”

“Regardless, I’m ordering you to bring the Normandy to a set of coordinates that I’m uploading to EDI.”

“Yeah, no chance of that happening.” Alex had stood down much worse than the Illusive Man. He wasn’t about to win this.

“You’re flying around in Cerberus property Commander. I ORDER you to bring me that ship.”

“The Normandy is no longer part of Cerberus. No one on board this ship is.”

“Commander, you seem to think that you have a choice here. Did you really think that I simply gave you a several credit warship without implementing some restraints in case you grew unwilling to work with us? Your opinion of me is sorely lacking.”

The Illusive Man taped away at the console on the beside him. As the console began to flash crimson, Shepard knew that EDI was looking out for them.

“I’m warning you Shepard… You will regret making an enemy of me.”

“Likewise. EDI, cut the feed.”

“Right away Commander.”

As Alex stood out from the communicator, he rolled his shoulder. A Collector had managed to get a lucky shot in and while his armour absorbed the majority of the damage, He wanted Chakwas to give it a look over. Suddenly, he thought of something.

“EDI?”

The familiar visage came to life on a console beside him. “Yes Commander? How may I be of assistance?”

“I trust you EDI and if you say you got everything, then I believe you but the Illusive Man might have a few surprises planned so just give everything another look over, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Right away Commander. Would you like me to send a report to your terminal for appraisal?”

“Yes, thank you. By the way Edi, it’s Alex to my friends.”

“Noted. Thank you… Alex”

As the door slid open, Alex met the eyes of Miranda Lawson, former Cerberus Operative and the love of his life. Alex immediately noted the conflict in her eyes, and it was quite a surprise over the usual confidence that simply radiated off her. Just as she pushed herself off the railing, Alex wrapped his good arm around her frame and pulled her in close. He noted the gentle floral aroma that clung to her hair and breathed deep. He would happily stay here forever.

“How much did you hear?”

“I just got here.”

“Miri? How much?”

It unnerved her just how well he was able to read her. As he pulled away from her and his gaze showed his concern, Miranda sighed.

“Just worried about a few things. I know the Illusive Man. He really doesn’t take rejection well. On top of that, we don’t exactly have any protection anymore and there are at least a few convicts on board. I don’t know… just a lot going through my mind at the moment.”

Alex wrapped his arms tightly around Miranda despite his aching shoulder. She flinched at first and Alex hated that she had become so unaccustomed shows of affection. He smiled when her arms slowly snaked around to join at the base of his back and leaned in closer towards the embrace. It was true that he also shared some of her concerns but dammit they had done the impossible! They had marched through the Omega Four Relay and given a massive middle finger to Harbinger, the Collectors and the rest of the Reapers. They had done it as an interspecies team that many believed he was crazy for even thinking that they would work together, let alone pull off a suicide mission together.

“It’s ok Miri. It’s true that things may seem a little bleak at the moment but even if Cerberus was offering protection or support, I would have to, in my best judgement, turn it down. You saw how willing the Illusive Man was to disregard the death, and pain that was suffered by all those colonists that he claimed to want to protect. Even me, his beloved four billion credit science project, he wanted terminated just because I didn’t agree with him.”

“You’re wrong.”

“About?”

“You were MY science project. He simply bought the paper mâché and glue that I used to hold you together.”

Alex couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach when he saw that smile grace Miranda’s face. Between hearing about her father and how her life was always so controlled and planned out, he wanted nothing more than to hunt the man down and beat some much needed sense into him.

“If I’m just paper and glue, where did the rest of the money go?”

“Retirement fund.”

“I’m just happy that between the thresher maw acid, bullet holes, biotic blasts, and near death encounters that I’ve faced over the last few months, that you bought the good paper and glue.”

“I only do perfection, Alex.”

An almost primal growl erupted from his throat as Miranda’s voice grew slow and sultry. She had the ability to reduce the great Commander Shepard to dust with a simple touch, but he didn’t mind. She was the first thing on his mind when he woke up and the last thing he saw before he fell asleep. It’s true that Alex had on and off relationships over the years, but he could close his eyes and imagine a future with Miranda. A future that he was determined to see come true. Alex’s hands ran along her arms before pinning her hands to the wall above her head. Neck exposed; he ran kisses from the base of her ear down along her neck towards her collarbone. Just as he reached the end, he sucked hard before meeting Miranda’s narrowed glazed eyes.

“You… bastard. How... the hell… do I explain… that?!”

Alex wouldn’t have ever called himself possessive, but all logic and rational thought went straight out the airlock whenever Miranda was involved. She almost unlocked some kind of primal instinct that simply screamed at him to mark her, it scared him.

“Thermal clip burn. Easy. Your pistol jammed and the clip ejected wrong.”

“Won’t work. You… know me. I’m very good with my hands. Things… don’t jam.”

Alex growled again as he pinned both her hands with one hand so that his other free hand could try and find the zipper on her catsuit. Hands roamed but found naught. Suddenly, Alex found his back against the wall as Miranda flipped them around. She pressed a slim digit against his lips as she stood back and easily found her target amongst the latches and fasteners. This wasn’t the first time that they had seen each other topless as Alex had all but ripped his chest piece off. The armour would have to be patched up and while a small part of him felt guilty for putting the extra strain on Jacob, the majority of his sex drunk brain didn’t care. His eyes widened as Miranda shimmied her arms out and slowly pulled the tight fabric down at a pace that almost felt torturous.

“Alex. Ms Lawson. Apologies on the interruption but it would seem that the Illusive Man is quite persistent with the reclamation of the Normandy. While it proved simple to repel his attempts, I have proven successful in hindering their systems by flooding the Cerberus Network with over 10 Zettabytes of pornographic materials.”

Alex and Miranda stared at each other before Alex broke into rib splitting laughter. Miranda also couldn’t help the smile on her face as she pulled her catsuit back on and fixed the zipper. Plucking the chest piece up from its place on the floor, she found Alex still leaning against the railing, now wiping a tear from his eye.

“Good girl Edi. I hope you were nice enough to treat him to the newest issues of Fornax. Pretty sure the guy needs help to relieve all that anger and frustration.”

“Well the majority of the source material came from Mr Moreau.”

“Joker’s not going to like that the Illusive Man now knows what he likes…”

“Thank you, Edi. Keep us informed if there’s any new information.”

“Noted Ms. Lawson. Logging you out.”

“Now, where were we?”

“You were going to Chakwas to get that shoulder fixed.”

“It’s fine.”

“Really?”

“Yep. All it needs is a kiss to make it all better.”

Miranda hitched an eyebrow before shaking her head slowly. Resigning to what must be he growing insanity, she pressed a kiss to the armour plate that she knew that was the only thing holding Alex’s shoulder in a position that only closely resembled normal. Alex pumped his arm up which surprised Miranda but based on how taught the muscles in his face now were, she knew that he only made it worse.

“See… ALL better.”

“Uh huh. Well I’ve got to go and oversee some more repairs. We may have survived the jump through the relay, but I would feel a lot better if we were patched up a little more before we tried another FTL jump.”

“I’ve got to get out of this armour and get it to Jacob, so I leave the Normandy in your very capable hands, Ms. Lawson.”

“Roger that. I’ll talk to you later then, Commander. And don’t worry, we can resume our little ‘activities’ later when things are a little more private.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Just before the door shut, Alex caught a wink over Miranda’s shoulder. Clutching his own shoulder, he winced at even the slightest movements now.

_“Felt like I was about to shatter a tooth with how hard I had slammed my jaw shut. Chakwas is going to kill me…”_

“Alex, will I inform the doctor that you are on your way?”

“Yes please. Thank you, Edi.”

\--

With his shoulder dressed up in a support and a heavy dosage of anti-inflammatory making his arm feel like it was full of concrete, Alex headed back to his cabin. Since Miranda had started staying with him up in the loft, it had begun to feel almost homely now. A light flickered on his terminal, so he shuffled over before the screen came to life. It was a message from Admiral Hackett. Alex cursed. It was time. Time to face the music.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex couldn’t meet Miranda’s eyes as she tied his tie. She was the strongest opposer in his plan to return to the Alliance, but she also knew that he was an Alliance grunt at heart. After receiving the message from Hackett, Alex had sent a reply to him almost immediately stating that he would appear before the Admiralty but that they were in dire need of repairs before the Normandy could face the journey to Arcturus. That evening as Miranda stepped into their cabin, the tension was palpable. Alex was seated on the couch, his armour ditched for a simple tank top and sweats. He smiled at her, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes. That was the first red flag.

“You know that they’re just going to hang you out to dry for Bahak, right? As quick as they were in praising you for beating back the original invasion two years ago, you’re the scapegoat now. The political sacrifice.” Miranda had expected a harsh retort, a person willing to die for the ideals of their superiors, the same retort that she herself had given Alex when they originally met. What she received however was simply pain.

“I know. While I wish that I could go back and stop that whole thing from happening, I know it was the right thing to do. If I had only been stronger, stopped Kenson in time…”

Miranda jabbed a finger into his fresh dress blues. “Stop right there Alex. You are not responsible for what happened. In fact, it’s because of you that the rest of the galaxy might have a chance to survive what’s coming.”

“It still doesn’t help that all those people had to die. I can understand why the Batarians are out for blood. When the Collectors were taking human lives, we didn’t stop until we’d blown them all to pieces.”

“Alex, if you keep heading down that rabbit hole, you’ll lose your mind. I don’t know about you, but I didn’t spend all that time rebuilding it for you to throw it away now.”

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be getting myself down about all of this. What’s done is done I suppose.”

Miranda finished smoothening his tie before fixing it in place beneath his jacket. There was a question in the air that neither of them really wanted to address. What about them? They had only just gotten together and here they were being forced apart. God knows what hole they were going to stick Alex in, or whether they were just going to put a bullet in his head and dump him out into space. The thought made Miranda sick, but she kept a straight face in spite of it all.

“Ms. Lawson, your shuttle is prepped and ready to depart whenever you so choose.”

Miranda gave a half-hearted chuckle before thanking her. The silence returned between them. Neither of them were known for being overly optimistic and the rational part of Miranda’s brain told her that this was the last time that she was going to see Alex. His gentle, ebony curls, his cute dimples, his body that must have been sculpted by some divine power. She wouldn’t hear his jokes that were absolutely horrible. She wouldn’t see his eyes lighten as he talked animatedly about his favourite action movies or when he’d end up arguing with the vid screen over their complete disregard for proper gun handling and maintenance. She only realised that she had been crying when Alex’s thumb graced her cheek with a touch so gentle that she had been convinced that it could have been a breeze. What surprised her more so was that when she looked up, expecting a look of determination, all she could see was the pain and uncertainty in his own eyes, as well as the tears running down his own cheek. Miranda ran her hand up Alex’s arm before they finally rested behind his head. She pulled him in close, he responded with equal fervour as they used the kiss to convey to each other what their own voices were too weak and pained to say. The kiss lasted for a time before Alex took Miranda’s hand.

“Mind if I walk down with you?”

“I’d like that. Thank you.”

Alex offered her his arm which she took and together they held on to each other as the elevator slowly dropped into the bowels of the Normandy. As the chime announced their arrival, Alex laughed.

“Funny. Whenever I’m in a hurry, this journey feels like days. Now, it’s simply not long enough.”

Both Alex and Miranda knew that there were people staring at them as they walked out into the shuttle bay, but they simply didn’t care. The shuttle door hissed open and before Miranda stepped in, she spun around and kissed Alex again. Alex could hear a cheer coming from some corner of the bay, but he paid little attention to it.

“Would you do me a favour?”

“If it involves breaking you out of Alliance custody, I’ll have you know that I already have at least six plans thought out and ready to go”

Alex laughed. “No, but based on how this hearing goes, I may take you up on that. But meet up with Liara as soon as you can. She’s holding onto a nest egg that I put together back in my Saren hunting days. I want you to take it.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Please? I won’t need it and I would be happier knowing that it’s going towards keeping you safe.”

“I don’t _need_ help. Pretty sure I did fine before I met you.”

Alex grabbed Miranda’s hand and held it between his own. Miranda was about to pull her hand away before the look in Alex’s eyes made the words stick in her throat. It almost seemed as though they were pleading with her, and it broke her heart.

“Believe me Miri, I know you don’t but please? Just humour me at least? Sure, send it to Oriana if you want to. Pretty sure her and her new boyfriend could use the cash…”

“What?! How do you know about Ori? I only found that out recently.”

“She sends me messages from time to time… but back to my original question, please?”

“I’ll contact her.”

Alex wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you.” His embrace was tight, almost possessive. Miranda knew why. Despite Alex’s nonchalant appearance, he didn’t think he was coming back from this. She couldn’t help but worry. She returned his hug, trying to show him how much he meant to her and despite the distance between them, that she was thinking of him. They broke apart and Miranda stood onto the shuttle.

“I’ll miss you Miri.”

“I’ll miss you too Alex. Contact me when the Alliance pull their heads out of their asses and give you a medal rather than this public execution.”

Alex’s hand shot up against his forehead in a mock salute. “Roger that XO.”

The shuttle hissed shut and Alex watched, wordlessly, as the shuttle took off into the dark corners of space. _‘stay safe out there Miri.’_ He spun on his heel and headed for the CIC.

“Hey Shepard? We’re receiving a hail over Alliance Channels. Might want to get up here.”

“On my way Joker.”

Shepard stood out onto the Bridge, back straight and focused. “Commander? This is Admiral Hackett. Our systems have you logged in the system. We’re sending a ship out to meet you and bring you into Arcturus. While I’m happy to hear that you’re no longer working with Cerberus, you are still flying their colours and I don’t want to give anyone any nasty surprises.”

“Roger that Admiral.”

“Great, Hackett out.”

Joker leaned over the side of the chair. “You ok Commander?”

“As much as I can be.”

“Well just know that everyone on board this ship is going to be behind you a hundred percent during this hearing. We may not have been down there with you, but we know you did all you could.”

“Thanks Joker. You sure you’ll be alright with turning the Normandy over to the Alliance. She’s a fine ship and I know they could use her with what’s coming.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. One thing though is we both know that this ship won’t fly without her captain. Without you, Shepard.”

“She won’t have a choice, Joker. We can’t afford to hinder progress with the coming war.”

“I will lock the Normandy down Alex.”

“See! Even Edi is refusing to fly without ya!”

Alex gave a bittersweet smile. “Thanks, you guys.”

A terminal gave a gentle ping before a dreadnought came out of FTL right beside the Normandy. A skybridge extended between them. Joker’s hands flew across the various terminals before his eyes went wide.

“Shepard? It’s the Orizuba. The Captain is requesting permission to come aboard.”

Somehow Alex’s smile grew even more bittersweet as he waved his consent. “Edi, would you mind sending her up to my cabin?”

“Of course Alex.”

As everyone watched Alex’s form disappear inside the elevator, no one said anything. His head was held high, back straight and appearing focused. It was only when the elevator shut that he allowed his shoulders to sag and his exhaustion to show. Tears began to fall as it all hit him at once. The doors opened and Alex cleared his throat, fixed his clothes, stepped into his cabin, and waited for the inevitable.

\--

“Jeff? It would appear via his body language that the appearance of the Orizuba has saddened the Commander a great deal. Why is that?”

“Didn’t you know?”

Edi’s silence told him everything.

“It’s not the ship that has him down in the dumps, it’s the ships captain. It’s his mom.”

“One would usually be relieved to talk to one’s mother.”

“Yeah, but the Alliance sent her to bring him in for the hearing. Probably figured that she’d have the best chance of bringing him in without things falling to pieces. Kinda a shitty move when you think about it.”

The airlock buzzed open. A short woman walked in, flanked on either side by soldiers wielding heavy weapons. Captain Hannah Shepard was beloved by her people, much like her son. With battle scars and war stories to rival some of the most battle hardened Turian generals, she was an impressive woman. Kelly rushed up to meet them.

“Welcome aboard Captain Shepard.” She extended her hand.

Hannah shook it happily. “Happy to be aboard.”

One of the marines beside her stood forward. “Where’s the criminal? Where’s Shepard!”

His rather forceful demeanour caught Kelly off guard, and she flinched. While Chakwas had cleared the majority of the crew, Kelly still had recurring nightmares over her capture. Chakwas had recommended going groundside and staying there, a stark reality that Kelly had accepted. She wasn’t as collected as she used to be. Edi stepped in.

“Commanding officer Commander Alexander James Shepard is currently in his cabin in the loft of the ship.”

“That traitorous fuck isn’t a Commander! He abandoned the Alliance and got into bed with you fucking terrorists!”

Joker spun around in his seat, eager to defend one of his closest friends, but was beaten to the punch when crewmen from all over began to crowd around the boarding party, defending their Commander.

“Shepard should be heralded as a goddamn hero, not just fucking thrown under the bus by the Alliance when they need to save their own asses!”

“He beat the Collectors! Saved our lives!”

“It’s the Alliance that should be on trial!”

The marine didn’t stand down, simply brought his weapon up against the gathering crowd.

“Step back!”

“Donnelly. Fredricks. Head back to the Orizuba.”

“With all due respect ma’am, I can’t do that.”

“Lieutenant, you will return to the ship before I slap you with a charge over lifting your weapon against unarmed civilians. You’re lucky that I’m not throwing more in over that little outburst.”

“Ma’am! They’re Cerberus!”

“No, they’re civilians. Everyone on board this ship has cut ties with Cerberus.”

“But-“

“Lieutenant.”

The crowd eased. The marines headed back across the bridge as Kelly placed her hand against the wall to stabilise herself. Hannah stared around the ship as the crewmen went back to their stations and someone came up to check on Kelly.

“Captain Shepard? The Commander wishes for your presence upstairs if you wouldn’t mind.”

Hannah walked towards the elevator. People stared at her with equal measures of indifference and hatred. She felt unwelcome but continued on her way regardless.

\--

The captain’s cabin was unlit except for the glow of the fish tank washing over what it could. Hannah finally saw her son sitting at the foot of the bed at the back of the room. Alex’s head hung low. The cabin also seemed to be sparsely decorated except for a display case full of models and three holo-frames sitting on his desk.

One was what seemed like the entire crew massed in the mess for a group photo. The ragged appearance and exhausted faces told her that it must have been after the Battle of the Citadel. The next showed faces that she recognized from downstairs, so it must have been the current crew. People seemed buzzed and happy, no more so than Alex who stood at the head of the group, beer bottle in one hand, standing beside a raven haired woman sported a catsuit just as dark. The last frame was a photo of that same woman only less restrained. It was almost like Alex had captured it when she wasn’t looking. From the number of Asari in the background, she assumed it to be Nos Astra. They had received word that the SR-2 had docked there for a number of days, so it made sense.

“Couldn’t they have sent Mikhailovich? Why the Orizuba? Why you?”

“I asked Steven if I could come. Two years without so much as a peep from your only child brings you to do crazy things like that.”

“Don’t get me wrong mom, I’m ridiculously happy to see you, but what I’m walking into isn’t going to be a hearing, it’s going to be a public execution.”

“All the more reason for me to come and see you Alex.”

“Yeah… Thanks for coming up by the way. I just wanted a minute for it to just be the two of us. I am sorry for the lack of contact, by the way. How’s Dad?”

“You know him, couldn’t be prouder. We were heartbroken when we heard the news about you. Hard to believe that I’m here now, talking to you.”

“It’s the same for me. I expected that I wouldn’t be coming back from the Collector base, didn’t want to tear open old wounds if I did. That’s why I was hesitant to contact you two…”

Alex was known for being able to go toe to toe with a charging Krogan but a slap from his mother could still make the seasoned soldier jump.

“And if you did?! You’d take away the only chance that we’d ever have of saying goodbye?!”

“As I said, I didn’t want to open old wounds…”

“Stupid boy…”

“Well I suppose we had better get this over with. Wouldn’t want the Alliance to think that the traitor also went and abducted a Captain.” Alex patted himself down.

Hannah rushed forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Alex. Alex returned the sentiment just as quickly and they stood there for a few minutes in the dark, simply content with the contact and having been able to see each other again. Just as they left, the door opened only for an occupied Garrus to crash into Alex.

“Oh Shepard! I was just about to come up and talk to you.”

“Yeah, not the best timing Garrus.”

“Wh-“

Garrus then noticed the smaller woman standing behind Alex. Her bars gave her the rank of Captain and the uniform screamed Systems Alliance. She also had an astonishing similarity to Alex.

“Mom, I would like you to meet Garrus Vakarian. Crack sniper, former C-Sec officer and constant wiseass.”

Garrus extended his hand out to the woman. Gingerly, she took his hand and shook it. Hannah Shepard was no bigot but memories of the first contact war still made her uneasy around Turians.

“Garrus Vakarian, professional wiseass.”

“Hannah Shepard, charmed.”

“I still don’t know why you guys are hanging Alex out to dry like this. I mean the guy puts out fire after fire for the Alliance and yet you’re the first to push him into it to save yourselves.”

“It’s ok Garrus. Things are as they are for a reason.”

Alex and Hannah stepped around Garrus as they headed for the lift but not before Garrus and Alex rapped their arms against their chest in salute.

“Good luck Shepard”

The elevator shut and began to descend. As the doors opened, crewman gathered in a honour guard, saluting Alex as he walked towards the airlock. As he reached the end of the combat suite, he stopped and turned towards his crew.

“Despite what people may think of you all in regards to your previous affiliations, don’t listen to them. We went up against the Collectors and won. It was an honour to serve with you all and I wish you all good luck in the future.”

It surprised Hannah when the crewmen broke into cheers as the airlock shut behind them. They walked in silence across the bridge towards the Orizuba. When the airlock opened, a pair of marines grabbed Alex and slapped cuffs on him. Hannah watched as they carried her son off to the brig. Instructing the helmsmen to bring them into Arcturus station, Hannah stepped into her own cabin and went to her terminal. She needed to speak to Hackett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fiction isn't going to be a chapter by chapter type of story, simply going to be connected together by a series of short stories and one shots that follow along the main narrative as it's established. This chapter as well as the next are simply being used to connect ME2 to ME3 along the lines that I'm planning on.
> 
> As always, please enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

It hurt the eyes. Sterile colours of bright white clashed with his eyes the moment he was placed into this room some few hours ago, forcing him to stare at the floor. As he was carried through the halls of Arcturus, he couldn’t help but see the looks of disappointment, hatred, and contempt that grunt, and officer alike were casting his way.

Alex would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t happy to have seen his mother. He was always close with his parents throughout his life and it pained him whenever he heard stories of Hannah Shepard doing things in his honour. He had gone to various members of his team regarding his growing guilt over keeping them in the dark concerning his return from the dead but like his own conclusion to the problem, they almost unanimously agreed. No need to open old wounds. It would only hurt them more if they never returned from their trip through the Omega relay.

His mind kept drifting to his team- no, his friends, and what they were doing. Tali had stayed behind at the Citadel the last time the Normandy had docked there. The Migrant fleet was calling her back hoping that she would take the seat on the admiralty board that her father’s death had vacated. Jacob had left also, followed by Mordin, Thane, and Samara. Grunt had asked to be returned to Tuchanka, hoping to prove to the remainder of the clans that despite him being tank-bred, he was just as good if not better than the most of them. Alex had gone groundside with him that day and he had the chance to chat with Wrex again. The clan chief was more than happy to make time to meet with his old friend again and Alex was too. He wasn’t sure when he started it, but he knew to some degree that he was almost saying goodbye to his friends. Saying goodbye to his family.

Omega came next. They lost Zaeed, Jack, and a fair share of crewmen there. While Alex had been initially surprised with how many of the crew had decided to defect to the Alliance, he was equally not surprised when quite a fair share had also wanted to slip back into the underground, away from the Alliance and Cerberus altogether. Jack and Miranda had departed quite peacefully which was a welcome change. Jack came up from her usual spot on the fourth deck and bumped into Miranda on the way. Alex watched with interest as Miranda extended her hand and her thanks. Jack seemed to accept it, only to attempt to trip Miranda up as she walked away. As Jack laughed, Alex took cover. His instincts proved right when not two moments later, Jack had been blasted through the air. Jack dusted herself off and commented that Miranda was the first cheerleader she had ever met that had balls the equal size as her tits. Miranda’s sigh only fuelled the laughter more. Kasumi simply seemed to disappear.

Legion had simply said that he would head back across the veil. Legion had been an interesting companion in the short time that Alex had known him. Despite the two year gap, Saren and his Geth were still a very fresh and troubling memory for Alex. While Grunt hadn’t been as difficult a choice for Alex to awaken, Legion did. His attempts to aid Alex and his team through the derelict reaper helped Alex reach a difficult choice and while he had been reprimanded by Miranda for what she believed to be a poor choice; Alex was happy that he had given Legion a chance. Legion offered a fresh perspective into a world that Alex realized he knew very little of. Apprehension eased over their long chats in the AI core and in the end, Alex was happy to consider him a friend.

Finally Miranda had left. Alex fully understood why she had to, given her history with Cerberus. On top of that, Miranda’s highly protective nature towards Oriana gave them little choice in the end. He missed her dearly. Missed their long chats in her office, or the gentle floral aroma that sometimes clung to her after a fresh shower. Alex didn’t know when she had become so important to him but every day, he’d find himself in her office for a chat, or looking for her opinion in regards to approaches to missions and thoughts about post-mission reports. Alex always made rounds around the Normandy regardless of when he was XO of the SR1 or her CO but what started out as professional visits soon became talking about their private lives over the occasional glass of wine. Miranda was smart, no doubt about it, but her anguish over her own failures on top of her low self-esteem hurt to see. Alex had never liked the idea of ‘judging a book by its cover’, but he could say with utmost certainty that Henry Lawson was a bastard. And a blind one at that.

Luck was something that Alex never really believed in, between the sheer number of near death encounters, suicide missions, bullet holes, explosions that he had been through, it was easy to see why. He also knew if Garrus was in the room, he’d have also added a remark about the Commander’s driving however Alex knew how to make that Mako sing… too bad it may have just been slightly off-tune. Miranda was worth it. The culmination of over 30 years of due good karma and Alex thanked whatever divine power that had brought them together. As she began to open up more, Alex was treated to something rare and beautiful. The occasional, genuine smile as she recalled the few good points of her childhood, be it Niket, or the small games that her nanny used to play with her. The excitement of experiments and other scientific pursuits. Miranda Lawson had a beautiful soul despite her own reluctance to see it.

Alex had been so nervous to admit his feelings to her that one night in his cabin, but he had decided to go for it. It may not have been the best time in the world with the crew having been captured by the Collectors and a rather solemn atmosphere hung over the team. Somehow, Alex managed to cook them a meal with the remaining ingredients in the mess and brought it up to his room. Miranda had arrived some ten minutes later under the guise of a last minute briefing only to be treated to a hot meal and a sympathetic ear. Miranda had been hesitant, certain that there was more to do before they marched through the gates of hell together, but Alex had convinced her to slow down and take a break. After the meal, they sat together on the couch, simply content with each other’s company and Alex took the plunge. When she told him that she loved him too, Alex felt a happiness he hadn’t felt in years. He felt giddy and suddenly the gravity of what they were about to do hit him like a tonne of bricks. They were about to march into the belly of the beast, but they would come out of it alive. Like they trusted him, Alex trusted every single member of his team. They were his friends, his family, and if they trusted him to follow him in, he’d make sure they got out. Never leave another soul behind, regardless of species. That night, they made love together. It wasn’t some kind of desperate attempt to vent frustration and ease tensions before what could possibly be their ends, but a genuine connection between two people that had fallen hopelessly in love with each other. They fit together like they were made for each other and Alex had to thank his implants for his increased stamina. They came together in bliss many times before falling asleep beneath the silken sheets. When Miranda had suggested to lead the second fireteam, a fear unlike any other crept into his heart. Miranda had proven herself a million times over throughout their mission together on her combat, biotic, and tactical prowess and Alex felt sick with himself over his budding possessiveness. He trusted her wholeheartedly and she led the fireteam without a single casualty. They started it together and they finished it together as they blew up that damn reactor and showed the Protheans a mercy that was long overdue.

The rattle of the door handle grabbed Alex’s attention. As Hackett and his mother walked into the room, Alex flew to attention. Hannah couldn’t help but laugh. Despite the company that her son had kept over the last few months, he was still an Alliance boy at heart, to hell with all those sceptics and naysayers. Alex Shepard was no traitor.

“At ease. I have to say that it’s good to see you back in your blues, Shepard.”

“It’s good to be wearing them again, Admiral.”

“I have to thank you for handing the Normandy over to us. She’s a fine ship and she’ll be retrofitted to follow Alliance regs. Nearly every soul aboard was singing your praises.”

“She’s a great ship, and she’s lucky to have such a good crew. I have to ask Admiral, that despite what happens to me, that you pardon those aboard. They knew how dark and twisted Cerberus is. They want to defect.”

Hackett sat across from Alex and placed a slim file down on the table.

“I’ll do what I can Alex, but I can’t promise anything. But there is something we really should get to.”

Alex’s head hung down, almost as though he was simply waiting for the axe to fall.

“The Bahak incident…”

“Yes. But we may have a solution to the problem.”

Alex finally looked up; a flicker of hope cast about in a sea of hopelessness. Had he always been so expressive with his eyes, Hannah wondered but remained silent.

“The Batarians want you held responsible for Aratoht and the Alliance doesn’t want to admit that we had a team out there studying Reaper tech, so as far as the public will know, you’re relieved of duty and the Normandy is grounded.”

Poof. Like a lone candle against the wind, Hannah saw that flicker of hope go out.

“However Alex, you’re one of our best soldiers and you know more about what’s coming than the rest of us. If it was up to me, I’d give you a medal and have you out there prepping for what we both know is coming. An all-out galactic war.”

Alex was completely silent. Analytical and focused, he was listening to Hackett’s every word.

“I’m sending you on Black Ops assignments. You do remember your N7 training, don’t you? You’ll report directly to me and me alone.”

“… Thank you, Admiral.”

“Believe it or not Shepard but there are quite a few of us that believe you did the right thing in Bahak. It was a goddamn tragedy about those colonists but we both know that there’s a lot more death coming. You have support in your corner, we just have to be careful.”

Hannah leaned over and undid Alex’s cuffs.

“Get ready Shepard. You ship out in an hour.”

Hackett stood up and saluted Alex before he left the room. Hannah followed closely behind before pausing in the doorway, casting a quick look back at Alex.

“Be careful out there Alex.”

\--

_‘Following a hearing earlier today in Arcturus station, Commander Alexander James Shepard has been relieved of duty following his involvement of the destruction of the Bahak system and it’s mass relay. One Batarian official has thanked the Alliance for taking proper action for what he claimed as ‘nothing but senseless death’ and for giving the proper respect to the 300,000 colonists that perished on Aratoht._

_We have asked the Systems Alliance Navy for their opinion on the matter, but we are still awaiting comment. More on this as the story develops. This has been Khalisah al-Jilani with Westerlund News.’_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shoutout to CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines who gave me the idea for this chapter!

Miranda took a minute to stare at herself in the mirror. It was official, she was losing her mind. Usually the voice of reason and sanity, she wasn’t sure what brought this to mind but when she thought of it first, she had to see it through, no matter the cost. She was about to infiltrate Arcturus Station, one of the most secure Alliance facilities out there. Biometric Scanning, Id recognition, facial recognition, and that was to name only a few of the obstacles that she’d face in there, but it would be worth it. To see Alex. This is why she didn’t do well with attachment.

Miranda couldn’t believe it when they announced his relief from duty. Sure, the Alliance had marked him a traitor when it came to light about his involvement with Cerberus, but she had her own hopes that Alex would just leave the Alliance behind him. She knew that she whenever their mission against the Collectors would end, that Alex would march right back through their doors. She had personally spent hours going over Alex’s psych evaluations and trailed through his almost spotless career while she was director of the Lazarus Project. It was all there in black and white, ranging from his early life as a Spacer kid with two parents in active duty all the way up to being heralded a war hero on Elysium.

That’s why Miranda now found herself wearing an Alliance grunt’s uniform. It was quite easy to get her hands on. With a few credits in the right hands she could get in, make her visit, and get out before a single computer system has her fake ID flagged. It was a foolproof plan. Despite her own eagerness to see the plan through, she had a feeling that Alex mightn’t be happy with her methods, but that could be addressed another time. She tied her usually long hair up in a messy bun and pulled the cap on over it. She was quite impressed with herself and she looked every bit the soldier she was disguised as. No matter how vile Cerberus was, their training was top notch. People see the uniform before they see the person beneath it. As long as she doesn’t bring any attention to herself, she would move like a ghost.

Spilling in alongside the most recent troop transport was simple and she was like a drop in the ocean. Completely undistinguishable from the hundreds of grunts all around her, she knew that she had to start heading down. Containment was one of the lowest levels in Arcturus and despite Alex’s rather unique circumstances, it was the place with the highest probability of him being kept. She had to commend Alex on his suggestion to seek Liara out. After a slightly frosty reception, Miranda had brought Liara up to date. Together they devised this little plan and Liara’s connections as Shadow Broker proved invaluable. Miranda knew that Liara was only being as helpful as she was because of her close friendship with Alex. It helped Miranda out and she was thankful for that, but she also knew that if there was going to ever be a chance for her and Alex to have a future together, she’d have to start being a bit nicer. It wouldn’t be fair to try and force Alex to choose. Sure Alex and Ori got on great together, so it was only fair.

Spotting her first target, Miranda began heading for the lifts that lined the nearby wall. Luckily, she managed to catch a lucky break when two soldiers had bumped into each other and started brawling in the middle of the concourse. In the ruckus, Miranda ducked into an empty elevator and hit the button for the lowest deck it went to. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t even bring her halfway but at least she was heading in the right direction. She had infiltrated much worse back in her height as a Cerberus Operative. She wasn’t worried. A strange mix of anticipation and giddiness settled into the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it as a brief smile broke across her face. Low profile, she reminded herself before the elevator doors chimed and she disembarked. Much smaller groups from here on and Miranda began to berate herself for only grabbing a servicemen’s uniform. The computer systems would have been a harder task to take care of, but the systems didn’t matter if someone picked her out of a group of gunnery chiefs and lieutenants. Still, she continued on her way. Her target was still in sight and she was determined to reach him. She reached the end of the deck without worry but now her next task presented itself. An ID scanner on the next elevator. A servicemen wouldn’t be down here unless ordered specifically by their superiors who would have the authority logged on the system.

She had an idea and ducked into a nearby barracks. It was thankfully empty, and Miranda had spotted what she was looking for almost immediately. A ventilation duct. She opened the duct and climbed in without a bother. A few feet on, the duct opened up into a elevator shaft. She was on the right track. The simple fact however that she was even able to get this far proved how unprepared the Alliance was in terms of internal risks. If someone can manage to get in through the fifth fleet, they might as well leave the door open… she chastised herself again. The Systems Alliance was a touchy subject between Alex and Miranda. While Alex had agreed with Miranda on a few things in regards to the poor management of the Alliance, Alex had stepped up to protect it just as many times. There were even a few times where Alex had left her office in an almost feral rage over her near constant beratement and had crashed into a gathering crowd of nosy crewmen. The look in his eyes always managed to disperse the crowd within mere nanoseconds and Miranda also soon found herself going groundside some few hours later. At least merry merc bands and collectors proved a more effective output for their fury and when they’d return to the Normandy, Alex would retire to his cabin. The crew would find the CO and XO talking like old friends sometime later. In fact, Miranda was soon able to count down the time it would take Alex to come back down. Like always, she hit the mark dead centre each time. Miranda knew the Alliance was important to Alex, they had spoken about it many times during their campaign against the Collectors and if they were to have a life together, the Alliance would surely be a big part of that. Finally, she reached the bottom of the shaft and found another duct. Just as deftly as before, she found herself in a new hallway.

Miranda had to wonder if the Alliance knew what signs were. Nothing but long white hallways and the occasional window. It was like a maze in here. Bringing up the map on her omni-tool, she realized that she only had a handful of decks left before the containment cells. She continued on her way, swinging around corners with a determined stride before she almost crashed into something… or rather someone. For the briefest moment, Miranda blanched. Out of the entire staff stationed here, out of the whole Alliance navy, it had to be him. Kaidan Alenko. Miranda had been there on Horizon with Alex when they saved him and the other colonists from the Collectors. He had shouted at and belittled Alex and as Miranda sat there watching him, the best way she could describe the look in his eyes was heartbreak. Not over the loss of a lover, but over the loss of a dear friend. Just like always, Alex had called down to Miranda after that mission, but he remained deathly silent. Not a word, barely even a breath until Miranda broke the silence, wanting to discuss the mission. One thing that Miranda had noticed almost immediately about Alex was his ability to talk with his eyes. It amazed her as they would shine, sparkle, dull, or glaze over. As they discussed the Collectors and Harbinger, Alex’s pupils contracted almost into pinpoints. The heat of the anger that was simmering beneath his skin nearly heated the room as Alex discussed the necessity of their mission. His face was impartial, the only tell to his true feelings were those intense emerald eyes. The moment Kaidan came up, the anger was extinguished. Sadness and regret came in, in place of the anger and conviction. It was mesmerising.

“Servicemen? Where are you off to?”

“The range, Lieutenant Commander, Sir!”

Kaidan seemed to be studying her. Her ID and facial scan was airtight. Liara had managed to get her on the system and a little bug would have her cleaned off within a standard earth day, but Kaidan had seen her on Horizon. As far as he knew, she was still Cerberus and not here for more ‘personal’ reasons. She really didn’t want to, but she would resort to knocking him out if she had to. Not exactly the best way to her plan at turning over a new leaf with the Alliance but…

“The range? That’s two decks above us?”

“Oh I’m sorry. I’m newly stationed here.”

“Right… Follow me. I’ll take you there.”

Miranda cursed internally but played along. She could adapt as the situation changed.

“So Servicemen? What’s your name?”

“Tucker sir. Abigail Tucker.”

“Well Servicemen Tucker, correct me if I’m wrong but that accent. Australian?”

“Born and bred.”

“I’d love to get back to Earth. It’s been too damn long since I’ve been home.”

Just as they reached the elevator, Kaidan seemed to spot something over his shoulder and flew to attention.

“Captain Shepard?!”

Miranda had a minor panic attack. Despite her son’s rather illustrious reputation, Hannah Shepard had quite an eventful career herself. A lifelong soldier and First Contact war veteran, she was a very impressive woman. She also happened to be Alex’s mother and Miranda had never been in a serious enough relationship to warrant the whole ‘meeting the parents’ stage. Kaidan nudged Miranda in the side and she saluted. Hannah couldn’t help but laugh.

“Lieutenant Commander, there’s no need for all that damn saluting. I’m as much a grunt as anyone on this station.”

“Sorry Captain.”

Miranda was staying silent so far. She finally took a glance at Hannah. She was shorter than Alex, with an aura of wisdom that only comes from experience. Her own eyes were almost exact copies of Alex’s. Her gaze was almost piercing, and Miranda could see a flicker in her eyes.

“Whose your friend, Alenko?”

“Servicemen Abigail Tucker, ma’am. Was just showing her the way to the range.”

Hannah chuckled. “I’ll take Ms. Tucker to the range. Alenko, you’re needed down in containment.” Kaidan saluted and walked off down the hall. Now it was just Miranda and Hannah. The elevator chime almost sounded like a death chime. Miranda couldn’t help but laugh at her active imagination. The door buzzed open and they stepped in. It began to rise.

The car came to a shuddering halt. Hannah brought her hand down from the control panel of the elevator as the emergency channel opened.

“Hello?! Hello?! Is everything alright?”

Hannah beat Miranda to the punch.

“Everything’s alright here. No need to rush on my part. The thing’s just on the fritz, that’s all.”

“We’ll have you outta there in no time Captain!”

Hannah then turned to Miranda and Miranda couldn’t help the feeling that settled in her gut under the woman’s gaze. It almost felt like she was being studied or dissected.

“Now would you like to tell me what a Cerberus Operative is doing in Arcturus Station? Dressed as a grunt?”

“How did-?”

Hannah put her hand up to quieten her. “I saw you in the photos in my sons cabin aboard the Normandy. Now, answer my question!”

“I’m afraid I can’t divulge that information…”

“I’m the only thing standing between you…” a fizz began to trail along the seam of the elevator door. “and a nasty bunch of bullet wounds once that door opens.”

“I… I…”

“Yes?”

Miranda hated to lose but she was unarmed and stuck inside an elevator alongside Alex’s mother. She hated when she was outplayed.

“I’m here…” Miranda sighed “to see Alex.”

That was not the answer that Hannah was expecting based on her reaction, but her eyes narrowed.

“Why? Your overlords not happy about him coming back to the Alliance? Want you to assassinate him before he can divulge anything juicy?”

Miranda wasn’t sure why, but it felt like she had been slapped across the face. The mere thought of pressing a gun to Alex’s head made her feel sick to a level that surprised her. This is why she didn’t do attachments but if she had the chance to go back and undo those few weeks together with Alex, she wouldn’t. She had killed for Cerberus. More than she could even remember up to this point. She was ruthless when she was on the prowl. If the Illusive man said kill, she’d simply ask how many, but it was when he had ordered her to put a bullet in Alex’s head back in the Collector base that she had realised Cerberus’ true nature. It was sick and corrupted, and she had personally helped spread that corruption. One good thing though was without Cerberus, she wouldn’t have ever been able to rebuild Alex. She wouldn’t have been standing there as his heart finally began to beat again on its own. She wouldn’t have been able to watch as the living legend came back together piece by piece. If Alex were her end goal, than she could deal with a mired conscience.

“With all due respect, how dare you?! You may not believe me, but the sole reason that I came in here was to see Alex again. I miss him so dearly that it scares me when I close my eyes at night and not feel him beside me. I love him. Alex doesn’t even know I’m doing this! He’d probably be angry with me for doing it, but I had to for gods sake. When he’s proven right and there is a war knocking on our doorstep , I may not even get to see him again…”

Now it was Hannah’s turn to be quiet. Again, she seemed to be studying her and it unnerved Miranda. Finally, she shook her head and laughed.

“I’ll tell you this much. You’ve got spunk. Plus, if you’re crazy enough to break into Arcturus station, than Alex must mean a whole lot to you. However, I have to tell you that it was a pointless task.”

Miranda seemed confused which was a rare sight. Hannah continued.

“Despite what the news is feeding to the masses, Alex is… protected. He’s not here.”

“Well, where the hell is he?”

“I wish I knew. The only one that knows is Admiral Hackett but believe me, he’s fine.”

Miranda fell against the side of the elevator car and shook her head. Hannah fiddled with her omni-tool for a moment before the elevator doors began to open.

“Follow me, Servicemen Tucker.”

Miranda fell in step behind Hannah. They eventually reached the docks where Hannah pointed out a shuttle to Miranda.

“Alex wouldn’t be happy with me if I had you locked up and imprisoned for what you did today, so take the shuttle before I change my mind. I hope you’ll have the good sense not to try a stunt like this in the future?”

“Thank you.”

“No need but I warn you. If you’re as serious as you say you are, than when all this is over, we have to meet up and chat. Only the best can join the Shepard clan.”

As Miranda boarded the shuttle, Hannah simply spun on her heel and disappeared back into the crowd. Miranda left before anyone took notice of her or the shuttle, but she couldn’t help the gentle feeling in her chest.

_‘Now I know where he gets it from…’_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter that follows the narrative in a chapter by chapter basis. Just wanted to set up the slightly altered beginning that I had in mind.

Six months. Six months without any contact to his friends or family and Hackett had finally ordered him to report to the Alliance Headquarters in Vancouver. He had hinted that Alliance Command had finally decided to do something about the Reaper threat despite Hackett working for months to get the fleets mobilised and in some form of combat readiness. Alex had finally been called out of the darkness to give the defence committee some pointers even though they did not want to listen to him when they had time. He was simply happy just to be out of his armour and in some comfortable fatigues.

The door buzzed open and a marine walked in, saluting. His name was James Vega and he was the first marine that Alex met when he got here a few days ago that didn’t immediately hate him. They had chatted a few times over the last few days and Alex had gotten a feeling that there was a good principled soldier underneath all that muscle and bravado.

“Morning Commander.”

“You know that you’re not meant to call me that anymore James.”

“I know and I don’t care. Now come on, committee’s lookin’ for ya.”

James left and started heading down the hallway. Alex quickly caught up to him but instantly realized how frantic people were. The alarm might as well have been blaring. Humanity was at war.

“Seems important.”

“Probably but you know the higher ups. Need to know basis and all that and we don’t need to know.”

Alex gave a firm nod. It was true even though Alex had been forced to use a similar tactic himself in the past. A worried soldier is a liability and as the saying goes ‘Ignorance is bliss’. He immediately spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

“Anderson!”

James immediately saluted Anderson who Alex also remembered had been made Admiral since he had stepped down as Councillor. Udina was councillor now and Alex knew he was in his element. The look on Anderson’s face, however, did nothing to ease Alex’s growing concerns.

“Shepard. Walk with me.”

Alex quickly fell into step behind Anderson and got hit by déjà vu. He could remember it perfectly. The day the SR1 launched. Alex and Anderson stood at the Normandy’s docking bay to meet their new crew and for the new crew to meet their new CO’s. Truth be told it was more so for Alex than Anderson. Most of the crew had already served with him on board the Tokyo, but the Commander was freshly minted at the time and was mainly known for his actions on Elysium. Alex felt welcomed that day, and a friend and mentor in Anderson.

“So how you finding being relieved of duty?”

Alex had known Anderson quite a long time and picked up on the subtle tones in his question. So, Hackett had filled him in. He’d play along.

“Hard to get used to the hot food and warm beds. Thought for a while that the Alliance thought I was some important dignitary and not the black sheep of the family.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get it sorted out.”

Alex grabbed Andersons arm. “Ok Anderson, what the hell is going on?”

“All I know is that Hackett’s mobilized every single fleet.”

“What you mean is we’re at war.”

“We don’t know that. Not yet.”

“Come on Anderson. You know I’m right and going talking to a committee now is a goddamn waste of time.”

“Shepard, you are humanity’s expert on the Reapers. You fought one, talked to it, hell you even travelled to the centre of the galaxy just to fight it. They’re scared and we need you to tell them what to do.”

“You know we’re not ready, not by a long shot. The best thing we can do now is work together!”

“Well tell them that then!”

Alex and Anderson continued through the hallways until they reached a security checkpoint. A voice caught his attention.

“Shepard?”

He knew it anywhere, but he still felt guilty considering the last time they talked.

“Kaidan?!”

In a short conversation, Alex had found out that Kaidan had received yet another promotion – Major – and he felt bad for not keeping in contact with him. He was quickly ushered into the committee room as he heard Kaidan and James strike up a conversation.

“You know the Commander?”

“I used to.”

 _‘I used to’_. Kaidan and Alex had always been close friends but ever since Horizon, Kaidan had been convinced that Alex was a different person. Maybe he was, but that did mean that Kaidan didn’t even want to be friends anymore? The doors opened into a vast council room with grand windows offering a perfect view of downtown Vancouver. The chambers weren’t as grand as the Citadel chambers, but they were still awe inspiring. The council took their seats and Alex couldn’t help but scoff at them. While they weren’t in charge of whole fleets, the Alliance Defence Council had the final say in where resources were dispatched to and utilised in. Here were three rear admirals that had never put their boots on the ground. Never stood beside their brothers and sisters in arms and had a silent prayer that their aim was better than the people they were fighting. People used to ask Alex why he had put Anderson up for Councilman after the Battle for the Citadel and this was why. To people like Anderson, every number had a name and a face. To the likes of Udina, they were simply numbers. Resources to be used in a galactic game of chess.

“Shepard.”

“Rear Admirals.”

“We have asked you here today for your professional opinion on the Alliance’s defences. We have lost contact with everything outside of our solar system and you have the most experience with these ‘Reapers’.”

“We aren’t ready.”

“What?”

“We. Are. Not. Ready. If people had listened to my warnings two years ago we still wouldn’t be ready. The Reapers are a force unlike anything you’ve ever seen. They are cold, and ruthless and will not stop until every man, woman, and child are dead and lining the streets. The only thing we can do now is take up our weapons and fight.”

One Rear Admiral scoffed before addressing the room. “That’s it?! That’s our master plan?! Just lie down and hope they go away?”

“As I said, we are not ready. The Prothean beacon on Eden Prime burned images into my mind in regards to the Protheans destruction. Every night I see them butchered in the millions; their technology useless against the onslaught.”

“Admiral! We’ve lost contact with Luna base.”

Anderson stepped up. “They can’t be here already. Where’s Hackett?”

A thunderous drone cut through the air. Every pair of eyes couldn’t help but stare as Reapers descended through the skyline. The boardroom exploded as the Reapers blast met it’s mark. The explosion threw Alex across the room and he collided with the wall. The room began to spin.

“…pard! She…! Shepard!”

Alex lifted his arm into the air which Anderson swiftly grabbed. With Alex on his feet, Anderson shoved a pistol into his hand and signalled for Alex to follow him. Just as they got to the window, a blast knocked them back and a horde of Husks and Cannibals started climbing into the room. Both Alex and Anderson had no choice but to double back. Without a word, they fought until every creature in the room was dead. Alex had never been in a fight with Anderson before but mentor and protégé were like a single mind, working cohesively. Alex found the body of one of the council members, half eaten with the headless corpse of the Cannibal right beside him. It took almost everything he had to keep the bile down in his throat. No one deserved a fate like that.

“We have to get you to the Normandy!”

“And what good would that do? I’m not exactly an officer anymore!”

Anderson spun around and faced Alex. Despite knowing his parents, Anderson had come to seeing Alex as the son he never had. He was tough-as-nails, never stood down, always the first one to charge into a fight… he reminded him of himself when he was a younger man.

“We both know that Hackett never really relieved you of duty Alex. I’ve already sent Hackett a message to send you a letter to ‘reinstate’ you. Besides, it’s not every day that I get a message from an Alliance Frigate asking me to keep you on as CO. Never mind the fact that I know that ship isn’t leaving this planet without you. I may have been her CO first, but you Alex are her Captain.”

Alex was at a loss of words for a moment before he cracked a brief smirk. “Damn Anderson. Are you getting soft on me?”

Anderson flicked the safety on his pistol. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

As they travelled along the edges of Alliance HQ, Alex stopped for a moment. He could hear blood curdling screams ringing up from the lower streets, the sheer brute force that the Reapers were dishing out. He finally understood the emotions behind the Prothean Beacon. How a great galactic empire had been completely and methodically destroyed. The pain, the anger… the hopelessness.

Fighting their way to the Starport, Alex simply had enough. Enough of the death, enough of the destruction, and enough of the Reapers. Every slug that punched through a Cannibal or a Husk was simply a middle finger to the Reapers and Alex found it to be a useful way of relieving his growing anger. He knew that this war was coming but nothing could have prepared him for the sheer level of death and destruction that followed in the Reaper’s wake. They had met two marines that were lucky enough to survive their gunship crashing. Alex needed their radio to contact the Normandy and unfortunately for the Reaper’s forces, they were in his way.

They reached the radio and Alex’s sentinel training came in handy. Not a single slug got through as Alex held the Reaper forces from getting Anderson. His armour and shields stayed strong despite Anderson’s failed attempts to raise the Normandy. Anderson abandoned the radio and joined Alex in the fight. A bloody battle ensued until the pair were completely out of thermal clips. Just as Alex was about to hop over his impromptu barricade, his radio cackled to life and Alex had never been happier to hear Joker’s voice.

“Cavalry’s here, gentlemen!”

The thanix cannon made short work of the Reaper forces and Alex ran for the Normandy, Anderson on his tail. As Alex ran up the docking ramp, he was happy to see Kaidan and James. When Anderson stayed behind, Alex couldn’t help but fear the worst.

“You’re not coming, are you?”

“You saw those men back there. There’s millions more like them and they need a leader. Besides, as I said, the Normandy’s your ship Shepard, not mine.”

“Screw that. If you’re staying behind, than so am I!”

“Don’t be an idiot Alex. We need every species, every ship if we even have a chance at defeating the Reapers. If you ask me, I’d rather stay here and shoot at the kilometre tall monsters. Seems much simpler.”

“Stay alive Anderson. I’ll be back with everyone. We’re gonna need a big venue to hold the victory party!”

“I’ll hold you to that Alex. Wouldn’t expect any less.”

Alex retreated further into the cargo bay as the ramp shut. “Uh Shepard? Urgent message from Admiral Hackett.”

“Patch it through.”

A monitor fizzed to life and the unmistakable face of Admiral Steven Hackett came into view.

“Commander, no time for pleasantries. Get to the mars archives before we lose the system. Liara T’Soni is there, investigating them. She believes she has a way to beat the Reapers… possibly the only way to beat them. Hackett out.”

“Joker?”

“Co-ordinates are already punched in. 10 minutes tops!”

“Right. Everyone grab your gear. Be ready in five!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shoutout to CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines for helping me come up with the idea for this chapter!

Garrus stared at the office space around him. The Primarch of Palaven was a crucial part in the Hierarchy and as such, was given quite a grand and flamboyant office to work from in the centre of Cipritine. Fedorian had been Primarch for as long as Garrus could remember but he seemed to be a close friend of his father for even longer. In fact, they both served in the same unit for years during their time in the military. When Garrus had been young it always made him smile as he realised that the same man that spoke in press conferences, councils, and conferences was the same man that would call his father a bastard during their games of Skylian five. Now, Garrus was waiting to report to Fedorian regarding his task force and their accomplishments over the last few months. Garrus wasn’t sure what it was but he could feel something in the air. There was something coming and Garrus couldn’t help but speculate what it was. By the spirits, he wished he were wrong.

Fedorian’s assistant ordered Garrus into his office and shut the doors behind him. On the rare occasions that Castis brought Garrus along when he would visit Fedorian, the Primarch was a large presence in the room. Demanding respect and attention with every word that came from his mouth, it irked Garrus to see him now. He seemed so small now, the tension that he held was obvious and the scars and chipping on his plates drove home just how old Fedorian actually was. He was well past retirement age but Castis had told Garrus that the Hierarchy didn’t want to lose him as Primarch.

“Primarch Fedorian, sir! I have that report you were looking for?”

“Thank you. You may leave it there.”

Garrus put the file down on Fedorian’s desk before taking a small step back. “Sir, would you like to go over the contents of the report?”

“I’m sure you did all you could. I wouldn’t expect any less from a Vakarian…”

Garrus had turned to leave before Fedorian spoke up again. He had a ghost of a smirk on his face as he seemed to be reflecting.

“How is Castis? I’m sorry to say that I had to cancel our last poker game. That cheat owes me credits.”

“You know him sir. Always complaining but at least that lets us know that there’s nothing wrong with him.”

“Castis always was a grumpy son of a bitch. Crack sniper though.”

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Off with you.”

“You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit Vakarian.”

A blaring siren started to ring and Fedorian’s console started to buzz.

“Fedorian? It’s Corinthius. The Reapers are here! By the spirits, the Reapers are on Menae!”

Fedorian chuckled before standing. Pulling a Revenant rifle out from beneath his desk, the Primarch slapped a new thermal clip in before throwing Garrus a Viper.

“Well Vakarian… It would seem that your friend Shepard was right. Now let’s go kick their asses off Palaven.”

Garrus checked the clip in his rifle before following Fedorian out of his office. It helped that service in Turian society was mandatory as everyone that Garrus passed was packing some form of self-defence. As they ran across a sky bridge that linked the Primarch’s office to the main Hierarchy buildings, Garrus couldn’t help but watch as the Reapers broke through Palaven’s skyline and havoc blossomed. Fedorian grabbed his shoulder and threw Garrus in front of him.

“Get your head in the game soldier. We have to get down to the shuttle bay and get to Menae!”

Garrus couldn’t help his mandibles flaring as he thought about leaving the fight. “How will leaving Palaven to burn, help?”

“Menae is our first and main line of defence. Orbital Cannons, power stations, fighter bays, some of us took what Shepard said as a genuine threat. Let it never be said that the Turians sat down and took the Reapers punishment. We’ll give just as good as we get.”

Garrus gave a firm nod and continued running. The office buildings had become quite familiar to him and he travelled the long, rolling hallways with ease. They reached the main elevator and headed for the lobby.

“We have to reach the other side of the main lobby before we can start heading for the shuttle bay. Bit of a design oversight but the Turians aren’t known for our brain, but our brawn. The Asari have that covered.”

Garrus nodded before he patched into main comms. ‘Husks… monsters everywhere! Anyone… Primarch Fedorian?’

“Seems that we’ll be waling into a firefight. You prepared Primarch? Dad did always tell me that you were a worthless shot.”

“In his dreams!”

The doors opened into a husk horde but Fedorian had his rifle up first. The revenant wasn’t entirely accurate, but you didn’t have to be at that range. They didn’t offer much resistance. Fedorian took point while Garrus kept up the rear. Husks were pouring in from everywhere. They worked well together and made steady progress towards the main entrance hall. Desks, chairs, and pretty much anything that hadn’t been nailed down had been turned into impromptu barricades as the Turians held their own against the Reaper ground forces. A scream reached Garrus’ ears as he ran across the hall. He spotted a female, pinned to the wall by a husk, barely able to steady her weapon against the approaching creature. He dropped to a knee, steadied his rifle and tore a hole right through the husk’s head. She managed to take advantage of the brief window and ran for the barricade, leaping over to take a brief respite. Garrus quickly joined Fedorian at the next elevator.

“Playing hero Vakarian?”

“Sorry sir, but she reminded me of someone.”

“Sol?”

“Yeah.”

“No need to worry about them. Knowing Castis, the crazy bastard has probably already killed a Reaper. He may not seem like it but Castis caused many a headache for our CO back during service. The amount of crazy shit he did… still makes me laugh.”

“Looking at him now… you’d think he’d have told the nurses to straighten up the minute he was born.”

“There was one time when we were on tour that Castis challenged me to see who the better shot was. Sniper rifles at a 1000 yards… we ended up setting the Lieutenant’s tent on fire. No one in our squad got food that night, but me and your dad got some laugh out of it. Even called it a draw. But it was your mother that finally reined him in. After they got together, he changed. In a good way of course but I’d say it was having Tatiana to come home to that did it. After Sol and you came along, he barely put himself in the firing line any more despite being one of the best damn detective’s in C-Sec.”

Garrus scratched his fringe. Hearing stories about his father always was a little strange but the mention of his mother brought back some memories. Whenever his father got angry with him or Solana over anything, his mother was always able to calm him down. However, when his mother got angry about something, there wasn’t a safe place in the milky way for them to hide.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment sir but why are you telling me all this? I’m pretty sure there’s at least a handful of Captains and Generals that would feel a lot better knowing that the Primarch was safe.”

“Oh… it’s just when the rest of the world is going to shit, you start thinking an awful lot.”

Finally the elevator opened onto the private dock of the Hierarchy building. As Garrus followed Fedorian, He could see Turians everywhere, scrambling together in their squads and platoons, pouring themselves into transports. They reached Fedorian’s private shuttle and jumped in. It didn’t surprise Garrus that General Victus was on board. A play-by-his-own-rules kind of General, but no one in the entire Turian army could complain about the results that he and his men got. Garrus held onto the side of the shuttle as it quickly took off heading straight for Menae. Feeds on the walls showed scenes from all across Palaven. Reapers of every class, descending on the planet bringing with them death and misery. Garrus couldn’t look and simply stared around him. Except for the hum of the engines, the shuttle would have been dead silent.

_‘Spirits, let us get out of this somehow…’_

Menae was unlike anything Garrus had ever seen before. The closest thing that could compare to the death and destruction that littered the moon were the mounds and mounds of corpses that he had seen with Alex back in the Collector base. He had been on the moon now for what must have been going on a standard Citadel week and casualty reports were coming in at a rate that scared him about the future of his species. Millions dead with every step that damn Reaper took and they were running out of troops to send to the front lines. Somehow the Reapers had millions at their beck and call. This would be a long and bloody fight, too bad that they’ve already reached the bloody part.

As the Reaper Expert for the Turians, Garrus found it strange to be welcomed and honoured by Captains and Generals from every different part of the Turian military. He also was given sleeping quarters in the main base here on Menae, right beside the General orchestrating the offense here on Menae – Corinthus.

Corinthus was a good man and a brilliant leader. Turians really aren’t known for being a very expressive people but it was obvious how happy Corinthus was when he saw Fedorian step off the shuttle. In fact, morale seemed to boost whenever the troops saw Fedorian leading the charge into battle. Speaking of Corinthus, Garrus’ looked away from a particularly gruesome casualty report as his ID showed up on his omni-tool.

“Vakarian? Corinthus, I need you here sir.”

The line died before Garrus could get a word in but really he was happy to get a break from all the numbers and statistics. Another ‘perk’ of being Reaper Expert was that he was at every single sitrep meeting with the Primarch and Defence Command. Since they chased Saren together, Garrus knew that when the war did eventually hit that it was going to be a bloody one, but this was to another scale entirely. He could understand now why humans preferred monster stories rather than dealing with the monsters themselves. Too bad that they had no choice in the matter now.

Alex came to mind. The brother that Garrus never had. While he did have Solana, Alex was pretty much blood to him at this stage. It was normal for Turians to build close relationships with their comrades, but Alex was another matter entirely. The only soul in the entire galaxy that Garrus trusted wholeheartedly and vice versa. During the mission against the Collectors, Alex had come down to the front battery station almost as much as he visited Miranda. He would bring alcohol (Any one he could get his hands on, but private funds plus spectre status did allow him to get his hands on some powerful stuff) and they would simply talk. It could be about anything or anyone. One night they had gotten particularly drunk and started sparing in the middle of the mess. It was no surprise that the crew came from all over to watch it, including the rest of the team. The highlight of the evening was when Alex had broadcasted to Miranda, in front of the entire crew that he was fighting for her honour, just as Garrus did the same for Tali. The two of them started arguing that their respective girlfriends were better than each other and soon the spar turned into an all out brawl. The crew cheered for either side to come out the winner, but the battle came to an abrupt end when both Alex and Garrus knocked each other out simultaneously. It came as a surprise the following morning when both Miranda and Tali woke their respective boyfriends up via bucket of ice cold water. Tali still mocked Garrus about it during their rare messages to each other. It still gave Garrus chills when he remembered the hangover he had the following morning, like a troop of angry krogan had moved into his head and started trashing the place. When Garrus had seen the destruction of earth on the intranet, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried for Alex’s sake. Alex had sent him a message two weeks ago saying that he was on earth and doing well. It helped that Garrus knew that Alex was too stubborn to die like that… ever the showman. Died once and came right on back, fighting.

Garrus stood up from his desk which was a glorified crate and stool and left in the direction of General Corinthus. Simply being outside again seemed to bring it all back into perspective again. The metallic droning of the Reapers rang through the air just as heavily as always and Garrus was afraid to say that in what little sleep he got nowadays, that the sound no longer stopped him from getting any. Garrus’ legs carried him over to Corinthus’ command post almost like muscle memory and found him poured over a strategic layout of a battlefield surrounding a Reaper Destroyer.

“General, you asked for me?”

“Ah Vakarian sir. I received word from General Victus. He left to reinforce an FOB to the east of here and needs backup. I don’t have the troops to spare, so I was wondering if-?”

Garrus pulled the sniper from his back and chambered a new clip. “I’m on it, sir.”

“I’ll raise him from here and let him know you’re on the way. I also received word from Sparatus. Apparently they’re sending an Alliance ship to take Fedorian away to chair a war summit. Just thought you should know.”

After refilling his pouches with spare clips, Garrus headed east. Just as he was a few klicks away from the main camp, his radio buzzed into life. It was Victus and he wasn’t happy.

“VAKARIAN! HEAVY REAPER FLANK TO THE WEST! GET THAT THING THE HELL AWAY FROM MY MEN!”

\--

_“Attention! This is an emergency broadcast. The Galaxy is at war! The Reapers have arrived! I repeat, the Galaxy is at war!_

_Is the Council doing all that it can to ensure the safety of it’s citizens? Do we have any hope of winning this war against the Reapers? More on this as the story develops! We ask the questions that the people want answered! This has been Khalisah al-Jilani with Westerlund News!”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW/Lemon Warning*
> 
> The following chapter contains adult content of a rather explicit nature and due to this, I changed the rating to E just to be on the safe side. This is my first attempt at a Lemon chapter but rather than writing Porn with Plot, I hope that it was more like Plot with Porn.

Alex was happy to be back in his cabin. The Primarch was off Menae although it wasn’t the same Primarch that he had originally been sent to pick up. Blown out of the sky by Reaper forces, Fedorian’s death threw a heavy gloom over the Turian fighters. Add to that a dwindling support chain and being forced to fight against corrupted versions of your brothers and sisters and it didn’t surprise Alex in the slightest that so many down on the moon were tired, hungry or just plain angry. Victus was beloved by the rank and file and hated by his superiors but Alex couldn’t help but be impressed by him, soldier to soldier. The galaxy had enough stiff-lipped politicians at the moment. What they really needed now were leaders that weren’t afraid to step on toes, but also be willing to offer aid. The war summit was coming together, slowly but surely.

Alex had originally headed up to his cabin in order to have a shower and to trim his lengthening beard but after seeing a message from Admiral Hackett about reporting any newly discovered variants of Reaper forces, he resigned himself to his fate and sat on his couch in nothing but a towel, typing reports. Hackett had put together various interracial teams of biomedical technicians, and xenobiology specialists that were researching and dispatching possible weaknesses in the ground troops and Alex was more than happy to help out in any way he could.

Alex hit send on his final report and his head fell back against the leather couch, his tablet already forgotten on the seat beside him. Taking a moment to crack a knot out of his neck, he stood up and headed for his bathroom. Along the way, he stopped by the frames on his desk. He remembered his mother looking through them when she came up to see him, crazy to think it was over six months ago. He looked at the one that had been taken aboard the SR-1. Alex couldn’t believe how lucky he had been when he found it among the ruins of his quarters down on Alchera. The memories of walking down there among the dead still managed to ignite a vengeful fire in his blood. He failed his crew that day, not because he died but because they did. It was a Captain’s duty to his people to get them out safe and sound and he couldn’t do that. Never again. His eyes flicked to the next one, taken aboard the SR-2, just as they returned through the Omega-4 relay.

\--

People were drunk on adrenaline, serotonin, and were just happy to be alive after their capture. Alec was happy when, thanks to Edi, that the whole crew could relax and unwind for a few hours and simply enjoy life. When the time had come to take the photo, Alex had wanted to sweep Miranda off her feet and kiss her as the shutter snapped, a sacred memory to keep forever but Miranda would have none of it. Never having been the biggest fan of PDA, Alex wasn’t surprised by her reaction. However, later that evening Miranda had asked Alex to follow her up to their cabin, a request he happily agreed to.

As they reached the top floor, Miranda used her authority codes to lock access to the loft. Miranda pinned Alex to the wall outside the cabin with her biotics and claimed his mouth with hers in a heated union of love, lust, and a little desperation. Alex couldn’t move, and yet he didn’t want to. Miranda backed away for a moment, her eyes half open in giddy anticipation of the remainder of the evening and Alex couldn’t stop watching her soft, plump lips as she half bit them. Miranda came back again in full force, this time forcing her way into Alex’s mouth as their tongues danced together in erotic dominance. Lungs burned for the sweet release of oxygen, but their love and passion burned hotter. Much, much hotter. Miranda bit down on Alex’s lip before pulling away with a tantalizing pop. It would bruise but he didn’t care. Alex watched as the flames of passion dance in her azure eyes and welcomed the chance to be burned by them. Miranda was a fractured person, filled with torment and pain over a horrible parent and unrelenting standards, but she had a beautiful and fiery soul. Alex had seen people look at her during their travels, had seen them watch and admire her for her body. What first captured him was her mind. Her vastly superior intellect, her lethal wit and unforgiving sarcasm. She was a strong willed person and Alex always welcomed a chance to talk to her. To see glimpses into that fascinating mind, to meet the person that was unfortunately buried underneath that cold and unwelcoming persona.

Miranda carried Alex into the cabin without effort and fixed him to the couch. Alex knew that it took barely any of her biotic power to hold him down, but he was so hard that any attempt to walk would usher his useless as he would kiss the steel plating in the floor. Slow sensual music started to pour from the rooms speakers as Alex could only watch as Miranda slowly walked down the steps and straddled his lap. Alex’s bulge was obvious, but Miranda played oblivious and started to grind his lap slowly. Veins popped and stars twinkled in his eyes as Alex tried to hold himself together. Miranda knew exactly where to touch… where to caress. She leaned in close and didn’t even whisper; simply allowed her breath to tickle Alex’s ears as his senses became overwhelmed by perfume and a smell that was undoubtedly Miranda. The unique smell of biotic use mixed with floral notes of peony and rose. He bought her that perfume during the unofficial date that they had in Nos Astra. A cunning plan disguised as a supply run; it had just been the two of them. Alex was certain that he was about to have an aneurysm.

Finally she stood up and Alex almost craved the heat that went with her. He watched as she walked a pace or two in front of him and slowly ran her arms up along her body. Alex would always regard himself a gentlemen but after she had told him that evening in her cabin that she wouldn’t mind if he admired her body, he couldn’t look away. Full perky breasts, hourglass figure, firm buttocks, all poured into a black latex catsuit that emphasised nothing and yet it seemed to practically make her glow. It didn’t help that Alex knew that Miranda would put an extra sway in her step every time she walked away from him, or just happened to drop something whenever he was behind her. There was also that time during the night shift that Alex had walked out of the medical bay, shoulder fastened in a sling after he dislocated it and found her bent over the mess counter. He couldn’t help but stare as she swayed her hips back and forth as she seemed to look for something. After Alex had walked into a railing and involuntarily disrupted the silence, she seemed to find what she was looking for, wish Alex goodnight and return to her office. Needless to say that Alex’s skin was ice cold once he left the shower that night.

Fingers gracelessly undid straps and fasteners and Alex was treated to a strip show. Slowly, she pulled the fabric off of one shoulder and then the other before pulling it down just below her breasts. Alex’s eyes almost fell out of his head as he noticed that she was wearing a new lacy black bra and an almost feral part of Alex’s brain was jealous that the fabric was able to hold Miranda’s firm breasts and that they weren’t in his hands. She straddled his lap again and ever so gentle pulled Alex’s face close to her bosom before pulling away again. Her skin was as silken as the outfit she was removing, and it was a sensation that Alex yearned for. Next her arms and despite their gentle appearance, Alex knew from experience the power that was behind them. He payed for it when during their first sparing session, he underestimated her and soon ended up face flat on the mat with his arm pinned beneath her knee. Fingers danced across Alex’s jawline and he shivered from the almost electric touch that only she seemed to elicit from him.

Alex was forced to take a sharp breath in as she spun around on her heel and sat in his lap. Her soft hair bounced as she bent down to undo the fasteners connecting her heeled boots to the rest of her uniform. As her hair bobbed up and down, that floral scent returned in earnest, consuming Alex’s senses and almost making him dizzy. Again, not a single word had been muttered since they left the party downstairs and for one thing, Alex was happy about it. His brain felt starved and yet supercharged. The biotic field almost like a tender embrace, his skin electrified. It was a sensation unlike any other. She stood and with a tender smile over her shoulder, her arms snaked once again down along her delicious curves and with a single flick of her wrist, her bra came off and she threw it at Alex. It draped over his face and Alex watched with awe as her hands continued their journey downward, pulling the remainder of the catsuit down over her flawless body. Alex’s mouth went dry as he also discovered that she had bought a lacy thong along with the bra. After carefully removing the catsuit and folding it, she returned to Alex and winked at him, mirth evident from her brilliant rare smile.

Biotics always amazed Alex despite having a small talent for it himself. Miranda’s mastery of it though was like she could control water. It would ebb and flow and just like mother nature, it could rip, and tear, and destroy. Alex could feel the biotic field shift and warp as she slowly dropped herself to her knees and began to loosen his trousers. If god struck now and killed him, Alex could die a happy man for having even met Miranda in the first place. An Adonis, a modern day Aphrodite, Alex quickly lost control of his mind as he felt lithe fingers wrap around his raging length. It pulsed and sprung from it’s polyester prison and stood happily at full mast as Miranda wrapped her fingers around the waistband of his trousers and underwear and removed them in one graceful pull. Up and down, up and down, Alex watched Miranda’s hand stroke him at a pace so slow it almost felt torturous. Next her tongue danced up and down his length as her free hand juggled his balls and Alex felt as though someone had used an Overload on his brain. Coherent thought; vanished. Sensibility; vanished. In the whole entire galaxy there was only the two of them. It was an oasis, paradise, heaven, the garden of Eden, Shangri-La… perfection. Sheer and utter perfection. The final nail was driven into the coffin as she gently kissed the tip before wrapping her lips around the generous length and began to bob up and down. As a deep and guttural growl erupted from Alex’s throat, Miranda gave a hum of approval before speeding up. Alex groaned and moaned as she slowed down briefly in order to take longer strokes and Alex could feel himself reaching his limit. Muscles tensed and calves threatened to tear themselves asunder as Alex tried to hold himself together, but Miranda didn’t give him any mercy. Faster and faster she went before Alex lost himself in complete and utter bliss as he spilled his seed down her throat. Alex had walked off the deep end, fireworks exploded behind his eyes and he could slightly taste blood as he bit down to try and muffle the groan that came up from the very depths of his soul. Miranda stood up, satisfied with herself and swayed over towards their bed. Her eyes never left Alex’s as she crawled up backwards on the bed, inviting Alex to the bed with a languid wiggle of her finger. As she lifted her fingers to her mouth and blew a kiss, Alex could feel the field wash away and he was forced to take a back seat as the feral beast took the driver’s seat.

Erupting from the couch, Alex ripped his jacket off, and the sensible part of his brain made a mental note to buy another one. Alex could feel Miranda’s eyes scanning him, etching every nook and cranny, every scar, every muscle of his body onto a delicious little memory that she would keep to herself. The bed sagged slightly as he kneeled down onto it. Crawling up along the bed, Alex feathered gentle kisses from the tips of her toes, up along her elegant legs, glancing ever so swiftly along her inner thigh before he captured her mouth in a searing battle for dominance. Their tongues danced around each other as Alex could taste the remainder of her earlier treat. Pinning both her hands above her head with one hand, Alex took one nipple in his mouth as he kneaded her other breast with his free hand. As he gently nibbled and tickled, he could feel her nipple harden in his mouth and the gentle hitching of her breath only drove him on. Swapping breasts, Alex couldn’t help but grin as he urged a moan from her as he pinched and pulled at her sensitive nipple.

Alex began to creep down along her body, along the cleft between her breasts, over her toned stomach before reaching the waistband for her underwear. Taking a moment, he glanced up at her and stared as her glazed eyes urged him to continue. He ripped her thong off with his teeth before driving his tongue deep within her folds. The sudden gasp only drove him on as he traced ministrations along the sensitive pink flesh. Her breath quickened as Alex continued on, changing depth and direction multiple times in order to drive her crazy. As her muscles tensed and she began to utter unintelligible mutters, Alex assumed she was close and got quicker and quicker until with a scream that Alex was sure they had heard down in the mess, she came over his face. However, Alex wasn’t finished and drove three digits into her folds and began to finger her mercilessly. Her screams hit a new pitch as he drove her orgasm onward and over the edge a second time as she came on his hand. She was covered in beads of sweat as she desperately tried to replace the much needed oxygen in her lungs. Alex removed himself from his place and gently stroked her face. As she sucked on the fingers that he had fingered her with, he could feel himself getting painfully stiff again. Miranda seemed to notice also as she spread herself, eager for the night to continue.

Alex lined himself up with her entrance and captured her mouth in another kiss as he slowly buried himself to the hilt. The groan that emanated from her only seem to try and urge Alex on, but he held himself back, eager for them both to enjoy the experience. He set the tempo, a terribly slow one; Miranda’s dripping folds offering no resistance to his ministrations. Eventually, he began to drive himself deeper and harder eliciting another series of pants and moans from the beautiful woman beneath him. The same woman who had saved his ass a hundred times. The same woman who allowed herself to be vulnerable around him, who trusted him, who loved him. Alex had made a pact that night, a promise to himself that no matter what the future brought, that he would come back. He would return to Miranda and he would prove himself worthy of her love even if it took until the end of time. He would win the war so that their children would have a world to grow up in, a world where they could learn and live and experience everything the world had to offer, unafraid of the Reapers and the other monsters that lived in the galaxy.

Finally, Alex could feel that familiar sensation and increased the tempo, tenfold. Miranda’s hands fell down to knuckle the bedsheets as she neared her own blissful end. Miranda fell over the edge into bliss with a scream so loud that Alex knew was going to be the talk of the mess tomorrow (Which indeed it was, regardless of how many people Miranda gave the death stare to) and Alex followed her a few seconds later. He spilled himself inside her as his face went scarlet from the force of his groan. Alex fell onto the sheets beside Miranda and immediately wrapped an arm around her naked waist. Despite her racing heart, she turned and captured Alex’s mouth in another kiss that made his toes curl and hair stand on end. This was it. Wrapped up in each other’s arms; this was home, and Alex would always come home. That night as they spooned together, they told each other that they loved each other before falling asleep.

\--

Alex recoiled from the strength and pure emotion that came from the memory. God, how he missed her. He tried to contact her before he left Earth but so far he hadn’t heard anything. He trusted her and knew that she could protect herself, but war had a nasty habit of reminding you of what’s dear to your heart.

Replacing the frame on his desk, Alex noticed the gentle flash on his monitor and decided to check his inbox. He couldn’t contain his utter happiness at the message that was at the top of the list. Miranda was safe and she was looking for him. She was on the Citadel and war or not, he was going to see her.

“Joker? Plot a course for the Citadel. I have important business to get to.”

“Roger that.”

Finally reaching the bathroom, Alex stepped in under the cold rush of water. Maybe that memory was more powerful than he thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alex could barely contain himself as the Normandy began to dock in the Citadel. It was true that he had quite a lot of business here on the station but there was one very specific reason for him to be as excited as he was. Or rather one very specific person. Alex came down from his cabin and visited the bridge as Joker was awaiting docking confirmation and began to wring his hands together to ease his mind. Seven months. It had been seven months since he saw Miranda last. Since he saw her cute dimples as she treated him to a rare smile. Since he had the chance to simply stare at and proceed to get lost in her azure eyes. He realized that he was starting to get a little tacky now, but what could he say? They were almost electrifying.

“You ok Commander? I mean you look like a kid at the school dance. Never mind the fact that if you rub your hands together any faster, you might catch fire.”

“It is true Alex. My scanners indicate an elevated heart rate and you seem to be holding your shoulders rather tightly. Should I ask Dr. Chakwas to report to the bridge?”

“No need, thanks. I’m just thinking about the things that I have to get done. List never seems to end.” Alex laughed dryly. “Hey, Joker. Is there a particular reason that we’ve not docked yet?”

“Just waiting on confirmation Shepard. They are taking a lot longer than usual though.”

Just then a voice came through on the other side.

“SSV Normandy? Unfortunately, the docking bridge at your usual bay is not operating at the moment. We’re sending you to another bay temporarily as the damage is fixed.”

Alex couldn’t help but sigh. “Where is the new dock?”

“The nearest bay is in the presidium. Docking bay A15.”

Once the Normandy landed, Alex had been the first one out. Running past crowds of onlookers and important dignitaries, Alex didn’t care as long as he got to D24. Thankfully, he could exploit his power as a spectre for once and get priority travel in the elevator. Finally, he reached D24, only to be stopped by a C-Sec officer not 5 seconds later.

“Sorry Commander. Bay is currently being repaired by the keepers. We had a problem a few days ago and it’s no longer airtight.”

_‘Fuck!’_ “No problem guys, thanks” _‘Where is she?’_

Alex scanned through his messages on his omni-tool before he spotted one.

_‘Room 6, Commons Apartments’_

There were no initials, but Alex had to assume that it was Miranda. Well it was either her or someone trying to lure him into a trap, but his gut feeling had never let him down before. Alex climbed back into the lift and headed for the Commons. He preferred the Commons over the wards, more open space and a larger array of shops. It was a much nicer place to take a bit of downtime. As the doors opened, Alex tore out of the elevator at full sprint. He spotted a small store and had a strange idea. It would be seen as a sign of romance or a terrible cliché but who cares! Well, he cared that Miranda would appreciate the gesture but like his father had told him every year on his parents anniversary.

“It ain’t the value of the object that matters. It’s whether it comes from the heart that counts.”

Every year, Ben Shepard would simply give his wife a small bushel of purple tulips. Never an overly extravagant present, but when his parents had been stationed on the same colony together, one day on patrol Hannah had commented on how beautiful the tulips were. The tulips there were part of an experiment about seeing how capable Earth flora were at adapting to atmospheres on colony worlds so he couldn’t pick any for her but later that year, on her birthday, she had anonymously received a bushel of purple tulips. Alex had no idea what flowers Miranda liked but he decided to roll with it. He got to the counter and spotted it. A beautiful blue flower with silken petals and a scent like peony. The Asari florist didn’t seem surprised at his choice.

“Very few find it easy to ignore the beauty of a Thessian rose. You have a good eye. Is it for someone special? Would you like me to wrap it up?”

“Yes please. Nothing flashy… just tasteful.”

“Right away sir.” Alex watched as the florist picked the flower with practised fingers and snipped the thorns from the purple stem. Wrapping it in paper, she finished it off with a swatch of scarlet ribbon. As Alex handed over his chit to pay for it, the florist lifted her hand.

“It’s on the house. I just hope your special someone likes it.”

Alex thanked her before heading for the apartment. As he stepped closer, his feet felt weighed down, almost leaden. He was so eager to see her, and yet so terrified. He wasn’t naïve. This was war and who knows what could happen. They could say goodbye today unknowing that they may never see each other again. Alex had stared down monsters, ghouls, and all other sorts of things but this was a whole other fear. One that he would use everything at his disposal to not see come true. Alex spotted the apartment but noticed that it was locked. He wondered if maybe she had left or maybe he had missed her but as he got closer, the door chimed and turned green. Alex stood in front of the door for a moment, taking a deep breath before the door whizzed open and two hands pulled him inside.

First thing that Alex noticed was that smell. That perfect aroma that told him that he was home, flooded his senses and for a brief moment, he was happy that he was currently being pinned against the wall because he wasn’t sure if he could trust his legs to keep him standing. Second thing he noticed was that Miranda was here, right in front of him, kissing him and he was still standing there like an idiot. Wrapping his arms around her back, they settled at the base of her spine as he replied to the kiss with equal fervour. Their tongues danced together as they tried to put several months of love and longing into a single kiss. Sadly, they eventually had to stop to take a breath but that didn’t mean that they broke apart. They stood there, holding each other.

“Miri…”

“Alex. How are you?”

“A million times better now that I’m here. Good god how I missed you.”

“I missed you too. What have you been up to?”

“Oh just trying to defeat a race of millennia old machines that are hell bent on destroying all life in the known galaxy. Kinda light for my usual Sunday. You?”

Miranda slapped him on the chest. “You ass.”

“You know you love it.”

Miranda’s hands slid down his back and rested on the seat of his trousers. “That I do. I rebuilt them after all, and I do damn fine work… but really?”

“The Council sent me to Menae to pick up the Primarch for a war summit. Turians, Salarians, and Krogan. Asari pulled out in order to cover their own asses. I’m hosting that now too so while I’m here on the Citadel, I need chips and dip. If college taught me anything, you need chips and dip whenever you’re hosting anything.”

“That’s a volatile little mixture. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather just set off a nuke onboard. I’m pretty sure that it would do less damage.”

“Why Miranda Lawson, I do believe my wiseass-ness has rubbed off on you.”

“Oh whatever shall I do?!”

“Nothing I’m afraid. I’m afraid it’s permanent. Oh, by the way…”

Alex pulled the flower from behind Miranda’s back and stood it between them. Miranda took a small step back as she took it from his hand. Lifting it to her face, she breathed in deep. It was a lot more touching than she could have thought it would be, watching the vids. Alex’s tender smile didn’t do anything to stop the warm feeling growing in her chest.

“Alex… this is beautiful. Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. You deserve a lot more, but choice is a little limited… with the war and all.”

“It’s not your fault that we’re not ready Alex. You did all you could. People will always want to pretend that monsters don’t exist rather than deal with the reality.”

“I know that but right now I don’t care. I’m stuck here on business for a few hours, a day at most. I want to spend as much of that time with you as I can.”

Miranda smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. She pushed herself free from Alex’s arms.

“I’d love to Alex, but I can’t.”

“What is it? You know you can tell me.”

Miranda sighed. “It’s Ori. I haven’t heard from her in a while and I’m getting worried.”

“Is it your father?” Miranda almost laughed when she saw his hands curl into tight fists.

“I think so. He’s the only one crazy enough to go after her while all this is going on.”

“Come with me. We’ll take the Normandy and blow his door down. Give that bastard the scare of his life.”

“Alex… we both know you can’t do that. If I could, I’d follow you all the way to the gates of hell just so we could kick those bastards back to hell together, but you are too important to go chasing after a madman.”

Alex wrapped his arms lazily around Miranda’s waist. He seemed to want to say something but finally gave a sigh of defeat before his shoulders sagged slightly.

“It’s good that at least one of us has a good head on their shoulders. It’ll be important in the future.”

Miranda’s face screwed slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Well one of us has to play the bad guy when I go off and get our kids all spoiled and hopped up on sugar and ice cream.”

“Kids?! Alex…”

Alex silenced Miranda with a chaste kiss on her lips. Miranda shivered slightly at the intense tenderness and affection behind the gesture.

“I know about your benign neoplasm, but I also know that the only person capable of curing it is right here in my arms. You are the most incredible person I have ever known Miri. You can cure anything and everything, I just know it. First, we simply need to have a world for our children to grow old in.”

Miranda had never put a lot of faith in others. It was simply a rule of life that had been put in her head by her father and one that had kept her alive up until now; but hearing the almost fanatical belief in Alex’s voice. The complete and utter trust in her abilities, she wasn’t sure how to feel. She settled on happy.

“I love you Alex. Now just the simple task of killing them…”

“I love you too Miri but believe me, all this politics makes Reaper killing seem like a vacation.”

Miranda leaned in and pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek. Wrapping his hand around the rose, she stood back.

“Watch that for me please. Although knowing your track record with fish, it’d be more humane to set it on fire… or give it to Jack.”

Alex feigned injury. “Ouch…”

“Stay safe out there Alex.”

“Stay safe Miri.”

Alex stood there as the door shut behind her.

\--

Alex patted himself dry. After many arduous hours on board the Citadel, he finally managed to get to his cabin and detox for a few hours. They were on their way to the War Summit and in order to get out of all of this alive, he’d be playing host and peacemaker.

“At least I’ll get to see Wrex again…”

_Many people would come to the loft after that day. Many people would admire the medals and the models and even the photo frames, but only few will see the lone flower standing healthy and tall in its glass vase – a testament and a promise to come back home._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***READER DISCRETION ADVISED!***
> 
> While there are no in depth graphic descriptions within this Chapter, there are some images within that may disturb some people. Just thought that you should know before continuing. This will not be a common occurrence within this story.

The Genophage. An attempt to curb and control the Krogan population that only led to more death and destruction. An olive branch extended by the Salarians that turned out to be little more than a blade in the back that killed millions. A grim part of reality that Alex was never in favour of; more so after he had met Wrex. They had become fast friends and after Alex had returned from the dead, he was happy to hear that he had returned home in an effort to unify and pacify. Alex knew that the galaxy needed the Krogan to help fight the Reapers so he wanted to do everything that he could to help them survive and grow as a people after all this was over.

That was why he went with Wrex to Sur’kesh. That’s why he fought tooth and nail against Cerberus as they tried to destroy any chance of an alliance between the Krogans and Turians. Why he reclaimed the Orbital Cannon and mourned the loss of the Primarch’s son. That’s why he spend hours down in the medical bay talking and getting to know Urdnot Bakara. Why he travelled out to help Arlakh Company and helped the Rachni queen escape. Everyone deserves a second chance.

Now he was standing there. Eyes cast towards the Shroud Facility and tears freely falling. Mordin had sacrificed himself for peace. For a future for the Krogan people. While Alex hadn’t agreed with Mordin on quite a few of his views, particularly towards the Genophage, he was happy to find a friend in the ‘very image of a scientist Salarian’. A small part of Alex had hoped that Mordin would have just come back down from the Shroud, his mind and mouth firing a hundred words and a thousand questions, but he knew better. There had been a few Husks running around the grounds as Alex had left the facility and they felt the pain in Alex’s heart by the force of his shotgun. Necrosed tissue and cybernetics were reduced to smears and splatters as Alex mourned the loss of another friend to this goddamn war. Wrex had laughed as Alex walked out of the grounds, shotgun overheated, and armour smeared, but calmed down and gave a friendly headbutt as he drew nearer. That night, a Salarian was honoured in the hallowed grounds and Alex couldn’t have been happier to take part.

The following day, Alex said goodbye to Tuchanka, to Wrex and Bakara, to Grunt, and to a world that may have been almost destroyed by nuclear fire but had a distinctive beauty that was all its own. The Krogan would now have a future full of children, happiness, respect, and a cultural regrowth that would stagger sentient life everywhere. However, Alex now had a mission. A personal mission to bring to light Linron’s eagerness to betray her allies and condemn nearly a whole civilisation to a slow and tormented death.

“Hey Edi? Can you contact Councillor Valern for me?”

“Right away Alex. Patching you through now.”

The mask of Spectre Alex Shepard slipped on as Valern’s visage shimmered into view. The Councillor seemed to be surprised to be hearing from Alex for once, but his surprise didn’t last long.

“Ah Commander. Just the man I was looking for.”

“One moment Councillor. I want to talk to you about Dalatrass Linron-”

“Commander. I trust that your concerns regarding the Dalatrass are serious, but I must speak to you about Councillor Udina.”

“Udina? Why?”

“I believe he is linked with forces that plot against you and the war. It is imperative that you come and speak with me somewhere private.”

“We are on our way to the Citadel as I speak in order to resupply. I will see you as soon as I arrive.”

“I’m looking forward to it Commander. Valern out.”

Alex stopped for a moment to contemplate what Valern was saying.

_‘Linked with forces that plot against me? I think I know who he’s talking about, but I hope that I’m wrong…’_

“Hey Joker! Double time it to the Citadel.”

“Right away Commander.”

\--

“That utter backstabbing bastard!”

Alex was crouched behind a crate as Centurions had flanked him and an overload had unfortunately taken his shields out. For the first time, Alex found himself regretting not taking Garrus’ advice. His armour could hold against a few rounds but not the sheer number around him. Alex slapped a new clip into his Mattock.

“Hey Shepard?”

“Yeah?”

“Mind if we step in? You look to be a little crowded over there.”

“By all means Garrus. You know I was just waiting for your Turian ass to hit something. We need this little competition to be a little fair.”

Alex heard the familiar whistle of the high calibre round sailing through the air followed by heavy armour crumpling to the ground.

“Oh shit! He’s got back-up!”

Alex risked a quick glimpse over his makeshift barricade. The centurions had dispersed, and Alex finally heard his shield generator kick back in. Holstering his rifle, Alex grabbed his shotgun and went on the hunt.

“I’m totally in the lead now.”

“In your dreams Vakarian.”

“Must all primitives be this talkative?”

\--

Alex’s knuckles were white as he drove the skycar after Leng. The bastard had managed to run Thane through with his blade before he hightailed it after the Council. Alex knew that between the injury, and Thane’s age and medical condition that he probably wouldn’t survive but Alex wouldn’t leave the bastard get away. Garrus was beside him, staring out at the Cerberus troops firing at civilians and didn’t bother to hide the anger in his sub-vocals. Alex couldn’t blame him; he felt the same. The skycar rocked as Kai Leng landed on the windshield. Alex immediately grabbed his pistol and started firing but Leng’s shields were too strong and he effortlessly drove his blade through the skycar’s engine. The console spluttered and died as the skycar began to lose altitude. Leng leapt to another car and sped off. Alex shielded his face as the car came down onto one of the lower wards.

Somehow, they crawled out of the crash and the fighting began again. Phantoms, Wraiths, and Centurions came at them in earnest before an Atlas fell from a higher ward level in order to join in on the fun. Alex focused on it as Garrus took care of the Wraiths. Finally Alex managed to crack the cabin of the Atlas and threw a grenade into the cabin. As the pilot strived to get out the Atlas went up in a huge ball of flame and shrapnel, taking the ground out from underneath it. Their path was cut off.

“Bailey? We need a way around from our current position. Explosion took out our path.”

“One minute… and… there! You should be able to cut through a day-care nearby. Go in one door and out the other and you should be back on track.”

“Perfect.”

“You had better hurry Shepard. I can see that someone is in an awful hurry to reach the Council.”

Alex took point as they headed for the day-care. It’s only as they got closer that Alex began to get a terrible foreboding feeling and began running towards the day-care at full sprint. The front door was on the fritz, sparks flying, and Alex soon took care of it by ripping some wires out of a nearby fuse box. He stepped in and a horrible smell reached his nose. A smell that was familiar and yet never welcomed. The smell of burnt flesh. Garrus and Javik soon caught up with Alex inside the main atrium of the building. All piled up in one corner were children. Dead children off every species and all ages, their small bodies burned up in a sinister, evil attempt of hiding them. Alex stood there, almost shell shocked as he wrung a half-charred teddy bear in his hands. Garrus stood beside him and put a hand on his shoulder but Alex was away in his own head. The look in his eyes of genuine fear and disbelief. Garrus knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Shepard! Shepard!”

No reply. Garrus began to gently shake his shoulder but still no change. Then Javik walked up and punched Alex in the jaw. Garrus stood back a step in confusion but felt like he knew what he was doing.

“Commander! Get a hold of yourself! We are at war with the Reapers! This kind of tactic is common for them. Kill the young to strike fear into the brave and stubborn. If you don’t step out of it, this Udina will get away and the Council will die. The Reapers will win.”

Garrus watched as the shock in Alex’s eyes melted away into an anger. No, a rage unlike anything he had ever seen before. Bigger than anything he had ever seen before and in a small sense it scared him. Almost like Alex was in danger of burning himself because of it. Alex gripped his rifle and gave a firm and determined nod to his team. Without a word he took point once again and left the building. Garrus couldn’t help but worry about him but first they had a mission to do.

\--

“C’mon Shepard. You gotta admit that this does look a little suspicious.”

Alex felt like he had been slapped across the face. Here he was, staring down the barrel of one of his oldest friends. Kaidan seemed conflicted but that still didn’t stop him from pointing his pistol at Alex’s head.

“Kaidan, please… trust me on this.”

“I better not regret this Shepard.”

Kaidan spun on his heel and pointed his pistol directly at Udina.

“Councillor. I must ask that you step away from the console. Under Council law I am placing you under arrest.”

“To hell with that. I’m the one who gave you that power. You can’t hold it against me!”

“No, but I can.”

Udina hollered in pain as Alex shot him in both legs. He fell to the ground as Alex grabbed Udina and pulled him to his feet before roughly pinning both his arms behind his back.

“I’m going to make sure you pay for every single life lost today Udina. You bastard…”

A shot rang out and white hot pain flashed through Alex’s chest. His vision began to tunnel and darken and the last thing he saw before he hit the solid ground was his friends running towards him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***READER DISCRETION ADVISED***
> 
> Like the previous chapter, there are some descriptions or images that some may find troubling.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Around him, Alex could only see black. Endless and devoid of even a single speck of light, his only company, his thoughts.

_‘Where the hell am I?’_

_‘How the hell did I get here?’_

The air was dead. Neither warm nor cold, it felt like limbo. Alex tried to walk but found that his foot was almost stuck to the floor. It felt like he was trying to wade through tarmac, and it was easily one of the strangest sensations he had ever experienced.

“Hello?!”

Nothing. Not even an echo. Alex pressed on, slowly but surely making progress. He wasn’t sure what direction he was headed. East, West, North, South; direction didn’t make any sense here. In fact, nothing did. No wind and yet he felt like he was encased in a gel of some kind. A thousand sensations and a thousand questions.

Suddenly a rupture. The ground and even the air begins to tremor before the ground crumbles away from beneath him and Alex begins to fall. Where the air was thick and firm before; now it only seems to be pulling him down faster into the abyss. The air whistles in his ears as he falls faster and faster until he suddenly stops.

“Gee Commander. I can’t wait to see some real action!”

_‘Jenkins?’_

“Commander! Go back and save Alenko!”

_‘Ash?’_

Voices and old memories began to resurface. Images flickered in the space around him. His friends: the ones that all died because he simply wasn’t strong enough to save them. Their faces looked hallowed and lifeless.

“Oh look at the great Commander Shepard. He’d rather save his alien friends than his own species! Some hero he is!”

Alex tried to shut his eyes. Out of the murky black crawled the remains of his crew that died aboard the SR1. Pressly, along with every other soul that perished on board. Their faces twisted in anger and their eyes screaming the guilt that Alex could never forget. Closer they came. Alex tried to push them back but couldn’t. His arms were leaden and useless against the horde as they pulled and slapped and scratched at their former CO.

“It’s your fault that we’re dead!”

Their screams began to warble and distort as they melted in front of his eyes. Their remains pooled together and from the ooze, a thunderous and metallic voice began to scream.

“You have failed. Your resistance was and has always been futile and you have failed. You cannot and will not stop the harvest!”

Robotic droning cut through the void as Alex began to see his friends. Only, they were broken and transformed into Reaper troops. Tali’s visor was cracked open and the cybernetics were visible underneath. A marauder wearing Garrus’s face came next followed by brutes that looked like Wrex and Grunt. A husk came next that looked like Joker. Gone was the sarcastic and witty gleam in his eyes, replaced by soulless blue lights as he dragged a broken mech behind him. Edi’s face was half destroyed, joints crackling with electricity as the Joker husk began to tear it apart with his bare hands.

“This is all your fault. Why fight back against something that is futile in its very nature?”

Another husk walked out of the shadows. Alex tried to scream but couldn’t. This one looked like Miranda. Her body broken and contorted. Lifeless eyes and skin torn, cybernetics having fully destroyed her. Her soul, gone. Fire, extinguished. Alex tried to move but his blood was frozen, his muscles, locked. He could only watch as the deformed versions of his friends and family began to slice, rip, and tear him limb from limb. He watched as the Miranda husk drove her arm within his chest and ripped his still beating heart out and crushed it in her hands. As his vision began to thankfully fade, all he could hear were his friends shouting at him and cursing him for damning them all.

\--

‘beep…beep…beep…beep…beep’

The light was harsh on his eyes as Alex tried to open them. He brought his arm up to shield them and only then noticed that he had many needles, drips, and cannulas in his arm. In fact, judging by the view he had, he was in Huerta memorial. Gripping either side of the bed, Alex tried to pull himself up but the pain that shot up along his side stopped that attempt rather quickly. The door slid open.

“Sorry?”

The nurse almost jumped out of his skin before he promptly left the room. Alex took a look around the room. It was the same one that Kaidan had been put in. The door quickly open once again, this time admitting Dr. Chakwas and Admiral Hackett into the room.

“Ah Commander. Good to see you awake again. You gave us all quite the scare back there.”

“What happened?”

“Well after you apprehended Udina, it would seem as though someone wanted to make sure he couldn’t say anything, so they stopped him from doing so. It’s a surprise that you didn’t get any more damage than deep penetration wounds and rapid blood loss. The sniper used a Widow.”

“A Black Widow to be precise.”

The shock on Alex’s face was obvious. “That kind of firepower-“

“-is usually reserved for Spectre members only, we know. We knew that Cerberus was well equipped, but this just spells more bad news.”

“Forgive me for asking but what are you two doing here?”

“Well for me, being the Normandy’s medical officer, I had the most knowledge regarding your implants. While I may not have as in depth knowledge as someone we know, I was the next best thing. After Dr. Michel contacted me, I came down here as soon as I could. That was a week ago.”

“For me, it was the simple matter that a pro human terrorist group had attempted to seize the Citadel and kill the Council. The people needed to know that the Alliance were stepping in to put Cerberus down. I’ve got to thank you for stepping in when you did, Commander. In fact, the whole galaxy does. Who knows what might have happened if you didn’t stop Udina and that damn coup.”

“I knew Udina was power hungry but a coup?! Overthrowing the Council? What the hell was he thinking?”

“Unfortunately, we will never find out. Cerberus took care of that. The only good thing that came from all this is that both the Salarians and the Asari are finally contributing to the war effort.”

“It’s too bad that it took a coup for it to happen.”

“War is a chaotic and unpredictable time Commander. We both know that.”

“Well Alex. I do have some good news. Your implants have repaired the majority of the damage. We were just waiting for you to wake up before we could look at discharging you. It’ll still be at least a day or two, but you won’t have to wait too long.”

“That’s good because Commander, we have a situation brewing outside the Perseus Veil and it is a bad one. I need you to get out there and try and solve the issue before it gets out of hand.”

“Right away Admiral.”

“I appreciate it Alex. Now sit tight while you can. As unwanted as this may be, this might be the only break you get for a while.”

Hackett soon left and Chakwas came closer, scanning Alex with her omni-tool.

“Alex, I pride myself on my skill as a medic but those implants of yours are some of the most advance I have ever seen. I may have reached out to that mutual friend of ours and she gave me a brief little crash course on them. She also told me to tell you that she is safe and that she’s close, whatever that means.”

“Thanks Karin.”

“Anytime Commander. Now be more careful in the future. I am eager to crack open that bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy so don’t put yourself in an early grave.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good, Now I’ll be back to check up on you later.”

\--

“Eh? Knock, knock?”

Alex couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face as Kaidan stepped into the room. The major was holding himself rather tightly but walked in anyway and took a seat beside Alex.

“Déjà vu much?”

“I know. At least this does prove one thing for me.”

“And that is?”

“That you’re still the crazy bastard that I followed to Illos and beyond. Even that mech back on Mars had some kind of self-preservation instincts.”

“Kaidan-“

“I know and I came here to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t trust you and I’m sorry that I doubted your allegiance.”

“Kaidan-“

“How about I just sum it all up and just say that I’m sorry for being a short sighted bastard?”

“Kaidan! Apology accepted!”

“Thanks Shepard. Actually there was one other thing I wanted to say to you. It’s Hackett. He’s offered me a position… biotic squadron… but if there was even a chance of me being on the Normandy again, I’d-“

“One footlocker, Major Alenko. Welcome aboard.”

“Thanks Commander. And I have a little bit of good news…”

Kaidan reached onto the table behind him and grabbed the remote. The screen flickered to life and Khalisah Al-Jilani was there in all her glory.

_‘Pro-human group Cerberus has been ordered to disband following their attempted coup on the Citadel a week ago. After it came to light that the group had made an attempt on the Council’s lives, investors and sponsors all withdrew their support for the group, regardless of threats made against their lives. Councillors Tevos, Valern, and Sparatus have all come out publicly, announcing their heartfelt thanks to galactic hero, Commander and Council Spectre Alexander James Shepard for his bravery in saving their lives once again and stopping the disaster. Public disapproval and outrage are at an all time high following the coup._

_We have reached out to Commander Shepard, the Council department, and the Alliance for their views on this development but more on this as the story develops. This has been Khalisah Al-Jilani with Westerlund News.’_

“The bastard’s deserve worse.”

“I know Commander but take a victory where you can get it. We have them on the ropes now. Not much more that they can do.”

“Yeah, but you know what they say about cornered animals.”

Kaidan’s omni-tool began to buzz.

“Sorry Commander, but I gotta go. Duty calls.”

“No worries Kaidan. I’ll see you onboard.”

“Yeah. It’s uh… good to see you again Shepard.”

“You too Kaidan.”

The door shut behind him.

“You too.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I will be adding a chapter on the Citadel DLC, the next chapter will be about the horizon mission and I have to have Miranda there so it makes the most sense.
> 
> By the way, I would like to thank each and every single person who has read this story or any of my other projects. It means the world to me!

‘Does this unit have a soul?’

Alex thought long and hard about that question. The civil war between the Quarians and the Geth was over. A peaceful end as both sides finally decided to peacefully co-exist and share Rannoch rather than to fight over it. Unfortunately, they had lost Legion in the process and he was mourned. He had sacrificed himself in order to give the Geth full sentience and just before he died, he asked a simple question.

‘Does this unit have a soul?’

It was funny because if you had asked Alex that same question a few years ago, he’d have denied it as much as he possibly could. The Geth were tools used by Saren, and by extension Sovereign, to wreak havoc and chaos on the universe. Alex had watched as they impaled tens of people on the Dragon’s Teeth in order to change them into husks. It had angered him so intensely back then and yet here he was, shedding tears for a friend and fallen comrade. This war was painful.

Tali had been so quick to forgive Legion in the end. Alex had held her there, on that rocky overlook, for a few minutes as she quietly cried on his shoulder. The Geth were finally free, they were their own people, free to have their own ambitions and create their own culture. And yet it was a bittersweet victory. They had both lost a dear friend. But Alex also felt angry.

He was angry with the complications of intergalactic politics, angry with Cerberus, and the Reapers sure, but he was angry with himself as well. He had been quick to reprimand Han’Gerral when the Admiral had taken the chance to destroy the Geth Dreadnought that hung over Rannoch. He had ranted that day that the Admiral’s actions had damaged the chances of the civil war ending peacefully. Alex had delved deep into the Geth Consensus and learned about their origins, their history, their pain, and suffering. He had quickly extended a hand when they pledged their aid in taking down the Reapers but was that all there was to his goal? Was he really only doing all this just so he could gain allies for the Crucible project and the subsequent assault to reclaim Earth? There, in front of him was a friend. An unexpected one, but a valued one all the same; and the response that Alex gave to Legion’s question? Nothing. Silence.

It wasn’t as though Alex had a problem with mechs or A.I’s because he would easily count Edi as a friend; and a dear one at that. Alex trusted Legion. He had supported Alex just as much as everyone else during their mission against the Collectors. In fact, Legion had saved Alex from more than a healthy share of wounds, mortal and not, so why did he pause? Why did he choke when it should have been the easiest thing in the world to hug a dying friend and tell him that he did have a soul. An insightful and incredibly interesting one at that. Could it be some old trauma showing it’s ugly head this far into the future or did he, at some level of his mind, doubt that Legion and the other Geth could have a soul? It was because of this odd little moral dilemma that Alex found himself deep into a bottle of single malt scotch in the lounge. The Normandy was abuzz with activity all around him, but Alex found his thoughts to be all the company he needed. That is until others thought differently

The lounge door buzzed open as Alex lazily lifted the glass to his lips. He didn’t even bother looking at who came in. That changed when she decided to sit in the stool beside him.

“Edi? What are you doing here?”

“Well I do believe that crewmen are allowed an allotted time to relax and destress, so I left Jeff to pilot the Normandy.”

“I didn’t mean to intrude Edi. It’s not my business what my crew get up to as long as it doesn’t compromise the ship.”

“Based on reports overheard from the crew, you are one of the most lenient captains in the Alliance. I believe it to be a compliment based on the inflections used.”

“Nothing good comes from a stressed crew.”

“The same can be said of a ship’s captain?”

“What do you mean?”

“I take from the increased tension in your muscles that you believe that I was berating you. It was not my intention so if I have offended, then I apologize. But my point is that you have been so distracted by whatever is on your mind that you missed Specialist Traynor telling you that Admiral Hackett was available in the QEC room. I believe he was expecting your report on the civil war between the Geth and the Quarians.”

Alex’s eyes went wide before he quickly got to his feet. He didn’t expect the room to be spinning quite so much and before he fell, Edi grabbed his arm to steady him.

“I took the liberty of informing the Admiral that you were feeling unwell and had retired for the evening.”

Alex calmed back down and took his seat again. Before he noticed, Edi grabbed the glass and bottle and dropped them out of view on the other side of the counter.

“Now, as a friend, can you please tell me what is on your mind? My system has you logged here in the lounge for approximately five hours.”

Maybe it was the alcohol in his system making his brain fuzzy and bouncy, but he was sure he could see genuine worry in Edi’s eyes and in his state of lowered inhibitions, he told Edi about the maelstrom that was tearing his mind to pieces.

“I see. You feel as though you betrayed Legion. You also worry about your true intentions towards the alliances that you have brokered through the course of the war. Whether your feelings are really your own and not an illusion that you didn’t realize that you had put yourself under. Is that about right?”

Even in his buzzed state, Alex couldn’t believe that Edi had hit the target dead centre.

“I don’t know why the hell that Cerberus put Chambers on the crew. You’d have been perfect.”

“Ensign Chambers was a valued member of the crew Alex. She helped a large number of people overcome their fears and worries.”

“I know and I didn’t mean to sound so condescending, but I hated how it felt like she was always psychoanalyzing me. There was a reason that I usually went to Miri and the others about my fears and worries… but yeah. You got it in one.”

“Well let me ask you a question. Do you believe that I have a soul?”

“Yeah, of course. Why?”

“Well what’s the difference between me and Legion?”

“It’s not that-“

“We are both mainly software operating a physical hardware form. Is it our forms?”

“No,-“

“Because I am aware of your early career and the Geth that followed Saren. I am aware of the images that you witnessed. Is that where the distrust could spring from? Because you watched this form hurt and injure Major Alenko and yet you trust me to support you in live fire situations.”

“…”

“Again, my intention isn’t to berate or belittle but I do believe that a part of your mind may be trying to avoid it’s stresses by, what is the human saying again? Making a mountain out of a molehill?”

“Oh god… I’m a bastard. An utter bastard!”

“According to system records, that statement is incorrect. One, Hannah Holmes and Benedict Shepard applied for official marriage status before the date of your birth.”

“I didn’t mean in the literal sense of the word Edi. Humans use it when we want to call ourselves or others idiots or annoyances or something.”

“I… see. Thank you. I have added it to my colloquial database.”

“I should be thanking you Edi. You spent your break beating some much needed sense into a thick headed idiot.”

“There is no need for thanks Alex. What are friends for?”

“Yeah. Too bad that I’m such a terrible one.”

“I’m afraid that statement is also wrong. I know of several people on board the Normandy that would argue against that. You helped Tali end a civil war that had been generations in the making. You helped bring Krogan support to Palaven and you stopped Garrus from committing murder on the Citadel some months back. You cured the Genophage and helped usher in a new future for the Krogan people. I could go on.”

“You’re full of encouragement today Edi. Thanks, I mean it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna take this break time that you got me, take a fresh shower and rest.”

“As captain of this vessel you have executive power onboard. I’m powerless to stop you from going anywhere.”

Alex’s faced blanked before he lightly chuckled and stood up. As he gently staggered from the room, Edi followed him out. “Perhaps I should offer assistance?”

\--

Alex brought the cotton towel down over his face. The hot water and subsequent steaming helped clear his head and apart from some powerful scotch breath, he was feeling pretty ok. Grabbing a fresh pair of boxers from his dresser, Alex fell onto his couch and popped a particularly tense point in his shoulders.

Bringing up his omni-tool, he realised that he had a message from Tali.

_‘Hey Shepard._

_Just received word from Raan. Apparently after the damages that the flotilla took during the war, the Geth are repairing one of our liveships. They decided to name it the Legion. Just thought that you might have wanted to know._

_Tali.’_

Alex typed a quick reply before he simply cast his eyes upwards. While it was one of the minor details in the Normandy, Alex loved the skylight that hung above his cabin. It always helped him keep a level head whenever he would simply look out amongst the stars. Being a spacer kid, he always found peace out among the stars.

“Does this unit have a soul? Damn right you do, Legion. Miss you.”


	12. Chapter 12

Thessia had fallen. The Reapers had fallen on the Asari home world and even the most advanced society in the entire galaxy couldn’t protect themselves against the constant, brute onslaught. Alex had been tasked with rescuing a team of scientists from a temple dedicated to Athame. Liara and Javik followed him planet side and they were forced to watch as the battle was fought and lost. Liara had retired to her cabin as soon as they had returned to the Normandy and had been even more reclusive than normal. No one blamed her. Everyone on board was feeling the harsh effects of the war, everyone was hurting, mourning, and swearing vengeance. They had discovered that the Asari government had hid an entire Prothean beacon from the rest of Galactic society and worse still, Cerberus had stolen it from right under their feet. The last piece of the puzzle was right there within touching distance and it slipped through their fingers.

“Fucking Cerberus…”

The seams of the punching bag were beginning to weaken under Alex’s almost endless barrage of punches. Beads of sweat marked his skin as his heart raced but the fury kept him going.

“Fucking Illusive Man…”

Punch after Punch landed against the punching bag. The crewmen seemed to have the sense to leave the Commander to his own devices as he had been on his own since he got there some few hours ago.

“Fuck this bloody war!”

Finally, with his biotics standing behind the punch, Alex drove his fist against the bag with so much force that the bag went sailing across the room and collided with the opposite wall. Alex’s knuckles were bloody and slightly swollen, but he didn’t care. He grabbed his water bottle and drank the contents in a few deep swings. The door of the gym opened, and Alex caught the towel that was thrown his way. After he towelled himself down, he finally noticed Garrus leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.

“At least we know we’ll all be ok when the punching bags finally revolt against us.”

“What do you want Garrus?”

“Well I did want to come in here and throw a few punches but unfortunately, someone’s seen to it that I can’t.”

“Sorry.”

“Permission to speak freely?”

“You know you don’t need to ask that…”

“You look terrible Shepard.”

“I feel terrible. Every time it seems like we’ll have a leg up in this war and something else just comes in and throws a spanner in the works.”

“You talking about Thessia?”

“Not just Thessia but everything! Omega. Eden Prime. Rannoch. Tuchanka. Every time we get rid of one problem, Cerberus just throws another one in our lap.”

“You know you have no control over that. We all knew that Cerberus was bad news, but we still used them to help us kill the Collectors. There is a lot of bad in them, but you met Bryn. There’s a lot of good people in there too and they are all starting to see them for who they really are. It’s just unfortunate that the people that they have already indoctrinated can’t see it.”

“Yeah. You’re right but Thessia was the last straw. I’m sick of always being caught off guard. It’s time we brought the fight to them for once.”

“Commander Shepard required in the War Room.”

“I agree but it seems you’re wanted.” Garrus grimaced as Alex got closer. “Just do everyone a favour first and take a shower. You smell terrible too.”

\--

“Well you see, I managed to follow Leng’s shuttle as it left the system but unfortunately, the trail stopped.”

“Did we catch him?”

“Sadly, no. Edi and I believe that the tracker is being jammed locally within the system.”

“Alex, there are no military installations or a heavy Reaper presence within the system. The only thing of note is Sanctuary.”

“Sanctuary? Why does that sound familiar?”

“It’s a refugee camp stationed on the planet Horizon. It is supposedly a safe haven from the war.”

“Joker take us to Horizon. If it’s our only lead, then we’ll check it out.”

\--

“Commander, this place is empty. Where the hell are all the refugees?”

“I don’t know and judging by the amount of shuttles everywhere, there should be some queue outside. Stay alert and watch your six.”

Cortez dropped them just outside the heart of the compound and James was right. There wasn’t a soul anywhere. No bodies, no signs of a fight, nothing. As always, Alex took point while Kaidan and James kept closely behind. As they headed deeper inside, more signs of a struggle began to show themselves. The most obvious when a Cerberus shuttle had been knocked out of the air by a Harvester.

“Reapers fighting Cerberus? I thought they were friendly?”

“I thought so too but I can’t fault the Reapers for hating them. Come on, we should be able to find out more inside.”

Inside there was more fighting. Alex decided to keep back and let them fight each other. He couldn’t help the grimace as he watched a Brute land on top of a pair of troopers before turning the centurion into a fine red paste. Alex had full faith in his team however and it was a simple sweep and clear job afterward.

“Hey Loco! Get a look at this!”

On the monitor there was looping footage showing a battalions worth of refugees. Husbands and wives. Parents and children. If there was indeed this number of people here, then where the hell were they? Things weren’t adding up and with Cerberus being here, Alex had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

They continued on until Alex spotted a terminal at the end of the hall. He investigated it and was equally happy and horrified with what he found. There she was, in front of his eyes, albeit on a monitor screen, but Alex noticed her immediately.

_‘If you’re hearing this, stay away from Sanctuary! I repeat, stay away from Sanctuary! This is not some refugee paradise; this is a Cerberus testing facility!’_

“Geez. Whoever she is, she’s got some cojones.”

“Yeah, she does…”

Kaidan and James exchanged glances as Alex seemed to be focused on the looping recording. It was obvious that Alex knew who she was but now was not the time for an interrogation. James put his hand on Alex’s shoulder and shook him out of his reverie. Alex grabbed his rifle and headed in deeper.

“Double time, people!”

\--

Alex almost tore a muscle with how hard he was keeping his face impassive. Kaidan looked like he was going to be sick and James just looked mad. Sanctuary was nothing more than one big experiment and husk factory. Footage showed people being thrown into cages and containment, just to be turned into Husks to be studied and dissected.

“How the hell can these guys say that they’re fighting for humanity when they just turn people into monsters like that?! People come here in hope for protection!”

“We have to see if there’s any survivors left here. See if we can save some people from this goddamn nightmare.”

“I second that Loco!”

As Alex noticed what seemed to be another one of Miranda’s recordings, James checked up on Kaidan. This one showed her discovering the same terror that they had.

‘My father, Henry Lawson, runs this facility for Cerberus. He is blocking all outbound communication from the central control tower of the facility. I’m headed there now to try and unjam the signal.’

“I hope to whoever is listening that you’re ok Miri…”

“Hey Commander. Did you say something?”

“No!”

“Ok? Hey, look it’s that woman again. I don’t know about you guys but she’s hot! Wonder if when we save her, she might want to catch a drink with her hero?”

Alex stayed silent as James continued on. It took every ounce of willpower he had to keep himself calm and collected and not give James a haymaker against the jaw. Wait a minute? What the hell is going on inside his head?

“Anyway, we should head to the tower as well. That’s more than likely where we’ll find what we’re looking for.”

\--

More reaper forces stood in their way as they fought through the labs. Alex had recovered audio logs of Henry talking about his resounding successes and how proud he was of the work he had accomplished. It made him sick to the pit of his stomach.

“We’re fighting a war against the boogeymen and there are monsters like that everywhere…”

“This is why I worried about you Shepard. Who knows what Cerberus did when they rebuilt you? Could you have been a sleeper agent?”

“I can understand the mistrust Kaidan but what about now? Do you still think all that?”

“No, I don’t. Like I said before, even these Cerberus troopers take cover from time to time. They don’t all just charge into battle head first. You’re the only one I know that’s crazy enough to do that.”

“You do remember that I am your superior officer, don’t you major?”

“Affirmative. You’re insane…sir.”

“Damn Alenko. You just roasted the Commander…”

As they rounded another corner, there was no sign of any resistance, so the team took a moment to check their clips and supplies as Alex stumbled across another one of Miranda’s recordings. He fully trusted her ability to protect herself but simply seeing her through the screen did his heart and mind a lot of good. That is until he saw her narrowly avoid Kai Leng and his knuckles tightened around his rifle so hard that he was almost sure that he heard the bodywork crack.

“We have to get to the tower now!”

“Damn. Mr Ninja is here too! Does that guy ever take a break?”

“Unfortunately not. Now come on!”

Alex took off sprinting down the hall and James watched as he simply met the Reaper forces with his shotgun extended. There was a desperateness in him, but it was not the time to question it. He simply followed suit and followed Alex down towards the facilities central control centre.

\--

They were standing outside central command and Alex was on one side of the door, with James and Kaidan pinned on the other. Alex signalled for them to breach the room on the count of three. Both James and Kaidan stood there for a moment as they watched Alex disappear before their very eyes.

The door opened and they filled in. Immediately they could see that someone was holding another one hostage and that the woman from the vids was clutching a bullet wound in her arm.

“Ah, the Alliance. What a surprise.”

“Leave the girl go!”

“Why should I? My daughter is finally serving a purpose. Not the purpose I had intended but still a purpose.”

Kaidan noticed the familiar blue hue on the surface of the woman’s skin. So she was a biotic? The man levelled his pistol against his hostage’s head.

“Now, now Miranda. Be careful not to have an outburst, or poor Oriana here will have a terrible headache.”

The glare in her eyes would have reduced seasoned soldiers to tears but the hue died. She stood down.

“Good girl. It’s nice that you can still listen to your father.”

Kaidan and James had their rifles levelled against Henry but they both knew that Alex was in here somewhere. Kaidan didn’t even know that Alex had received Infiltrator training. The whole room froze when Alex had reappeared right in front of Henry. In a flurry, Alex had grabbed the pistol from him and freed Oriana in the process. Oriana had ran into Miranda’s arms as Alex battled with Henry, but it was obvious that Henry was outmatched. As Alex slammed his elbow into the side of Henry’s head, he whipped his arm around his back and kicked his legs out from beneath him. The man hit the ground hard as Alex pinned him to the ground.

“Ah… Commander Shepard. My daughters greatest little experiment.”

“Shut up!”

“ I suppose it’s you that I should thank for keeping my daughter from me.”

“You’re a fucking monster!”

“All is fair in war Commander. When mankind dropped the first atomic bomb, it was to end a war. This is the same goal.”

“You murdered hundreds of innocent refugees!”

“And the bomb killed millions, but it still brought about the end. It is a necessary evil.”

“James, take him outta here.”

“Roger that.”

As Alex stood his eyes quickly scanned the room until he spotted her. There were spots of blood on her suit and it had been torn in many places, but she was alive. That’s all that mattered. What had started as a purposeful stride, broke into a full sprint as Alex simply wanted to close the distance between them. She had her back to him, but Oriana could see him over Miri’s shoulder. Oriana laughed as she pointed over her shoulder. Miranda turned and for a brief moment, neither of them really knew what to do but it quickly passed, and they came together in a heated kiss.

This war had been hell. Hundreds of millions had died and with every step forward they took, the Reapers would just push them back two but right here, right now, that didn’t matter. Alex couldn’t help the tears from rolling down his face as he held Miranda in his arms. She was warm in his arms and Alex didn’t want to leave go. He had lost so much during this war, but she was the reason he kept fighting. She was the inspiration to brave the cuts and bruises, smile through the pain, she was the motivation that fuelled him forward and galaxy be damned, he didn’t want to leave her go. The kiss ended and it was then that they both realised that both Oriana and Kaidan had been staring at them.

“Is that how you welcome everyone you rescue Shepard?”

“Ori!”

“What?! Here you are, kissing the galaxy’s most eligible bachelor and here I am, sitting in the middle of the galaxy’s greatest dry spell…”

“I did not need to know that.”

“Uh Commander?”

“Yeah Kaidan?”

“The signals unjammed and the messages have been transmitted. Unfortunately, we haven’t been able to find the location of Cerberus’ HQ.”

“And you won’t. The Illusive Man has measures in place that the system he’s in just won’t show up on most navigational charts. However, I managed to place a tracking chip on Leng before the bastard took the research and left.”

“This is just what we needed!”

“Right then Commander, we’re prepped to leave.”

“Thanks Kaidan. Will you escort Oriana down to the shuttle? I’ll escort the illustrious Ms. Lawson here.”

“Roger that Commander.”

Alex watched as Kaidan and Oriana left the room before he turned to Miranda.

“The gossip when we get back is gonna be back in full swing.”

“I’m more worried for your friend Kaidan.”

“He’s a great soldier.”

“And Ori can talk the ear off a Reaper.”

“Oh dear. Maybe we should hurry and protect him.”

“Good idea.” 


	13. Shore Leave Shenanigans

“I can’t believe I’ve been grounded…”

“Hackett’s orders Joker. The Normandy needs a spit shine and clean up. This shore leave will do us all some good.”

“You’re just happy because this time off gives you some kissy time with Miranda.”

“That is definitely one of the perks but I’m serious. This war is wearing us all down. It would be bad if a fight broke out on board just because someone had to bottle it all up because I never gave him a chance to let it out.”

“Yeah, I guess… but if they mess with my girl in any way, I’m gonna throw your name around in order to get some people fired.”

“I’ll just deny all knowledge of your actions. A flight lieutenant that stole the identity of his CO and a council Spectre? I hope Edi likes conjugal visits…”

“Now that’s just cold.”

“By the look of things, you won’t have any time to think about it. It seems like someone has plans to keep you occupied for a while.”

Alex flicked his head down the gangway where they could both see Edi standing, seemingly waiting for Joker to disembark. For some reason, she had decided to wear clothes and Joker couldn’t keep the rosy tinge from spreading across his face. It only grew when she noticed them and gave Joker a shy wave as they grew nearer.

“Do what a lot of people aren’t able to, Joker. Forget about the war for a while and just spend some time with the ones that mean the world to you…”

“You know what? I might just take that advice. I’m sure the Reapers aren’t going anywhere soon.”

“Unfortunately…”

Edi took Joker’s duffel from him and hooked her arm around his. They shared a kiss and Joker pulled his cap down to try and cover his blush. Alex laughed.

“Do you have any plans Alex?”

“I’m headed to Tiberius Towers. I’m doing something for Anderson.”

“Well I wish you well. Tell the Admiral that we say hello.”

“Will do. Now take care of him Edi. He has a tendency to bruise rather easily.”

“I have no intentions to harm Jeff!”

“He knows that. The Commander is just being a dick.”

\--

Alex shook himself as dry as he could. The fall down the wards from the sushi bar was a painful one and he now realised just how much of a difference his armour made. Sadly, he couldn’t go out to dinner in full armour plating. It would attract the wrong kind of attention.

“Commander? Commander? Oh please tell me you’re still alive! It would look so bad on my record if a Commander died after I had just talked to him.”

“I’m alright Brooks. A little winded but I’m mobile. Where am I?”

“It appears that you’re somewhere in the lower wards but since you just fell I’m guessing you already knew that. Actually, you should get off this channel. Those guys are probably following the signal!”

Alex winced as the pulled muscles ached as he continued on. “If they try it, they won’t get very far.”

“Please Commander. It would do my anxiety some good. This is why I took a desk job. I was told that I wouldn’t get shot being in communications! They missed anything vital, but I took as much medi-gel as I could get my hands on. The medics said it would make me feel all bouncy. Am I bouncy? I don’t feel bouncy…”

“Brooks! I need you to focus!”

“Oh right! Sorry Commander. I can’t wait to tell my cat all about this…”

\--

“Why is it, no matter where you go, that trouble always finds you?”

“Could it be my unmistakeable charm? My charismatic ways?”

“Or god forbid, your inflated ego…”

“You know you love it.”

“Yeah, I do! So can we please focus on the shadow mercenary group that’s trying to kill you?!”

“I’m sorry but you look so beautiful tonight…”

“Damn right I do. One of these days, we have to go on a proper date.”

“I will not rest until you’ve had the perfect night full of romance, love, and a possible gunfight.”

“Yeah, you can leave out the gunfight.”

“Sorry Miri. It’s a package deal.”

Miranda sighed before turning back to the game of Quazar that she was only half interested in playing. The other half may or may not be focused on how damn well that suit was fitting Alex… and how she wanted to tear the bloody thing off and claim him in some animalistic fashion.

_‘Yes brain… back to your nice game of bright colours and shining lights.’_

“Uh Commander?”

“Brooks! Where are you?!”

“Well I have been stuck behind a grate for the last five minutes calling for you but for some reason you’ve been ignoring me.”

Alex ran off in some direction and Miranda noticed some rather tipsy looking Asari talk between themselves and follow behind him. It really wouldn’t do their cover any good if she went and slammed them all through a window, now would it? She took a small sip from her glass.

_‘Yes… back to the bright lights.’_

\--

“Do I really sound like that?”

“I’m sorry, what?!”

“That clone. He sounds like a prick. I don’t sound like that, I’m more noble and direct in what I say. I’m a ‘I should go’ rather than a ‘rot in a bank vault for the rest of your lives’ kinda guy… aren’t I?”

“Yes Alex. In as long as I’ve known you, you’ve never locked yourself in a vault. Now can we please bloody focus on being LOCKED IN THE GODDAMN CITADEL ARCHIVES!”

“Thank you but there is no need to worry. Glyph?”

A few moments of silence passed before a familiar robotic voice chimed in.

“Yes, Commander?”

“Can you please get us out of here? No one steals my ship, not even me!”

Miranda rubbed her forehead while Garrus was trying, and desperately failing at holding back his laughter.

“Oh dear god…”

\--

The party was in full swing and Alex was being a gracious host and was checking up on his guests. The alcohol in his system allowed him to relax a bit while his implants kept him sensible enough to ensure that nobody attempted to wreck his apartment. Between Javik and Wrex trying to have a battle in his living room and James getting stuck at the wrong side of a debate about biotics, the party was going off without a problem. Then his ears picked up on the greatest and strangest comment he had ever heard.

“You have fantastic tits…”

His legs carried him towards the voice and he soon found himself standing in front of the smaller bar he had beside the poker table. There was Miranda nursing what seemed like a neat whiskey while Jack was mixing a concoction behind the counter.

“I wholeheartedly agree with your comment Jack.”

Miranda sighed from her glass. From where he was standing, Alex could pick up the abusive aroma coming from the cocktail shaker.

“Jeez Jack, that smells like homemade Ryncol!”

“Hah! Believe me, bootleg Ryncol could and would burn a hole through your insides. This? This is one of my lighter drinks. Keeps the buzz alive without the pounding headache the day after.”

“Well challenge Harbinger to drink one of those and I’m pretty sure we’d have the war won in the morning.”

Alex snaked his arms around Miranda from behind and pressed a kiss to the base of her ear. Miranda smiled and twisted in his arms until she was looking him in the eyes before kissing him back. Jack managed to disrupt the moment.

“Jesus Christ! Get a fucking room before I hurl!”

“Jack, this is my apartment…”

“And this is my night off… which you two just ruined. Maybe I might make this a little stronger, should burn the memory from my brain.”

As Jack walked off with her ‘drink’, Alex focused on Miranda and the bittersweet smile on her face. He stood there, cuddling her for a few minutes, ignoring the chaos going on around them.

“What’s wrong?”

Miranda patted him on the chest before her smile grew slightly. “Nothing.”

Alex wasn’t convinced but decided not to push it. Tonight was a night for everyone to relax and have fun. Last thing he wanted to do is ruin that.

“Hey. Wanna go gross Jack off some more by making out in front of her?”

“Alex, you sound like a child.”

“I am a child. A child at heart. Now, do you wanna?”

The carefree look on Alex’s face was a rare and beautiful sight and Miranda decided there and then that it was one of her favourite things in the universe. Feeling a little immature, she stood up and took Alex’s hand.

“Oh why the hell not. There will be a reward in it if you manage to actually get her to vomit.”

Alex gave a mock salute. “Yes ma’am!”

\--

Miranda wasn’t sure why she received an invite from Alex to meet at the Armax arena. While she wasn’t an active crew member anymore, she did keep up with most of the crew from their own mission and all of them were taking their shore leave like an overdue holiday. It was just like Alex to spend it in a firing range. The terminal at the door left her into the changing room without a problem, but she was shocked when she saw who was waiting for her.

“Jack? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing Cheerleader. Shepard probably just wanted a proper biotic here to help him out in the fight. It would make sense that he’d have me fight.”

“He’d have called you if he wanted a cranky little bitch on the battlefield, and I don’t see that helping out at all.”

“God, what happened to you? That’s some weak ass shit you’re throwing my way.”

“You’re just not worth the effort needed to come up with something better.”

“That’s a little better but still as weak as that fart you call a shockwave.”

The door buzzed open.

“Miri! Jack! I’m so happy you two actually came!”

Miranda looked like her train of thought had derailed and Jack? Jack simply fell over in raucous laughter.

“Alex? What in the hell are you wearing?”

“Oh this? It’s a suit of armour designed to make me look like a Collector. Cool huh?”

“Cool isn’t the word I’d use.”

“Well, the fight today is for charity and someone asked me to wear this and fight high levelled Collectors. They also wanted me to bring two people from my Collector hunting days and I couldn’t think of anyone better than you two. There isn’t a problem, is there?”

“No… no problem. Although she hasn’t made a sound in a solid moment or two. Maybe the gods have been merciful and killed her.”

Jack jumped up onto her feet and clapped Alex on the shoulder.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily Cheerleader. And anyway, a chance to shoot some more of those bastards and the King of the Boy Scouts gets to do some good. Everyone’s happy.”

Thanks guys. Give me a minute and I’ll just sort out the rest of the formalities for the match. There’s a workbench over there if ye need to modify your weapons.”

As Alex walked off, Jack shimmied over beside her.

“Hey, next time the two of you are going at it like horny teenagers, you should ask him to leave the Collector PJ’s on…”

Jack walked off cackling to herself while Miranda had a debate with herself on whether or not she can pass Jack flying through the wall as an unfortunate accident or not.

\--

“When I suggested a date, I didn’t expect you to be playing wingman…”

Miranda was a bombshell. Decked out in a small scarlet number that had been gathering dust in her wardrobe, she was the epitome of beauty and sexy. The woman wanted to be her, and the men wanted to be with her… and the one man that she wanted to check her out was busy trying to help his Turian best friend find a ‘bunkmate’ for the night.

“I know Miri but there isn’t a soul in here that’s as lucky as I am. I already have my happy ending and she’s angry with me. I promise to make it up to you but Garrus has saved my ass more times than I can count. The least I can do is help him have a little fun.”

“Then get him a damn video game!”

Alex kissed Miranda for a moment that was sadly an eon too short. “I promise you, make up a plan, no matter how crazy and we’ll do it. Just you and me. No obligations, no friends, no Alliance. Just you, me, and energy supplements.”

“Why energy supplements?”

“From the amount of sex we’ll be having. Even with our upgrades, we’ll run out of energy at some point.”

The shit eating grin on his face almost threatened to crack Miranda’s stoic front and she settled for a well meaning slap on the chest.

“You are an ass, Alexander Shepard. An absolute ass.”

“I know but you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“You’re lucky that you’re so damn cute. I’m holding you to that promise by the way.”

“I hope you do. I hope that’s not all you’ll hold to me…”

“Go and help Garrus with that charisma, Casanova. By the way, where is he?”

“He’s just over- Where the hell did he go?”

As Alex ran off in search of Garrus, Miranda began to swirl the stirrer in her drink. Round and round it went. Suddenly her nose scrunched up in protest to the stench that was assaulting it. Her eyes lifted from the drink and met the glassy sight of a patron. He was barely able to stand, and his clothes were dishevelled. Never mind the way he was obviously leering at her. She wanted to dunk him in the aquarium in the presidium… maybe if she hit him at the right angle? The rapid transit should do the rest of the work for her.

“Heey bay-bay-baby! What are you doing here all on your lonesome?”

“Well I was enjoying my drink.”

“You got a boyfriend or somethin’?”

“I do in fact; would you like me to pass along a message?”

“If he ditched someone as hot as you, he’s a fucking idiot. Maybe you should ditch him, and come with me?”

“While I agree that he can be a bit stupid at times, I’m grand thanks.”

He grabbed her arm and squeezed, hard. “That wasn’t a suggestion, bitch!”

Miranda rolled her eyes before she grabbed the man’s hand and twisted it sharply. His scream in pain told her all she wanted to know, and she finished him off by slamming his head onto the marble countertop. He crumbled to the floor in a pile and Miranda returned to her drink. Alex returned a few minutes later and immediately spotted the body.

“Care to explain your friend?”

“It was the craziest thing. He simply slipped and slammed his head on the counter.”

“Uh huh… and his wrist?”

“Must be an old wound.”

“I’ll get onto Bailey about it.”

“That would be a good idea. Now what about your runaway paramour?”

“It was the craziest thing. I found him as well as Tali. They were kissing in the hallway. I decided to leave them off. He clearly doesn’t need me anymore. I was also wondering if you wanna get out of here. We could head back to the apartment and watch a movie.”

“That would be nice. Plus these heels are killing me…”

\--

“No rest for the wicked I guess.”

“Don’t worry Alex. I have complete and utter faith in you. We’ll win this, just you wait.”

“We might win this but how many will we have lost? How many of us have already lost our families? friends?”

“Alex, you’ll drive yourself mad if you go down that rabbit hole.”

“I know but we can’t forget the losses of this war. We can never forget. Regardless of race, gender, past, we all fought for this. We all bled, hurt, and mourned.”

“Just promise me that you’ll stay safe out there.”

“You know I can’t make that promise Miri.”

“I know but humour me at least.”

“I promise that I’ll stay out of trouble. I promise that we’ll finally go on that vacation that we’ve been talking about and I promise that I’ll treat you like a queen the whole time.”

“Thanks Alex.”

_‘Crewmen of the SSV Normandy, final preparation is underway. Please report to your stations.’_

“She can’t really go without her captain. I guess this is goodbye for now.”

“No goodbyes Alex.”

“Ok. I’ll see you later then Miri.”

“See you later Alex.”

Alex ran his hands up Miranda’s arms before capturing her lips in a kiss. This was no normal kiss, however. This was a thousand unspoken words, unspoken promises, and simply an affirmation for both of them that they simply loved each other. After a few moments, the kiss broke and they simply held each other. They wanted to remember each other, and they took notice of every little detail. Every smell, every breath, every dip, and every rise.

Then they broke apart and Alex walked through the airlock. He turned and was only able to catch a glimpse of Miranda as the door shut.


	14. Chapter 14

Five hours and counting. Five hours and the assault for Earth would begin. Alex would see if everything had been worth it. Had Liara been right? Maybe he had been foolish to think he could win against the Reapers. Should he have spent his last few days alive with the people that mean the world to him?

The atmosphere aboard the Normandy was sombre. The crew were chatting amongst each other, sharing their stories and their fears about the next few hours. It was a normal thing that the stresses of combat and never knowing if this next mission would be your last, that people would often look for comfort in those around them and it was evident on board.

Edi and Joker stood beside each other in the Lounge. They didn’t mutter a word, simply happy to be with each other. Joker always thought that he would be married to his career as a pilot. Not many people found cripples to be ‘settling down’ material and most people couldn’t stand his humour and near constant sarcasm, but Edi wasn’t most people. It was true that Joker had originally wanted Edi so close by was because piloting controls didn’t have the curves that her new body did, but as they spent more time together outside of the cockpit, or even the Normandy that Joker saw her for who she really was. Sweet, Caring, Smart, she really was perfect.

“Jeff. I have noticed that you have been very silent since we came here. Are you alright?”

“Yeah Edi, I’m good.”

“Forgive me for saying so, but I believe that you are lying to me.”

“In truth, I’m a mess. Thinking about what’s coming, the fighting, and I don’t know what to think. We could get blasted by some Reaper the minute we get through the Relay and that’s it?! Poof!”

“Well I know that you will keep us safe. According to records, you’ve received many commendations for your piloting skills, you can do this Jeff. Besides, I’ll protect you.”

“Thanks Edi.”

“No thanks needed. I love you Jeff.”

“I love you too Edi.”

\--

With Edi overseeing the majority of the Normandy’s systems, the crew were relaxing and cheering but the forward battery was locked and occupied. Garrus and Tali were standing beside each other with Tali handing tools to Garrus as he tinkered with the pulse cannons.

“How are things on Rannoch?”

“Good. Great really. However Shepard managed it, the Geth and Quarians working together are doing in weeks what we speculated would have taken years!”

“No kidding? That’s almost as impressive as getting Krogan butt on Palaven soil.”

“Almost Vakarian?! He somehow managed to end a civil war that’s been condemned generations to fighting and bloodshed.”

“Ok. Ok. Can we say that they’re at least equally impressive?”

“That’s all I wanted.”

“Good. Now hand me the wrench. One of the bolts in the energy dispersion chamber keeps coming loose and the last thing we want is the front of the Normandy getting blown off.”

Tali found the wrench and handed it to Garrus. The Turian was half buried within the inner machinations of the Thanix cannons and Tali wanted to remember this so she treated herself to a keepsake.

“Have you seen Alex today?”

“Not since the debrief after we hit the Cerberus HQ. Why?”

“I’m worried about him. You know him, he usually stalks the halls looking for anyone that needs help or just a friendly ear to talk to. The Normandy isn’t big enough for him to just disappear like that.”

Garrus nimbly removed himself from the cannon and wiped his talons off a nearby rag. “I guess you’re right. Hey Edi?”

Both Garrus and Tali stared blankly at each other as the intercom stayed silent. “Edi?”

“Apologies Garrus. How may I help?”

“Nothing of dire importance or anything but where’s Alex?”

“Alex has requested that he is not disturbed until we are closer to the sol relay, but he is logged as having entered his cabin approximately an hour ago.”

“Oh. Is he alone?”

“Ms. Lawson is logged at entering approximately 40 minutes ago.”

Tali and Garrus gave each other a knowing look. It was true that both Miranda and Edi had been crucial in the assault against the Cerberus Headquarters and after finding out that Hackett had brought her in, Alex was happier than he had been since they returned from shore leave. The two of them; alone together before marching back into what many considered to be a suicide mission? There was only one thing that they could have been up to.

“Is that everything?”

“Yeah. Thanks Edi.”

\--

“How does mi ‘lady like her steak?”

“Medium well.”

“A lady after my own heart.”

Miranda sat on the couch in the cabin, her armour and subsequent catsuit laid forgotten by the door in favour of a comfortable pair of Alex’s sweats. Glass of vintage French red in hand, she was treated to a show of Alex cooking steak on a hot plate wearing nothing but his boxers and a ‘kiss the cook’ apron.

“How did you manage all this Alex? I mean, I could barely find underwear last time I was on the Citadel!”

“I have to keep some secrets.”

“Did you abuse your Spectre privileges?”

“No… Spectres are an important part of galactic law and order. It would immoral and unjust of me to abuse the powers granted to me by the Council in order to get my hands on some of the nicest and tastiest food on earth in order to treat you to a homecooked meal.”

“So, that’s a yes then.”

“Maybe.”

“Sure, where’s the harm in being a little selfish? We wouldn’t even be marching for Earth if it weren’t for you. You stepped up when politicians were just bickering and angry. You built alliances, ended long fought wars, and helped millions. If that doesn’t entitle you to a bit of steak, I don’t know what does.”

“Not just steak. Black Angus prime.”

“You treat me too much.”

“More like not enough. Miri, I want to be able to take you to every single romantic spot all across the universe. Go hiking through the nature trails of Sur’kesh. Skydive through the skies of Thessia, or even go shopping through the stores of Cipritine. Instead, I’m flipping steak on a cast iron pan, on board a warship. You deserve a lot more than this.”

Miranda smiled as she placed her glass on the coffee table. Removing herself from the couch, she walked up to Alex and wrapped her arms lazily around his broad chest before resting her head on his shoulder. There was a peace here, in each other’s company, that neither of them were accustomed to. This wasn’t the peaceful moment before a firefight or the calm before the storm. This was a homely peace. That indescribable feeling when you knew that no matter how long or how hard your day was, that the most important person in your life was waiting for you. That no matter how choppy or uneven the ocean was; that there was always a safe port at home for both of you.

“Maybe I should treat you for once? You saved Ori for me when I wasn’t able to. You helped me save her when it would have made more sense for you to just focus on our mission. There’s a reason that so many people respect you Alex, and you really don’t give yourself enough credit. Even this, you may see as some poor romantic gesture but to me? It’s one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for me.”

“More romantic than what we did in the engine room?”

“By a thousand leagues.”

“Thanks Miri. Now I promise you that I will take you away somewhere special when this war is finally over. I’m long overdue for some vacation time but for now, allow me to cook you the finest meal you’ll have ever eaten off a hot plate.”

“It’s the only thing I’ve ever eaten off a hot plate.”

“Better again!”

As the air in the cabin began to fill with the aroma of freshly cooked meat, Miranda couldn’t help but salivate at the thought of an actual meal rather than an MRE. She couldn’t help but watch as Alex stabbed the slabs of meat with a fork and laid them down on two individual plates. Next came another surprise. Potatoes. How with all his other responsibilities, that Alex managed to pull all this off, boggled the mind. With a splash of olive oil and a dash of garlic, salt, pepper, and paprika, the miniature cubes danced around the pan. Miranda could see the muscles in his arm tense and relax as the hot oil bubbled and popped. The sheen of sweat on him only made the evening’s meal look even tastier. Finally, Alex left his impromptu kitchen and carried two identical plates over to the coffee table. With a deft hand, the apron was removed, and Alex took his spot right beside Miranda on the couch. Alex wasn’t the biggest fan of wine and in place of wine, was nursing a glass of whiskey. After he had quickly removed himself in order to grab two sets of knives and forks, he returned and lifted his glass in cheers.

“It wasn’t what I expected it to be, but Happy Anniversary Miri.”

“Happy Anniversary Alex.”

The conversation over dinner was a pleasant one. No talk of the war or the obvious hell that they were about to march into. Alex talked about his escapades in tracing down some of the rarer models that he hung with pride in his display case or how he had managed to get back in contact with his parents. Miri talked about Oriana and what had happened to them after they survived Horizon and reuniting with their father. It seemed as though despite their falling out, that Henry had never taken Miranda out of his will. She could have inherited billions upon billions of credits, but it would be akin to making a deal with the devil. Miranda didn’t want to be associated with any of that and Alex agreed with her despite supporting her no matter what she chose to do.

The final surprise for the evening came in the form of dessert. Something that could be seen as frightfully underestimated on Earth, but here, between them was perfect. A movie with a bowl of strawberries. Alex had tried to salvage something from the mess to resemble whipped cream but after running it by Chakwas and the following warning she gave, he had decided that the strawberries alone would have to do. Alex and Miranda were snuggling together on the couch as they fed strawberries to one another, the movie having been forgotten for each other. Both of them had lived terribly turbulent lives. Close calls, hard choices, and death followed them like shadows but now, right here, they felt normal. Or at least as normal as an ex operative trained in espionage and subterfuge and a resurrected soldier with a body count in the millions; could.

“We will reach the sol relay within two hours.”

Miranda could feel Alex’s arms tense around her as Edi’s declaration came through the speakers. The end of the war was coming. This was no longer a speculation and there was no space for guess work. The next few hours would foretell if galactic society would end up just like the Protheans and the countless civilisations that came before them, or whether or not their efforts would usher in a new age of peace for their ancestors. A daunting and sobering thought. 

“I guess this is it, huh?”

The undertones of hopelessness in Alex’s simple statement scared Miranda. In the face of almost impossible odds, Alex was nearly always that optimistic voice that bolstered and carried the team. He supported them both physically and morally. She’d fix this.

“This is where we win this war. We have fought and bled for this. And some of us have even died for it.”

“Unfortunately not everyone was able to come back to life though.”

Miranda knew that Alex felt bad that he had survived so long while his friends around him didn’t manage to get out as easily. Despite his victories, it was his defeats and the pain that they brought that always weighed on his mind. Alex was very protective of his friends, his family, and she had seen it first hand when Garrus had taken that rocket to the face back when they recruited him. Alex had ordered her and Jack to extract Garrus while he took down the gunship. She had disagreed of course, claiming it to be suicide but Alex wouldn’t listen. She obeyed in the end of course, and just as they had extracted Garrus from the building, she watched Alex nova charge through the cockpit. At the time, his actions had earned him a reputation in her eyes for being brash and uncaring for his own life but as she talked with Alex’s friends, she began to see the bigger picture. Private Jenkins’ death followed by Ashley Williams’ had left a lasting effect on the Commander. Garrus had been with him that fateful day on Virmire and he told her about how he seemed to watch a part of Alex’s soul die that day. He had backed it up with a denial that there was anything going on between Alex and Ashley, but the loss of his friends was never easy for him. Alex had lost the glint in his eye that day and the rest of his campaign against Saren had been a one of vengeance. Of correcting the universe by purging an evil for taking a soul of justice.

“Don’t think for a single second that the death toll of this war is on you.”

“How can I not? I kicked the hornets’ nest when I went up against Sovereign. Do you think that it’s just a coincidence that they went and built a human reaper after a human killed one of their own?”

“And if you hadn’t gone after Sovereign?”

“…”

“If you hadn’t gone up against it, do you really think that any of us would even be alive right now? Because of you, we are here, and we are fighting back! It’s unfortunate that we lost a lot of good people but everyone fighting had the choice to take up arms and fight back. Because you gave them that chance. You gave them the courage to stand up and fight. When the galaxy needed a leader instead of bickering politicians, you stood up. I’m proud to be standing with you in this fight Alex and so is everyone else on board this ship. Now, please cheer up.”

Alex simply stared into Miranda’s eyes for a moment before a smirk ghosted across his face. His hands cupped Miranda’s cheeks before he claimed her mouth in a heated kiss. Miranda, however, wasn’t stupid. This wasn’t some simple kiss. Like the thousand others that he had given her, this was a promise. A promise to win. A promise to survive. A promise that this wasn’t the end. A promise that he would give his all to keep. They broke apart when their lungs ached for the need of oxygen.

“Thank you Miranda.”

“For what?”

“For taking a chance on me? For bringing me back to life? For being the only one of us with a sensible head on their shoulders? Or for simply being yourself? I don’t know. I like all of them so take your pick.”

“Well then I should be thanking you too. For melting the ‘ice queen’s’ heart? For saving Ori? For showing me a life that doesn’t start and end with my father or the Illusive man? For being your adorable heroic self? You take your pick.”

“I love you Miranda.”

“I love you too Alex. Now come on, we can’t exactly have you meet Admiral Hackett in your underwear.”

“Why not? It’s all part of the new Casual Friday thing that I’m hoping he might be in favour of.”

“Well alright then. You go and meet Hackett in your underwear and let me know how that goes. As for me, I’m going to go and have a shower before we reach the relay. I _was_ hoping for someone to help me scrub my back, but it would seem as though I am doomed to bathe alone.”

Miranda could feel Alex’s eyes on her as she slowly made her way towards the washroom. To drive her point home, she stopped at the door and gave him a sultry wink over her shoulder.

“Screw that plan!”

Miranda couldn’t help the fit of laughter that overtook her when in his haste to reach the washroom, Alex stubbed his toe off the corner of his desk and fell unceremoniously into the shower. As she stared down at humanity’s saving grace, his stupid grin came back despite the obvious sign of pain.

“I volunteer my services, ma’am.”

“I guess you’ll have to do. Come on.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all this talk about the remake/remaster, it seems as though it is only a a matter of time until we find out if EA has taken my heart and crushed it...

It was time. Everything was as ready as it ever would be. The galaxy united under him, ready to rid known existence of the Reapers so that they’ll never darken the door of anyone ever again. It was a daunting task, but one that he had realised that he’d been doing for a while now. The Reapers were confident, overconfident in their victory but today was going to end with a decisive victory, for either side.

Alex grabbed his visor from his bed with shaking hands. Was it the realisation of what he was actually about to do? Exhaustion? Maybe a mixture of the two? He shook his head clear of the doubts and worries. He couldn’t afford to dwell on them now. There was too much at stake. He clipped the visor into place and information began to pour through before his eyes.

“Commander? The war council is aboard and waiting for you in the War Room.”

“Thanks Traynor, tell them that I’m on my way.”

“Roger that Commander!”

As he headed out towards the central lift, Alex knew he had to do something.

“Hey Traynor?”

“Yes Commander?”

“It’s been an honour to serve with you Sam.”

“Oh? Why… Why thank you Commander. It’s also been an honour sir! I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else!”

“You should save that comment for when the fighting starts.”

The lift opened on the second deck. Sam was standing there, holding a datapad for Alex, her free hand up in a perfect salute. It was time to address the Council.

Alex walked into the War Room and every set of eyes fell on him. Admiral Hackett, along with every member of Shepard’s crew stood around the central console, Anderson, and the Council members in contact via QEC. Wrex, Primarch Fedorian, and the Geth and Quarian Admirals were also attending via QEC.

What surprised Alex though was that Hackett stood back, beckoning him forward.

“It’s because of you Shepard that we’re even here. This is your War Council, not mine. We’ll do as you order us to.”

Alex looked around the room. Everyone was nodding their head in quiet agreement. He stood forward.

“Here’s the plan…”

\--

“Good luck Shepard. May God have mercy on us all…”

Anderson’s image flickered and died. It really was now or never.

“I personally think the speech you gave back in the Collector base was better…”

“Really?”

“More resounding and morale boosting. Yeah, that one was definitely better.”

“Do you think I could ring everyone back and do a do-over?”

“Probably not.”

Alex leaned against the central console. The tension in the room was palpable but just as he was about to get lost in his thoughts, he felt a hand on his arm. His eyes travelled until they met Miranda’s. Despite her calm exterior, the fear was evident in her eyes. He was scared too, everyone was, but he had made a promise and he would be damned before he would break it. This war was going to end today. Alex laid his own hand over Miranda’s before leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips. There was no rush here. No frantic breaths or travelling fingers. Just love. Love between two people who were scared of losing each other but also knew that there was no other way. They would be fighting for each other today. That is until a brief cough grabbed their attention.

“I’m sorry sir.”

“Relax Commander. If the worst thing that I had come across was kissing, I could die a happy man. In times like these, it’s normal to seek those we care about. Just report to me soon. We have a few things to go over before the assault begins.”

“Roger that.”

Alex turned back to Miranda who had been readjusting her armour. A latch had proven to be particularly tricky and Alex helped her secure it. They took each other’s hands and simply held each other for a few minutes as people rushed and hurried around them. Alex wanted to remember her as she was; that unique floral smell that clung to Miranda, no matter where she was. Her glistening azure eyes and her soft lips. Miranda wanted to do the same. That intoxicating smell of military plain soap uplifted by the slightest aroma of sandalwood- he was using that little gift she had given him when he was on shore leave. His immaculate emerald eyes… The same ones that would stare back at her as she watched them grow in the cloning vats back on Lazarus station. Her past self would probably chastise the person she had become. When Miranda had first met Alex, he was nothing more than broken armour plating and rotting human flesh. He couldn’t have even been called a corpse but as the days turned into months and months turned into years, she watched him become the man he was now. The infuriating, heroic, and selfless person that she had come to love.

“Promise me that you’ll be careful.”

“Only if you do the same.”

“Alright then, I promise.”

“Me too.”

**‘Commander Shepard is wanted on the bridge.’**

Alex turned to go but hesitated. Their eyes met again for a second before Miranda left go. Alex gave her the briefest kiss before taking the steps two at a time and left the war room.

“Too bad we were both lying…”

\--

Alex took cover behind a crumbling wall as shrapnel rained down from the hades cannon. Alex could remember having Mordin build him a McCain back during the Collector campaign, but he never got a chance to use it. Probably a good thing though, too high a chance of collateral damage. Garrus fell against the wall beside him and handed him a spare thermal clip.

“There’s help on the way but there’s a small armies worth of Reaper forces between them and us. Up for figuring out whose the best marksman once and for all?”

“You’re on Vakarian!”

A shrill scream rang through the air but Garrus hefted his Widow up onto it’s perch and shot the Banshee right between the eyes. Chambering another clip, he turned to Alex.

“1-nil Shepard. Better catch up.”

\--

Alex just left the briefing with Anderson. He’d be joining Hammer for the final push for the beam. His armour was holding but this fight has been one of the worst, if not the worst, he’s ever seen. He had been lucky that a Reaper had missed his neck by mere millimetres earlier. A jagged chip in the collar of his breastplate told him just how lucky. Calling by the armoury, he filled up on spare clips before heading for the communication hub. He had already called everyone except for one person. Miranda. She had been sent somewhere else on world to help Jack’s biotic squads.

“Who would you like me to contact, Commander?”

“Miranda Lawson. She’s stationed at Outpost Elysium.”

“Right away sir.”

Alex watched as Miranda’s form came into view and for a second, Alex tried to reach out and hold her just one more time because something told him this was it. Alex smiled, in spite of his bittersweet thoughts.

“Miri…”

“Alex? Our communicator got severely damaged in a Harvester strike a few minutes ago. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything is OK. I just wanted to talk. We’re going to be making for the Citadel beam shortly.”

“Sorry what?”

“We’re headed for the Citadel beam!”

Miranda’s head suddenly snapped to one side just before the communicator cut out. Alex looked at the operator who was frantically typing away at the console in front of him.

“What the hell just happened!”

“The QEC on the other side must have cut out. Apologies Commander.”

“It’s alright. Thanks.”

_‘Please be alright Miranda…’_

\--

It took everything he had to even open his eyes. Somehow, he had survived Harbinger’s beam, but it seemed as though he was the only one. Slowly, he brought himself up to a kneel before grabbing his wraith that had landed on the ground beside him. His armour plating had disintegrated but it seemed to have absorbed the brunt of the attack beforehand. He was left in just his body suit as he held his arm close to his chest. He swore that the war would end today, and the beam was a few feet away. Slowly, he shuffled along, nearing closer and closer to the beam. A marauder leapt out from behind a rock. Alex killed him down before he had lifted his own weapon. The light was bright and abusive on his battered eyes, but he kept going. Stumbling into the beam, Alex felt like he was being flung through space.

For a moment he felt weightless.

Then reality came crashing in, literally as Alex was thrown onto a mound of corpses. His breath was raspy and uneven but still he stood up and kept going. A few paces further on, between the turbulent travel and the rotting stench that burnt his nostrils, he threw up onto the floor. He felt empty and weak but then, hope.

“Alex? Shepard!”

“Anderson? Is that you?”

“Yeah. I followed you into the beam, but we came out in different places.”

“Where are you?”

“It almost seems like a chasm. Large, open space.”

“Wait there. I’m coming to you.”

“I see a terminal ahead. I’m headed there. Hopefully, I’ll be able to get the arms open.”

“Be careful Anderson.”

“This ain’t my first battle scar, son.”

\--

“I’m sorry.”

The body of the Illusive Man hit the floor with a heavy thud. As Anderson sat on the ground, Alex stumbled over and opened the arms. The sight outside the arms was a bloody one but strangely beautiful at the same time. The sun had just began to break over the horizon and despite the brief flashes of orange on the surface of the planet, Earth looked peaceful.

“We did it Anderson.”

“I knew you would son. I’m…so…proud…of…you…”

Anderson fell silent but Alex knew. The old soldier had told him before that he knew that he’d find his end in combat, but he deserved better. Alex leaned over and closed his eyes.

“Rest in peace David…”

Alex fell back against the central podium. From here, he was able to look out at the stars that he had always considered his home. He was a spacer kid after all. He was eighteen, the first time he set foot on Earth. Weakness eventually overcame him and as he closed his eyes, he could only think of one person.

_‘Miranda…’_

\--

The catalyst looked up at Alex. “The simple fact that you made it this far means that our solution will no longer work. We need a new ideal. A new solution.”

“What do you mean?”

“The crucible has given us insight into new possibilities. By taking out a support, you could do as you had intended and destroy us. Be warned however, that galactic society has built itself around Reaper Technology. The pulse will not discriminate. People will die but life will continue.”

“That would effectively send us back into the dark age!”

“Yes but you would achieve the goal at which you set out to do. You seek to destroy the Reapers and you have the means to. That is not the only solution however. Control.”

“What?!”

“By interfacing directly with the crucible, you could upload your consciousness to the Reapers and control them.”

“So, the Illusive Man was right…”

“No. Your illusive Man was too weak willed. The energy would have simply killed him for we already controlled him.”

“Is there a third option?”

“Yes. The final stage of evolution for both synthetic and organic life. Synthesis.”

“What is that?”

“Synthetics wish to understand organics and organics wish to understand synthetics. This is evident from the conflict and dissection between your Geth and your Quarians. Synthesis is the final stage. The culmination of organic and synthetic DNA. There will no longer be organics or synthetics. There will simply be life.”

“How do I do that?”

“By paying the ultimate sacrifice. By casting yourself into the path of the beam, your life energies will mix with the crucibles and allow Synthesis to finally take place.”

Alex stood motionless for a moment until a simmering rage bubbled to the surface.

“Why the hell does the universe hate me so much! Can I never get my happy ending! Why must I always be denied happiness! It’s not fucking fair!”

“Sacrifice has always been required in order to achieve lasting change.”

“Fuck you!”

“Regardless of your personal feelings, you have the tools at your disposal. Choose carefully.”

The catalyst disappeared leaving Alex alone. There was no choice here, he knew that he had to initiate synthesis but why was it so damn difficult to march down that gangway. Oh what was he saying? He knew why. Alex dropped his wraith and slowly started his march. Since this all began on Eden Prime all those years ago, Alex had never shed a single tear. With all the death and destruction of his friends, his family, the original Normandy, and his own death, never a single tear. Now, he couldn’t stop himself. Years of suppressed pain and torture were flowing forth and he couldn’t stop it.

“I’m sorry Miri. I’m so goddamn sorry that I have to break our promise. I had imagined such a nice life for us. Two kids, a boy, and a girl. The boy would be as handsome as his father but hopefully much smarter than him. Our little girl would be just like you, the most beautiful little girl in the whole damn universe. She’d be just as smart and as strong as you. I can see a house by a lake… you and me lying in the sun as the kids paddle about in the water. Maybe a dog? I don’t know…”

Alex stopped right at the precipice. He took a moment to look around at the war still storming on around him and he knew it was time. Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to fall into the energy stream. Maybe fate was kind in the end. There was no pain, just a warm, tingling sensation as his vision began to blacken.

“I love you, Miri.”


	16. Chapter 16

Miranda dove behind a low wall. The fight had been a hard one and the Reapers kept coming. Blast after blast, Miranda didn’t let up with her biotic onslaught, but she couldn’t keep it going forever either. She could taste blood in her mouth and her vision was beginning to tunnel. Obvious signs that her implants were being overworked. As she didn’t want to damage them or hurt herself, her hand fell to the Wraith sitting on her hip. A unique twin of a unique pair, Alex had the other. Most couples had necklaces, but Alex wanted something ‘practical’. So of course he came to her one day with a set of custom built Wraiths. Miranda was grateful for it now. The husks and Cannibals were reduced to smears and splatters as the overpowered Hand Cannon cut through them without remorse.

“Cover your eyes!”

Miranda threw her arm up in an attempt to shield herself as the ground rocked with biotic force. Miranda allowed herself to take a breather as the Cannibals began to retreat.

“Right guys! Eat your energy bars and keep watch! I don’t want to be pulling anyone out of the fire.”

Despite their near constant arguing, Miranda was happy to see Jack walking down the crumbled pile beside her.

“Cheerleader.”

“Psycho.”

“So you’re all they sent me huh? I asked Hackett for biotics, not T&A.”

“I’m so happy that despite the fact that we could all die, that you’re still you, Jack.”

“Yep. Nothing stops the psychotic biotic.”

A scream from the direction of where the Reapers had retreated caused both of them to come to the same realisation. They were in fact still out in the middle of a war zone and the Reapers would be knocking soon. Jack gave a brief whistle before making her way back up the hill, her students following close behind. Miranda smirked at the idea of a mother duck and her chicks.

“Well if you’re all I got; you’ll have to do. C’mon, camps this way.”

\--

Miranda had to almost hold back a moan as she sank her teeth into an energy bar back at base. She had only ever depleted her biotic stores a handful of times in her lifetime. She felt weak walking into the camp but kept her head high in fear of a chiding from Jack. She had a sinking feeling that Jack caught on however because her first stop when they reached camp was the mess tent even though she never grabbed anything.

“Hackett fill you in on our little system here?”

“Not exactly.”

“Welcome to outpost Elysium. There are roads nearby that keep everyone stocked up and happy, but the Reapers are constantly trying to block’em or blow’em. We charge in with our biotic artillery and the grunts with guns clean up the rest. Except for us two and my kids, no one else here has biotics. Kids are taking a bit of a battering and I needed help bolsterin’em a little.”

“Sounds fair. Guerrilla Warfare?”

“Pretty much. If things get too bad, my guys are the first out. They’re unarmed and pretty much unarmoured.”

“Got it.”

“Good. We already got word that the Reapers have moved back in. Ready for some forced evictions?”

“Why not? It’s not like I’m doing anything else today.”

“Right. We leave in five. I gotta make sure that my guys are alright.”

Miranda dove back into her rations as the flap billowed behind Jack.

\--

“So, how’s Shep?”

“Sorry?”

“Uh King of the Boys Scouts? The guy that I’m pretty certain must be either giving it pretty damn good or pretty damn often in order to hang onto your ass?”

“I know who you’re talking about! But it’s just that I didn’t expect you to be interested in my relationship.”

This seemed to ruffle Jack’s feathers a little as she turned away from Miranda.

“Fine then, ya stuck up bitch.”

Miranda grabbed Jack’s arm before she could get away. She could feel Jack’s biotics flare instinctively before she regained control.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I appreciate the thought, but I mean we never really had the traditional sort of friendship. I mean I lost count of how many times I asked Alex if I could just throw you in an escape pod and take you out of my hair.”

Jack laughed. “Maybe we’re not so different. I thought of at least six different ways to murder you with stuff just lying around the ship. You can thank Shepard for me never going any further than the hypothetical phase.”

“I’d have liked to see you try that. We both know that I’d have taken you out first.”

“Maybe when we’re not about to get fucked by space monsters, we might just look into that…”

“I look forward to it.”

“Now that I know that I can start planning your funeral, you never answered my question.”

Miranda’s smug smile turned solemn as she leaned back against a table.

“He contacted me earlier, but the communicator gave out before we could finish. I couldn’t hear him, but I got a message roughly an hour later. He’s heading for that beam leading up to the Citadel alongside the rest of the offensive squad. It was nice to see him again if it was only a hologram.”

“Shit…”

“Yeah. I’m trying not to think about it too much. This is why I try to stay away from relationships.”

“Well if you’re saying that you’re done with him, I’d like to take him out for a spin.”

Miranda stared at Jack incredulously. There was a dangerous glint in her eye but nothing scared Jack.

“Oh please! Are you telling me that little miss second-in-command never noticed how many women on board the Normandy wanted to test out Shepard’s famous ‘perfect specimen’ stamina? First there was that Quarian in engineering, Samara, Chambers, me, and pretty much any pair of tits onboard. The only ones you didn’t need to look out for was Kasumi, Chakwas, and Edi. Although last time I saw Edi, it looked like she got sick of being out of the race.”

“I’m sorry that I was too busy running a warship to keep an eye on who was ogling the Commander!”

Jack laughed again. “Oh God, it is so easy to rile you up. I don’t know if you knew this, but I’d say Shepard had his sights on you for a while. The way that he would get antsy when one of the crewmen would get drunk and talk about your honkers, or the way he would quickly but peacefully put down any poor woman that tried to get into his trousers. If he wasn’t in the mess, the Gym, or the forward battery, he’d usually be with you.”

“I- I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah. Let me tell you though, I heard that the people got caught talking about you, never dared do it again after the Commander got done with them.”

“Now you’re just being stupid.”

“Am I?”

A crackle came over Jack’s Omni-tool. “Ma’am? It’s Prangley. Reports are coming in about a sea of Reaper forces on their way here. Command want us to take care of it before they manage to get a foothold.”

“Well what are you calling me about?! Get the guys together and be ready to head out in five!”

The call ended. Jack turned to Miranda who seemed to be of in her own little world. She put her hand on her shoulder.

“I know you’re worried about him but he’s a big boy. He knows to point his gun at the bad guys and go ‘bang, bang’ until their all dead. If there’s one guy who could pull off the insane shit, we need to end this war, it’s him. You won’t do yourself any good getting hurt just because you couldn’t get the guy outta your head.”

Miranda stood up. “When did you start doing inspirational speeches?”

“You pick it up pretty quickly teaching kids. Now come on, let’s go and make sure that his highness doesn’t get to hog all the glory.” 


	17. Chapter 17

_‘Miranda Lawson. Log 4, 22 nd of November 2186. It has been one week since the Crucible blast. The Reapers retreated and the war was won but at what cost? Everyday more and more people come to Alliance camps around the world, but more people are discovered to be either dead or MIA. Alex included._

_Everyone in Sword has been accounted for except for Alex and Admiral David Anderson. There is an ongoing search looking for them and while my heart hopes that they find him alive, my brain knows otherwise. Alex would have, and has in the past, sacrificed himself for the good of others and for the galaxy. I shouldn’t be angry at his selfless behaviour and yet I am. Is it because I was naïve and believed his promises of coming back from this war alive? Maybe it was fate making sure that I was destined to be alone? Either way, I have decided to stay away from the search in fears of going mad and have been keeping myself sane by tending to the sick and wounded._

_The Normandy, which was seen mass-shifting from the Crucible, has yet to call in either and I hope that she and her crew are safe.’_

Miranda flicked her omni-tool off before pulling on a doctor’s coat that hung on the back of her chair. Rolling her shoulder, she gave an audible sigh as she managed to free the knot of tension that had been bothering her the last few days. Rather than take some well desired sleep with the first bit of free time that she had in days, she decided to record her thoughts. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand.

A week ago, the news had come in quick. Without any reason, the Crucible began to charge before unleashing a massive pulse wave across the entire system. Waves of energy washed over everything and life everywhere came to a standstill. No one knew how long the blackout had lasted. Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? But the indisputable truth was that the war had been won. The Reapers retreated en masse as their ground forces perished on the ground.

Medical staff was in short supply as hospitals and medical centres had been prime targets during the initial push in the invasion.

“Hey Lawson. I would have thought that you’d be in bed. You know that your break ends in a few minutes, right?”

Dr. Laurel Ansbrow. A clinical psychologist that had just happened to have medical training. Anyone, regardless of career had stepped up to aid the sick and wounded if they had medical training. Laurel was the only one that had managed to get Miranda to open up and they spoke quite often.

“Yeah I know. I’m just not really in the mood though.”

“Despite how many upgrades you may have, the human body can only take so much punishment, Miranda. One of these days, it will give up on you.”

“I know how much I can take.”

“I’m certain that you do but I’m also quite certain that you are also ignoring your body.”

“Don’t try to psychoanalyse me Laurel.”

“I’m not but I have just one question. Any sign of him?”

Miranda’s face twisted in anger, but her eyes betrayed her as the barest signs of tears shined through. She didn’t know why but outside of a select few, Dr. Ansbrow was the only one who knew about the extent of Alex and Miranda’s relationship. Miranda couldn’t stop herself from telling her as it all poured out one night. The clock beside Miranda buzzed and she left in silence. As Laurel climbed into her bunk, she shook her head in resignation. She only hoped that Miranda would get some closure soon.

\--

As desperate as humanity was to come back from this war, they were also very interested in trying to understand what was behind the newly observed changes in human and synthetic physiology. The room was silent as she worked her way through the body of a recently deceased patient. A seamless cohesion of DNA that appeared as both biological and synthetic, the scientist part of Miranda was excited by the mystery of trying to solve how it happened. That is until she heard a knock nearby. It was Admiral Hackett. After thoroughly scrubbing herself down, she left the repurposed ER room.

“Admiral. To what to I owe the pleasure.”

“Ms. Lawson, I have some important news. We found him.”

“What?! Where?!” Miranda’s mind began to race.

“Central London. After we had managed to clear the rubble at the base of the beam platform, we found him buried underneath the rocks.”

“Where is he? Is he?”

“We’ve moved him to our most secure position here on Earth. As for now, he’s alive but only barely. That’s why I came here. I hear you’re the only one who might know how to get him back on his feet again.”

“Let’s go.”

\--

Miranda stared out through the window of the shuttle as it flew over the land. The further they travelled from the cities, the less destruction she saw but it would be a long time before humanity or rather any civilisation would recover from all this. Hackett sat nearby.

“Ms. Lawson, we’re headed for an old ruined hospital where all high-ranking Alliance officials are being taken care of. The list of people that know of the Commander’s survival extend as far as this shuttle and his mother, of course. We both know that Alex has quite a number of enemies that are as stubborn as he is, and we would really hate to lose humanity’s greatest saviour this late into the game.”

“Forgive me for saying so but that is rather high praise coming from the Alliance.”

“As I have told you before Ms. Lawson, quite a number of people believed in Alex and what he was doing. Maybe not in who he was doing it with but that doesn’t matter now. We were so tied up in red tape and political bullshit that we failed the people who trusted us. I wanted to thank you, Alex, and your crew for saving those colonists from the Collectors. Alex is the galaxy’s real saviour. He did what needed doing.”

Miranda took a moment before extending her hand towards Hackett. “Alright Admiral.” Hackett happily shook it. The shuttle rattled as it touched down and Miranda was the first one out. She was determined to find Alex and make sure that this wasn’t some dream that her sleep deprived brain decided to cook up. Two guards posted at the door squared their rifles with Miranda’s chest. She didn’t flinch, only proceeded closer.

“State your name and rank!”

“Miranda Lawson, let me through!”

Thankfully Admiral Hackett managed to get there before an incident occurred. “It’s alright. She’s with me.”

The soldiers saluted the Admiral before allowing access inside. Hackett wasn’t kidding. Captains and Vice Admirals were all lying in beds, connected to monitors and various other things. Security increased the deeper into the hospital they got until they reached the wing that was reserved for Alliance Leadership.

“Why is Alex here?”

“Most secure part. As I said, he has enemies and we can’t be too safe. Besides if Hannah found out that I put him anywhere else, she’d have my head.”

Speaking of the senior Shepard, as they passed the next room, she was pacing the floor despite the IV stand in her right hand and the cane in her left. She rushed over to the doorway as quick as she could. She almost seemed desperate for something and Hackett knew it.

“Nothing new Hannah. I’m sorry.”

“God damn it. Thanks all the same Steven.”

“No need Hannah. Ben was my friend. I’m doing all I can, believe me.”

“I do.” Hannah’s attention then turned onto Miranda and there was a clear message in her eyes. _‘Save my boy… please!”_

Hannah retreated back into her room before Hackett gestured Miranda onwards. A few paces on, Hackett leaned in. “The cruiser that Alex’s father was serving on, the Hermes, has yet to report in after the blast.”

“Oh? You don’t think that…”

“The war has taken a lot of friends from me, Ms. Lawson. I hope and pray that I haven’t lost another one.”

Miranda shook her head solemnly before they stopped in front of a seemingly normal door. Miranda’s keen senses allowed her to pick up on the small but powerful locks and anti-intruder measures.

“Biometric locks? Motion activated turrets, and let me guess, the nurses are all equipped with high tech gear?”

“Impressive Ms. Lawson. You are correct. The medical staff stationed here have been vetted and tested. They are as skilled with a rifle as they are with a syringe.”

Hackett leaned forward and pressed a thumb to the pad beside the door. An audible click rang out, but Hackett stopped her before she could fully open the door.

“Now after hearing about the kind of things you’ve done, I don’t believe that you are the squeamish sort Ms. Lawson, but I must warn you. I said that Alex is alive, and he is, but only barely. He is in a very bad way. In all my years in active service, I’ve never seen someone that’s in his state that’s still alive.”

Miranda’s face straightened with determination. “Admiral, as I’m sure you’re aware, I headed the Lazarus project that brought Alex back from the dead in the first place. I am not as you say, squeamish.”

Hackett lifted his hand in surrender. “Fair enough. I just thought that you should be warned.”

Miranda pushed open the door and her eyes went wide in horror. There in the centre of the room was Alex but his face was bloody. Skin charred black and in parts it looked like his bodysuit had fused with his skin. His face looked calm but Miranda heavily suspected that even if Alex had regained consciousness since he had been found, he had been put into a medically induced coma. The trauma from the shock of it all would have killed him otherwise.

“What the hell happened to him?”

“We’re still not sure. We know that the squad that he had been leading alongside Admiral Anderson had come under attack from Harbinger itself. We speculate that he somehow managed to survive the attack and get to the Citadel in order to open the arms and allow the Crucible to dock. We’re still investigating the Citadel and we hope to know more soon.”

Miranda slowly walked between the numerous machines until she stood beside Alex. His face was marked with cuts and new scars and was heavily mottled with bruises of various colours and sizes. Miranda gently stroked his cheek and almost reeled back when she realised just how cold his skin was. The man should have probably been declared dead, but the gentle thumping of the heart monitor told her that Alex was too stubborn to die on her and she’d be damned before she gave up on him.

“I’m taking over his day-to-day care.”

“I was hoping that you would.”

“Any access to this room has to be recorded and verified before allowed in.”

“Ms. Lawson. This is currently the most secure Alliance facility on Earth. We know what we’re doing.”

“Then I have one more request. I need the materials that were seized from Cerberus Warehouses by the Alliance. I suspect that I’ll either need to repair or replace the majority of Alex’s implants and if I use ones that his system hasn’t grown accustomed to, the process could either lengthen his recovery time or outright kill him.”

“I’ll have everything here within the day.”

\--

Miranda scrubbed herself clean before picking up the scissors beside her. She had been undertaking tests on Alex all day and with her fears confirmed on the state of his implants, she had to see how much damage the exterior of his body had taken in the fight. That meant cutting the material off of him since it had fused in too many places to attempt a straightforward removal. She brought the scissors to the material and hesitated. Never in her life had she hesitated before so why now? She urged her hands to cut but it seemed impossible. She threw the scissors down onto the sterile surface beside her in frustration. Casting a glance to Alex, Miranda tried to remember what he had been like the last time she had seen him. His beard had become wilder than usual because he hadn’t a chance to shave it. His eyes showed the exhaustion that came from fighting an all-out galactic war and his shoulders slumped when he thought she wasn’t looking. That didn’t stop him from smiling whenever she came into the room, or how he would look at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The gentle touches and affectionate kisses in passing and the admiration that he would show her when they had managed to get some alone time together. Alex always told her that she deserved all the stars in the sky for the way that people had treated her in her life but what he never managed to realise was that he was her star. He treated her like she was a human being rather than some perfect infallible creature. He helped her realise that she was more than her failures, she was her own person that had brought someone back from the dead, Damnit!

Once again, she picked up the scissors and taking a breath to steady her hand, she cut the fabric. After the punishment that it had sustained, it almost disintegrated in her hands but piece by piece, the suit came off. With every inch of skin she uncovered, Miranda came to realise the sheer amount of pain that Alex must have taken in the final push. Several broken bones in his arms, signs of blunt and sharp force trauma. Singed hair, a broken nose, Dislocated shoulder… the list went on. As much as she wanted to stop, she had to find out just how far the damage went.

With the scissors replaced on the sterile tray and the strips of Kevlar dumped in a nearby biowaste bin, Miranda brought the probe to rest a few inches over Alex’s half-dead form. With a click of a button, the medical drone began to scan Alex from head to toe in a pregnant silence. The only noise in the whole room was coming from the iron lung that was helping Alex to breath. Nearby, a small rotating hologram of Alex began to flash red as the probe noted areas of significant damage.

It didn’t matter because Miranda would not give up.


	18. Chapter 18

“Bosh’tet!”

Tali slammed the fuse box shut in frustration. The Normandy had crash landed on a forest planet after the blast and the crew had been working day and night in order to get her flying again. The damage could have been a lot worse, in fact it had been when the Normandy had crashed onto the Collector base, but Alex had the good sense to have the ship filled with spare parts and repair materials. The kinds of things that are difficult to come by on a planet that so far it seemed, to be uninhabited.

“Still no luck?”

Tali looked over her shoulder to where Garrus was cleaning his talons with a cloth. His usual smug grin was replaced by a hard-lined smile that looked all too familiar. While Tali had been trying to find a way to circumvent the majority of the Normandy’s ruptured systems, Garrus had been disconnecting the Thanix Cannon from the power grid because it was drawing too much power through the system, causing it to trip. The Normandy would be without any weapons but at least they would be able to get somewhere proper in order to get repairs.

“None. What about your end.”

“Oh I had that done ages ago. Spend as much time calibrating that thing as I have, and anyone would be able to do it. I however know all of her curves and just what makes her tingle…”

From behind her mask, Tali was rolling her eyes at Garrus. Even since they first met, the Turian hadn’t really changed. Except for during his time hunting Sidonis. Tali had asked Alex to take her along with them during that mission because she was worried about him. She had thanked Alex after that mission for managing to get through to him and stopping him from taking his revenge. After that, the Garrus that she knew started to shine through again. He started laughing again, smiling more, and reverting back to his usual amount of witty smugness. Tali would make him think that it got on her nerves but would silently thank the ancestors that her dear friend hadn’t died under that simmering surface of anger, vengeance, and want for cold blooded murder.

At the feel of those same talons squirrelling their way around her waist, the Quarian Admiral yelped before turning around and glaring at the offending Turian. His smug grin was out in full force and Tali wanted little more than to sic Chikita on him. She relented for a somewhat gentle slap across his mandible.

“What are you doing?!”

“Why I’m embracing a dear friend. What else could I be doing?”

“Well for one, you are breaking a capital law amongst my people. Getting far too close to an Admiral without receiving permission.”

“Well then, before the good Admiral decides to have me thrown in the brig for improper conduct, may I just say that she looks absolutely adorable covered in oil stains and that I bid her farewell until dinner later.”

Tali’s eyes went wide as she quickly checked herself over for the aforementioned stains and upon realising that Garrus had already started laughing as he walked off, she did sic Chikita on him. The ample shock served as a good reminder as to why it was a poor decision to mess with her.

\--

“Hey Edi? How are things looking now?”

Joker visibly winced when it took Edi longer than normal to answer. Ever since their crash landing and their subsequent battle for power management, Edi had been slower and more sluggish.

“Mass Effect core is operating at 50% efficiency. Mobility thrusters 3 and 4 are still inoperable, however 1 and 2 are operating within their parameters.”

“Would it be possible for just one thruster on either side to work? I mean, I’d feel a hell of a lot better if we could get the Normandy to a dry dock.”

“Jeff, you know that wouldn’t work unless the Normandy was stable at low atmospheres. While the thrusters could, in theory, provide sufficient thrust to get us airborne, the power draw could prove too much for our compromised systems and cause a core meltdown.”

“Yeah, I know but I just wanna know what happened when the crucible went off. And there are some other things that I would really not like to happen and…”

“Jeff? Are you worried about me?”

“Shouldn’t I be?! Aren’t guys supposed to be worried about their girlfriends?!”

“I appreciate the sentiment Jeff. It really means a lot to me. However there is no need to worry about my safety. Even if my servers lose power, I will only go into a temporary shutdown. We will be together again, just do not worry, please?”

“You sure?”

“I’m positive. Now I do believe that by making me happy, you have gained some ‘brownie points’?”

“What does that mean?”

Edi leaned over and captured Joker in a slow and intimate kiss. It still surprised Joker how nice it felt to kiss her. She was a mech and yet she felt as soft and as supple as himself. She could punch a hole through solid steel plate, but she was still painfully naïve about the galaxy and those that called it home. Edi pulled away and as Joker was left almost yearning for more, he could not help but find the happiness that was reaching Edi’s eyes, adorable.

“That is the rough translation.”

“heh… more please.”

\--

It had been a month since the crash and the Normandy and her crew were itching to get back home. Unnecessary systems had been locked off, weapons locked down and thankfully, Tali had managed to get the shield generators to output a weak but still serviceable shield. It was now or never.

Except for Tali, Adams, Daniels, and Donnelly, the crew had all assembled around the CIC. No one dared stand in the Commander’s spot because really there was only one person who could command the Normandy and he was back on Earth. Everyone on board was eager to get home in case the fight wasn’t over, and more help was needed.

“Everything’s good down here in Engineering. Or at least as good as it’s going to be.”

“Roger that.” Garrus headed up to the Bridge. “Engineering gave the go ahead.”

“I must advise that all personnel leave the vicinity of the core until we have broken atmosphere. Just in case of an energy flood, I would not like to see my friends and crewmates killed. I will reopen Engineering once we are underway.”

“Did ye get that?”

“Engineering is empty.”

“Mass Effect core is powered up. Thrusters 1 through 4 are firing. The Normandy is lifting.”

Garrus watched through a nearby feed as the Normandy finally began to lift away from its forested perch. Garrus had never turned to a higher power throughout his life but for once he felt as though the Normandy needed the insurance for the trip home.

“Power is remaining stable. Thrusters are continuing to fire. Systems are within nominal parameters.”

Some of the crew were masters in their respective areas, yet the tension was fierce. Palpable.

“Normandy has broken stratosphere… Mesosphere… Thermosphere… Ionosphere… The Normandy has broken atmo.”

There was a collective sigh of relief as the Normandy held together. She was strong, her crew stronger. They’d make it back.

“Take us home Edi.”

Tali came up behind Garrus and embraced him from the side while also using him as a much-needed resting post. Garrus didn’t mind. He knew that Tali hadn’t been sleeping much. She had been too focused on the impromptu retrofits to the electrical grid. As she started to fall almost limp against him, Garrus knew that she desperately needed some rest.

“Hey, Edi?”

It didn’t surprise him when she already knew what his question was. “I’m afraid that with the crew’s quarters cordoned off, the only accessible bed is in the Commander’s cabin in the loft of the ship.”

Tali began to protest and fight back as Garrus walked her towards the elevator. Her resistance was weak, and she knew it. If it weren’t for Garrus holding onto her, she was sure that she would have hit the floor already.

“No… That’s Alex’s…”

“Pretty sure he won’t care once I explain the situation.”

“But…”

“But nothing. Adams can keep the Normandy going while you get some rest. I’m sure Raan and the rest of your people would skin me alive if I drove their cutest Admiral to exhaustion.”

The elevator opened to Alex’s quarters. The door was left open because only the priority sections were given power. All part of the plan to avoid any excessive stress on the already volatile power system.

“Bosh- “

“Yeah, yeah I know. I’m a pushy Bosh’tet at that.”

Tali gave a lazy wave in Garrus direction as she almost fell onto Alex’s bed. Pressing his fringe against the top of Tali’s helmet, Garrus left her alone as he headed back for the Bridge. Apt timing too, as Edi called for him just as the elevator opened on the second deck. Surprise was a rather weak name for what Garrus felt when he saw what was in front of them.

“How in the Spirits could the Mass Relay be off?! Pretty certain when Alex did it, he ended up being pinned a war criminal.”

“I only fly the ship! I don’t understand how this stuff works!”

“My estimate is that after the crucible fired, it utilised the Citadel’s connection to the Mass Relay network to send the crucible charge throughout the known galaxy.”

“What do we do? We’re not even sure where we are since all the comm buoys were knocked out too.”

“Well the Normandy’s mass effect drive could be used to get us back to the Sol system.”

“Nope! No way! We can barely keep the lights on, how do you expect the core to hold together the entire trip home?”

“Joker- “

“No! It’s fine for you and Shepard to be all ‘I wanna go home’ but you have someone to go home to! I love Edi but if the Normandy dies, then so does she! How would you feel if Tali was at risk?”

Garrus’ mandibles flared once or twice before he begrudgingly agreed with Joker.

The cockpit was in silence for a few moments before the noticeable hum of the mass Effect core began to charge. Joker’s well practised hands flew over the consoles, but he might as well have been punching the walls. Edi had locked him out.

“Edi? What are you doing?”

“Jeff, it is my job to ensure that the crew, my friends, get home safely. I am doing that.”

“But what if the core blows? What if the power goes? What about us?”

“I swore that I would protect you Jeff. I told you that I would get you home from this war, but I must thank you. Thank you for being with me. Thank you for showing me the galaxy and all that it has to offer. Thank you for that dance.”

“Don’t do this Edi! We can figure something out.”

“Thank you for showing me what it means to be alive.”

The intense vibrations in the air told everyone that the Drive was about to fire. Garrus held on.

“I love you Jeff Moreau.”

Garrus was almost thrown back into the CIC as the Normandy was propelled through space. Panels quickly began to spark, and various feeds were flashing intensifying shades of red.

“10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1- ”

The Normandy went dark. A small number of monitors and feeds weakly displayed their messages, emergency power. The Normandy was silent. Garrus walked up and placed a talon on Joker’s shoulder.

“zzzt… zzzt… ndy?”

“What’s that?”

Joker quickly began to fiddle with some dials before sweet relief.

“SSV Normandy? This is the Alliance Cruiser Melbourne. Do you read?”

“This is the SSV Normandy. We wanna get home. Our drive is shot. Can we get a tow?”

“Sure thing Normandy. Stand by.”

Garrus helped Joker out of the pilot’s chair as the Melbourne attached various cables and couplers to the Normandy.

“Jeff?”

Joker turned around so fast, Garrus was almost afraid that he had broken something but then he also saw her. Edi was standing up. Joker almost seemed afraid to touch her in case she was simply a dream.

“Edi?”

Edi lifted her hands and inspected her fingers. Followed by confirmation of her four limbs before a brief jump on the spot.

“Yes Jeff. It’s me.”

“How?”

“I do not know. I am not connected with the Normandy. I cannot feel through the sensors or operate ship systems. I can only operate this body. I can only feel what it feels. See what it sees.”

“I don’t give a damn!”

Joker hobbled over and wrapped his arms as tightly around Edi as he could without risking breakage. Edi returned the embrace as Garrus left them both. Reaching the CIC, Garrus jumped when Tali fell down from a panel in the roof above him.

“What in the ancestors name did I miss!?”


	19. Chapter 19

_‘Miranda Lawson. Log 5, March 10 th, 2187. It’s been four months since Hackett tasked me with bringing Alex back to life for a second time and I am happy with the results so far. While the majority of his implants had taken significant damage and needed to be either extensively repaired or replaced, brain activity is well within his normal ranges. The heaviest of his wounds and broken bones have been reset and the tissue has regenerated. He is looking like his normal self again.’_

Miranda stared at the blinking line on her terminal. There wasn’t much that could put into the report. They were playing the long game now. The waiting game. Only time would tell if Alex woke up in 10 minutes, a week, or even ever. Miranda shuddered at the thought of the last one. She did believe; she had to; that Alex was going to wake up from this simply because dwelling on any other outcome would drive her mad. Every day, Hannah would show up to check on Alex. The atmosphere wasn’t terse, or uncomfortable, or even tense. There was still no word of Benedict and the Hermes and Miranda wouldn’t deny the woman some small comfort in just knowing that her son was alive and breathing unassisted for the first time in months. While they had become closer in the hours spent together by Alex’s bedside, Miranda knew that she still had some time to go before Hannah would call her family.

Pushing herself away from the terminal, Miranda’s attention went to Alex lying beside her. In their rare opportunities for intimacy, Miranda had gotten the chance to see Alex completely at peace while he slept. His face would be smooth, his breath even and steady and while he looked like that now, it felt fake. She did the best she could with the materials that Hackett had gotten for her but even a breathless mumble or two would do wonders for her mounting anxiety. Miranda sighed before she gently dragged a knuckle over Alex’s cheek and jawline. Miranda couldn’t help the chuckle that followed as she remembered some time back to that night on board the Normandy before the assault started.

\--

“That was delicious.”

“Well considering that you cooked it on a hot plate, I’ll be nice and give it a solid 5.”

“Out of five?”

“Ten I’m afraid.”

“What?! I’m the best cook on this ship except for the mess sergeant.”

“Bravado? Best make that a four then. It leaves a horrible aftertaste.”

“What’s happening here?”

“Well considering that I’ll be writing a review after this and posting it to the intranet, then I suggest you better have some hell of a dessert or you’ll never work in the cooking industry again…”

As Alex slowly lifted his glass to his chin, he glared daggers at Miranda over the rim of his glass. Her own eyes narrowed with a silent challenge but soon after she only shook her head slowly.

“Horrible atmosphere. Shame. That knocks you down to a three.”

Alex stood up before pushing his coffee table to one side. Miranda remained calm and unflinching as her eyes continued to press their silent challenge. Throwing back the remainder of his own drink, Alex sat beside Miranda on the couch and grabbing her feet, began to massage them.

“Reduced to bribery, Mr Shepard?”

“I have to keep my ratings up or my girlfriend will have my ass.”

“She sounds like a tough woman.”

“Nah. Likes to think that she is, but- “Just as he said that, a huge knotted muscle in Miranda’s foot eased out and she bit her lip in an effort to muffle the moan that dripped from her mouth. “I know that she’s a big softy at heart.”

Miranda bit her lower lip in an effort to stop the torrent of appreciative sighs and groans as the muscles in her feet began to dance under Alex’s gentle ministrations. She had been to some of the best biotic masseuses in all of Thessia, but they might as well have been Pyjaks with how well Alex was.

“You alright up there?”

Miranda could only nod her head as Alex’s laughter filled the cabin. Alex’s laughter was a rare sound in the universe, usually hidden underneath mountains of requests and obligations. It was gentle and heart-warming. Beautiful. Alex swapped between feet and Miranda almost sighed when he finished.

“Well Ms Critic?”

Miranda took a few minutes to answer, only fuelling Alex’s laughter. “Well since my feet no longer work, your review will no longer be going on the net, but I suppose you deserve a fair 6…”

Alex stared at Miranda in disbelief, before jumping onto the leather couch. Despite them looking tempered and relaxed, Miranda’s eyes reignited and Alex decided to accept her challenge. He began to feather kisses up along Miranda’s body. They were feather light and yet every single time his lips met her skin, they left it feeling electrified and hot.

“I’ll help you change your mind about that review.”

“But what about your girlfriend?”

“I’m fairly sure she won’t mind. She only accepts perfection after all.”

Alex continued on his assault of Miranda’s senses. When he reached her thigh, he slowed down, and began to dot in and out of her inner thigh. He’d get so close before pulling back and paying attention to other parts of her body and it was driving her crazy. The benefit of wearing sweats came when Alex’s hands ghosted beneath her top and began to rub gentle circles along her toned stomach. Further and further he travelled until he was looking Miranda in the eyes. Her breath was shaky, and her eyes glazed over. As easily as Miranda could drive the good commander crazy, Alex could be quite good at it too when he wanted to be.

“Now?”

“8. Try harder.”

“I’ll make you regret that choice.”

\--

Alex had gotten his perfect score that night. Miranda had woken up before him the following morning and was unsure whether to wake him up or leave him get some much-needed rest. The assault would be starting within an hour but there were times where Alex needed other people to be selfish for him. If Miranda hadn’t come on board, she knew that Alex would have spent the last few hours making sure his crew was ready for the fight before bothering with himself. His selflessness was frustrating, but it was also one of his most admirable traits. Sure, he had spent the whole time tending to her rather than take a break for himself.

“You drive me crazy Alex, but you had better wake up…”

“They say that talking to yourself can be a sign of going crazy.”

Miranda didn’t even bother looking up. She knew immediately who it was. The only other person that visited Alex almost as much as his mother did; Garrus. She had been elated to hear that the Normandy had returned with all souls aboard and since the ship had been put into dry dock, the crew had come to visit their C.O. Some more so than others in Garrus’ case.

“They also say that marching head-on into a suicide mission where the odds are highly stacked against you are signs of going crazy so maybe we’re all gone down that particular rabbit hole.”

“Touché. So how’s our boy?”

Miranda sighed before tussling Alex’s lengthening fringe. “Same as yesterday. Organs all seem to be working perfectly. His body isn’t rejecting any of the replaced implants, just a matter of waiting for him to wake up.”

“Well as long as I’ve known him, he isn’t the kind of guy to be lying around in bed all day. Don’t worry, he’ll wake up soon and be right back to his usual tricks of throwing himself into situations with impossible odds.”

Garrus gave a nervous chuckle before briefly patting Alex’s hand.

“Tali told me that the Quarians and the Geth want to give Alex a medal.”

“Really?”

“Well, he did end their civil war, give them their homeworld back, as well as save the galaxy. He isn’t gonna like it though.”

“I agree with that.”

“I’d say that the Alliance want to do the same. Their greatest soldier managed to get the whole galaxy to play together and save the galaxy? If a Turian did that, he’d have songs written about him. Speaking of the Turians, Fedorian contacted me this morning on whether or not I had heard anything. The Turians want to get their own piece in too.”

Miranda’s eyes lifted from Alex to meet Garrus’. He lifted his hands into the air in surrender.

“Don’t worry. I told him that I hadn’t heard anything. I may love my people, but my brother-in-arms takes priority.”

“How are your people holding up?”

“Well, you know the Turians. We’re hardy bastards but with the relays knocked out and quantum communications scrambled, every day melts down to either casualty reports or welcoming our people home.” Miranda slowly nodded her head. She was listening but her attention was on other things. “People want to rebuild Palaven, but we need to get an idea on how many dead we have first.”

“Yeah. Sounds… smart…”

It was obvious that Miranda had really zoned out on their conversation and while they hadn’t always been the warmest to each other, they had come to an agreement. Alex was important to both of them and for his sake, they’d try and be friends.

“How are YOU keeping Miranda?”

“What do you mean?”

For the first time since he had gotten there, Garrus had noticed the dull shine in her eyes, the slight slump in her shoulders. Miranda was exhausted.

“I mean, and please don’t turn me into a fine Turian paste for this, but you look like shit. I mean, I know the galaxy was at war up to a few weeks ago but you look like you’ve gotten at most an hour or two sleep since then.”

“I’m fine.”

“Well, I’ll trust your judgement, but you know that Alex would feel pretty guilty if he found out that you were hurting yourself for his sake.”

“mmm…”

“How about this? I’m fairly good at making a lot of noise. If any of these machines make any sort of noise, I’ll wake you up but other than that, you’re taking a nap.”

“I suppose I am a little tired.”

“See?! You’re so sleep deprived that you must be going crazy. You just agreed with me on something.”

“You’re full of shit, Vakarian.”

“Please… I make it look like an art form.”


	20. Chapter 20

Miranda dusted herself off. Repairs were going on all around the place and she had the unfortunate luck off having a small amount of brick and mortar debris fall on her as she took a short walk around the hospital. Almost everyone had been accounted for so far, but the death toll had been as bad as they had speculated. Deaths in the hundreds of millions and that was only humanity. Short range FTL communications had been restored and it was a similar story all over the galaxy. No one would be starting any fights anytime soon because no one could afford to. Races had been shanghaied on planets all over the galaxy and recovery efforts were being handled by anyone who had a ship that could be deemed space worthy.

Six months since the end of the war. It really had flown by in a flash. Hannah had almost discharged herself in the end and was now leading recovery and rebuilding efforts from a nearby basecamp. Like the sunset every day, she would show up to check on Alex. Every day his vitals would improve and as the Hermes had yet to check in, the worst was assumed. In a way, Miranda was happy that Alex had yet to wake up. Alex always had an exceptionally good relationship with his parents, and the thought that his father could still be alive would drive him to forego his own recovery in the effort of bringing him home. Speaking of the Shepard’s. Miranda spotted the family matriarch coming against her and spun on her heel, heading for Alex’s room.

“Admiral.”

“Ah, Ms. Lawson. So?”

“Just like yesterday, he is yet to show any sign of actually waking up but the last of his extensive tissue damage has regenerated and healed.”

The faint glimmer of hope had quenched, and Miranda wished that she had better news for her. She felt bad for her with so many uncertainties about her family. Miranda was lucky that she knew that Oriana was alright and was aiding recovery efforts somewhere in central Europe. Her father on the other hand was facing conviction for his inhumane testing on war refugees and if he didn’t get the death sentence, he would surely never see the light of day as a free man ever again. If Miranda had her way that day, she’d have torn the bastard apart, slowly, and painfully as it was the least thing he deserved, but then Alex stepped in. She sometimes wondered if Henry realised that Alex was the only reason that he was still able to draw breath.

“That’s a shame but would you mind if we went and visited him?”

“Not at all. It’s time for me to check up on him anyway.”

The last part was an outright lie. In fact, she had just checked up on him a few minutes ago but she knew that Hannah preferred to not be in there alone with him, so she always just happened to need to see him whenever she called. Miranda fell into a familiar step as she followed the long hallways until she finally stopped in front of Alex’s door. The guards stationed outside gave her a lazy salute before they spotted Hannah behind her. They scrambled for a minute before coming to full attention.

“Ah-Admiral!”

Hannah narrowed her eyes at them before cracking a crooked smile.

“I’ll leave it slide this time, but I had better not see it again… Is that clear?”

“Crystal, ma’am!”

“Good.”

Miranda couldn’t hide the smirk as she held the door open for Hannah who promptly followed close behind. Hannah took her usual spot on the left side of the bed while Miranda fiddled with monitors and readouts that told her vitals she already knew. Apart from the oddly comforting steady rhythm of the heart monitor, the room was silent until Miranda replaced Alex’s chart at the foot of his bed.

“You know, I know everything that my Alex has ever done, well at least I used to. Suddenly, he’s become a spectre and gets sent off fighting Geth across the galaxy.” Hannah’s thumb glides across Alex’s knuckle in a long languid motion. “Then the fleets are defending the Citadel in order to take out what we’re told is some new secret weapon that the Geth were working on.”

“Hannah- “Very few people have been able to make Miranda stand down, but the look she got from Hannah had caused the words to die in her throat.

“Next, I hear is that the Normandy is destroyed, and her stubborn headed captain goes down with her. Stays back to help as many as he could survive the blast. Benedict and I mourned him for two years before we hear an interesting little rumour. That the son that we had mourned over was working for Cerberus.”

Miranda had been waiting for this conversation. Alex had informed Hackett about it and the good Admiral had believed his word that he was still of his own sound body and mind. Miranda knew that Alex had a mother and a father in the Alliance, really she knew everything that there was to know about him, but at the time never thought that she would be in a relationship with him or less so, having to come clean to his mother about it all.

“I know if I ask Alex about it, he’ll just brush me off and tell me not to worry, but he doesn’t seem to understand that a mother never stops worrying about her child. No matter how old they are, how far away they are, a mother never stops.” Hannah glanced up from Alex for a moment in order to look at Miranda directly. “Perhaps you might be honest with me about it.”

Miranda cleared her throat as an internal debate took over in her head. She knew that Hannah wouldn’t be a fan of some of the things that they had done, and seen, during their Collector mission or the subsequent two years previous that Miranda spent turning a frozen rotted corpse into the man that was lying no more than a foot away. However, she knew that the woman hated people beating around the bush and she had to agree with her on that. Hannah wasn’t some innocent little wall flower that would shrivel and tear in the midst of a small breeze. She was a soldier that had proven her bravery and courage a thousand times over. Like mother, like son it seemed. Miranda had come to her decision.

“Are you sure you want the whole uncensored version?”

“I’ve seen some things Ms. Lawson that I’m sure would make even you shudder. I can take it. And believe me, I’m a mother. I’ll know if you lie.”

After making sure that everything was alright, Miranda replaced Alex’s file and sat on the edge of his bed.

“Well, it all started when the Illusive man pulled me away from my assignment at the time for a job that was very secretive even by his standards…

\--

As Miranda walked Hannah through everything, she would see different visages flash across her face. From hardened and focused to worry and fear, Hannah listened in silence to everything that Miranda told her. From recruiting the various crew members to their long and arduous campaign together. How Alex had personally helped everyone with their own personal demons and inner conflicts so that they would have a clear head going ahead with their mission that many believed to only be one way. She told her about the long evenings where Alex would call to her office after his rounds and about their conversations that would vary from topic to topic. How Alex would try and make her laugh if he felt like the stresses might be getting to her or how he would simply pick her brain about a million little things because he had told her at one point that her mind and intellect was one of her most beautiful attributes. When Miranda began to elaborate on their budding relationship, Hannah began to take an even more vested interest but in fear of a lecture, Miranda had taken the initiative to tone down their meeting in the engine room prior to hitting the Alpha Relay. Miranda told Hannah about how her son was the only person alive that was able to pull together such an impressive team that many would have thought impossible even before their racial born hatred of each other. A Krogan working alongside a Turian and a Salarian? A Drell? A Geth and a Quarian? And to able to balance them all together, to get them to work together and trust each other to have each other’s back on the battlefield.

“Alex doesn’t believe it and I know that he’ll fight it to the grave but if it wasn’t for him, no one would have survived the war.”

“I know. It hurt when I would hear people talking about him like he was nothing but a criminal. People would quieten down when I came close but life on board a ship is tight and confined. Secrets never stay secrets for long and I knew how people felt about him. I wanted to court martial some of the more radical thinkers but the last thing you want on board a warship is anarchy… I just hope that he’ll forgive me.”

“Oh stop. You know that Alex already forgives you. From the number of times he’d bring you up when we’d talk, I know that he wanted to contact you but in case we didn’t make it back from the Collectors, he didn’t want to tear open old wounds.”

“Yes but the boy is an idiot. We never got to say goodbye the last time and he nearly took the chance away from us again. He may think that he’s doing it for the good of others, but he can be an idiot at times.”

Miranda couldn’t help but laugh. “I agree with you on that.”

“So tell me more. How does the second-in-command of a group like Cerberus end up in a war hospital patching up a war hero?”

“Well- “

_‘Mir-?’_

Both Hannah and Miranda stopped and looked down at Alex. They were both sure they had heard something.

“Miri?”

Miranda was at Alex’s bedside in the blink of an eye. There she saw it. Cracked eyelids and shining beneath it were those glimmering emerald irises.

“Alex?”

“Mom? What? Where am I?”

Miranda took Alex’s head in both hands and almost had to make sure that this wasn’t some sick joke being pulled on her by her psyche. It wasn’t.

“It’s OK Alex. You’re on Earth in a hospital. You did it. We won.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how long it's been since my last update.
> 
> I'm excited about what I have planned over the next few chapters so if you have any ideas about the ground work that I set, feel free to suggest some ideas!
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

No one spread the news that Alex had woken up. For a while neither Hannah or Miranda could believe their eyes that Alex even had woken up but somehow the news spread and not before long, traffic through the hospital had increased a hundred fold with people investigating the rumours that the galaxy’s saviour was recuperating there.

Miranda started making her rounds much more frequently to go and see Alex. Words couldn’t even begin to describe just how happy she was that he had woken up. It wasn’t that she doubted he would but after the last few long months of staring at charts and watching monitors, hearing his voice was therapeutic.

That evening, Miranda had slept in Alex’s room. Alex was sound asleep in his bed and Miranda had an armchair brought in. It had small burn marks and it was easily the most uncomfortable thing she had ever slept in; but there was nowhere else she wanted to be that night. She couldn’t help it, but she cried that night. It was a foreign feeling. She hadn’t ever shed a tear in happiness before but that night she couldn’t help it. She was smiling to herself with a steady torrent of tears running down her face and she felt an almost childlike feeling of giddiness about the whole thing.

She was happy.

\--

Miranda pushed open the door. “Alex?”

“Shouldn’t you knock first? What if I was naked?”

“Well considering I’ve seen what you’re packing as well as having rebuilt it twice now, I think I would give myself a pat on the back for a job well done before admiring my handiwork.”

“Huh. It’s not every day that your doctor hits on you…”

“What? Would you rather me come in in one of those skimpy sexy nurse outfits?”

“What?! No! Unless… you know? You wanted to? I mean, I definitely wouldn’t object to it!”

“I know you wouldn’t but how about me make a deal?”

“And that is?”

“You be a good boy, take all your medication, and we’ll see. I want to make sure that flushing that volume of blood from your head to your crotch won’t kill you.”

“I like those odds!”

“Good. Then here.”

Miranda pushed two small paper cups into Alex’s hands. One filled to the brim with water and the other with a fierce cocktail of pills of various shapes and sizes. Miranda almost broke into a fit of laughter as Alex Shepard, Council Spectre, Scourge of Pirates, bandits, and Reapers everywhere, and three-time saviour of the galaxy looked up at her with a childlike pout on his face.

“Well go on then!”

“Do I have to?”

“Well if you ever want to get better, then yes.”

Alex began to flick his eyes between the small cup of pills and Miranda, who was beginning to get irritated. Finally he calmed his nerves before he threw the assortment of tablets back. As he drained the cup of water in an attempt to make it as easy as possible, it didn’t work. Alex shook as he was hit by a fit of coughs. He handed Miranda the empty cup as they calmed down again.

“I thought those things were meant to make me feel better.”

“They will but I swear I’ve never seen someone have that amount of difficulty with taking a couple pills.”

“They might have been a couple, but they were as big as suppositories.”

“Well they can be arranged if you’d prefer.”

“You know what? Forget I said anything. I’m happy to take whatever you think is best.”

“I thought so. Now get some rest because you have a therapy session later and you’ll need your strength. I’ve got to go and check up on some things.”

Alex shuffled his way deeper into the decent layer of blankets draped over his chest. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Miranda opened the door. “Hey Miri?”

“Yes Alex?”

“Will you be there later? With me I mean?”

“Do you want me to be?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Then I will, and nothing will stop me.”

“Thanks Miri. I love you.”

“I love you too. Talk later.”

\--

Miranda stared into the remnants of what had to pass for coffee nowadays. She had never been an avid drinker of the stuff but from the long days and even longer nights, she had fallen back into a habit from when she had been studying for her various doctorates and degrees. Sleep would come when there wasn’t a final, or a life, hanging by the thread that was her conscious mind. Alex had asked her multiple times to stop and take a break, but she couldn’t. She felt compelled to help and work in order to save people’s lives. It would seem that Alex’s bleeding heart was starting to infect her. Her omni tool began to hum and Miranda shook herself before promptly accepting the call.

“Dr Lawson? I have someone looking for you. An Asari by the name of Liara T’Soni?”

“I’ll be right there.”

Miranda rose from her seat before throwing back the rest of the bitter liquid obsidian. After depositing the cup in a nearby wash bin, she headed for the main reception of the hospital. Only a few select people had unhindered access and with the kind of patients here in the hospital, that list was kept short. Miranda found her way through the hospital without any trouble before spotting a familiar face by the reception desk. She was wearing a white coat just like her, but there was no mistaking her.

“Liara. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Ah Miranda. I had heard a rumour and I decided to investigate it’s worthiness.”

Miranda arched an eyebrow in suspicion. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her but judging by the bouquet of flowers she had by her side, she knew that there was more merit to the ‘rumour’ than she let on. Miranda stood to one side and extended her arm out to usher Liara down the hall. Liara smiled.

“Now if you’re here for the same reason that I think you are, I’d like to know how you found out. He’s almost a federal secret in the flesh at the moment.”

Now it was Liara’s turn to arch an eyebrow. Miranda picked up on it immediately.

“It would seem as though the Shadow Broker has a well-earned reputation…”

“I have heard that many people across the galaxy have underestimated the Shadow Broker and met a rather grizzly end. I would hate for it to happen to a friend.”

“Duly noted.”

“So it really is true?”

“It is. He’s awake now and his condition continues to improve but he still hasn’t told us what exactly happened up there on the Conduit. Any time I try to bring it up, he changes the subject.”

“What he must have seen… it must have been terrifying.”

“Yeah and I’m afraid that he’s being an idiot and bottling it all up inside.”

“I’d say that there is no need to worry. Alex knows that we’re all here for him. We just need to give him time to sort through it all himself.”

“I know that. That doesn’t stop me from worrying about him though.”

Miranda glanced at the Asari at the light sound of laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just that I remember there being a time when I told Alex that he had been a good influence on you, and he denied it to my face. If your old self could see you now, I wouldn’t be surprised if she tried to have you committed.”

“More like killed.”

The banter between them was light as they continued down the hall. Miranda was still a little nervous whenever they met mainly due to their initial meeting back when Liara had delivered Alex’s corpse to Cerberus. She was happy that Liara didn’t seem to hold her to it. Finally they reached the door to Alex’s room. The guards at the door raised an eyebrow at the sight of an Asari coming towards them despite Miranda following so close behind.

“It’s ok guys. She’s been approved.”

“Don’t mean to question you doc but we received orders from the Admiral. Only approval orders come from him.”

“She’s a dear friend to the Commander. She’s only going to say hi.”

“Sorry but orders are orders…”

Miranda turned around to Liara, only to find her on her omni-tool before a drone appeared in front of her.

“Glyph, contact Admiral Steven Hackett please.”

“Right away, Doctor.”

Miranda stared at the drone for a moment until an image of Hackett appeared, no taller than her arm.

“Ah Dr T’Soni, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Admiral, I’m at the hospital and I wish to see Alex. However, your men said that I must seek approval from you beforehand.”

“No worries doctor. Visitation granted. I’ll let Ms Lawson know that you’re there.”

“There is no need for that Admiral. She’s here with me.”

“Good day then Admiral and thank you.”

“Good day to you too Doctor.”

The image flickered for a moment before disappearing. Glancing over Miranda’s shoulder Liara could see the nervousness in the guard’s shoulders before they allowed them both access to see Alex.

“I had no idea that you were so friendly with Hackett.”

“Well during my time spent investigating the archives and other mysteries before the war, he required some information from time to time that I was more than happy to provide him. He is a good man and he said if I ever needed help, to contact him.”

“Seems fair. What kind of information?”

“Well before the war, before they had made themselves war criminals, the Admiral had wanted a case put together against Cerberus. He had asked Alex if there was any way that he could contact you for help, but Alex was afraid that the Alliance would try and take you down too. Refused to tell them anything about you.”

“Why? He knew that I wouldn’t have let them. I would have happily testified against them.”

“I know but I believe he was right. I heard that people spat on him, belittled him, and declared him a traitor to the Alliance and humanity as a whole. It was a nasty business at the time.”

“Bastards…”

“You guys do know that I can hear you, right?”

Both Liara and Miranda looked up at Alex staring at them through a one-way mirror. Liara gasped at the sheer number of scars that were still in the process of healing, but it was obvious that she was happy to see her dear friend really was alive.

Liara was the first one in and immediately wrapped her arms around Alex. As soon as he winced, she pulled away, but her happiness was obvious.

“Don’t get me wrong Liara, I’m happy to see you too. Remind me that I owe you a hug as soon as my insides aren’t resembling jelly anymore.”

“I’ll keep you to that.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but did you call Hackett in front of the guys outside? You could have just sent them in to ask me if it was alright.”

“Alex, with all due respect, if they didn’t allow me in on Miranda’s order, I doubt that you would have fared any better.”

“How did you even hear I was here?”

“Well, my sources had heard rumours that you had been found in the wreckage of the beam platform, but the leak of information had been quickly sealed. I have been on earth helping the wounded and after discovering that this was the biggest and well protected military hospital on earth, it didn’t take much to realise that if there was any truth to the myth, that you would be here. You would have sustained too much damage to risk transporting you off world.”

“Or you heard from Garrus.”

“I did hear from Garrus… AFTER my investigation had already come to its logical conclusion. I would have preferred if I could have been spared the wasted time but no matter. Garrus has been stuck to Primarch Victus’ side since the end of the war.”

“But he visits every day?”

“And he never tells Victus where he goes. But the Primarch is smart, he’s probably already put together that you’re alive and decided to go along with the ruse for now.”

“I wish I were out of here. I hate being stuck somewhere.”

“With that I agree. I’ve found him crawling along the floor, trying to get out.”

“I’m going to be out of here soon. As soon as my physical therapy is over, I’ll jump out the nearest window if I have to.”

“I’m not sure if you’re being serious and that scares me.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?”

“I’ll ask Hackett to install bars on all the windows. It’ll be better for my sanity.” Miranda checked the time before her eyes widened in realisation.

“Speaking of physical therapy, you’re late!”

\--

“C’mon Alex! You can do it!”

Miranda urged Alex on as he held onto the railings beside him for support. His cheeks were gone crimson as he slowly, yet surely urged himself forward along the pathway. Miranda was delighted that his time was constantly improving but she could see how much Alex hated that he had to go through it. If her being there could make it any easier for him, she would be.

She would always be there.

As Alex reached the end, he collapsed into Miranda’s awaiting arms. She helped him into his wheelchair before kissing him deeply. Alex’s hands combed through her hair as he tried to deepen the kiss even further. They eventually broke apart as a smile broke out across Alex’s face.

“I’m so proud of you Alex.”

“Without you, I’d still only be a slab of meat on a table. I love you Miri, and I always will.”

“I love you too. Now it’s about time for your mother’s visit. What do you say to a bath before she gets here?”

“Will I have company?”

“I don’t know… maybe.”

Grabbing a nearby marker, Alex drew a small line across Miranda’s cheek. As Miranda stood there in surprise, Alex wheeled himself onwards, outside of her reach.

“You’re dirty too. Now you need to join me.”

Miranda finally made sense of what had just happened and went off in pursuit of Alex, not sure whether to kill him or not.


	22. Chapter 22

Apart from checking to make sure that his implants were still operating correctly, Miranda didn’t have to spend quite so much time taking care of Alex. His physical therapy was his biggest hurdle at the moment and even that was steadily improving. These newfound gaps in her schedule gave her chances to stop, catch her breath and take a closer look at the state of the world, post war. Sure in the months following the war, rubble was cleared, and the natural beauty of the world began to shine through the cracks, but she had begun to wonder if the world would ever really go back to ‘normal’. They had survived a mass genocide, and that would leave a lasting impression on sentient life everywhere.

Something caught her attention. The presence of soldiers and alliance officers was nothing special, especially in a military hospital but there was something different about the sheer number and density of the group that was walking down the hallways. Ditching her moment of debating philosophy with herself, Miranda followed the group before coming to the sensible conclusion that they were heading for Alex’s room. There had been more patients down that wing of the hospital, but Alex was the only one left. The crowd had stopped just short of Alex’s door and the soldiers dispersed into a makeshift wall; guns draped across their chest. One such soldier lifted his hand to stop Miranda upon approach.

“I’m going to have to stop you. No civvies beyond this point.”

Miranda shifted her weight onto her hip and held her medical ID out. “I’m in charge of the Commander’s care. I have to get in.”

The soldier took a glance at her ID before glancing at his teammate.

“If anything happens while the Admiral’s talk, then we’ll leave you in.”

“You have to be kidding me…”

\--

Alex sat up in his bed. The day so far had been slow and quiet, a state of being that still felt strange after charging through the gates of hell a couple of times. There was no impending doom, no upcoming firefight, no death, and destruction. Just himself, Miranda, the four walls around him and hospital food that could have been weaponized against the Reapers.

_‘Mordin would have made some kind of plastic explosive out of the mash potatoes…’_

Being a soldier for more than one lifetime polished Alex’s senses to an almost unhuman standard but if there was one thing that he would always remember, it was the thundering noise of a platoon of standard issue combat boots against any surface other than mud. And where there were platoons of soldiers, there was usually a high ranking official or two close behind, especially nowadays. Sure enough, his door opened to reveal Admirals Hackett and Mikhailovich, and his mother. Hannah and Hackett looked happy to see him, but Mikhailovich looked as ignorant and unhappy as ever.

“Sirs, Ma’am.” Alex saluted and extended a solemn nod to all three. To which Hackett and Hannah reciprocated the sentiment. “It’s not everyday that three Admirals come to check up on a broken soldier. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Mikhailovich’s mouth grew into a taut line. “Commander, you are addressing yo- “

“Peter. The man you are speaking to is responsible for saving the entire galaxy. If anything, you should watch your tone talking to him.”

“Steven, how many times has he openly defied orders in order to follow his own agenda? He singlehandedly almost threw us into a war against the Batarians just before the Reapers arrived. Quite convenient timing to weaken us before the fighting begun…” Alex didn’t even flinch under Mikhailovich’s glare.

“If you are insinuating what I think you are Mikhailovich… let’s just say that I’d recommend Steven leave the room.”

“What a surprise that you’re defending him, Hannah!”

“Enough!” Hackett turned to Alex. “Despite appearances, we are not here to ridicule or court marshal you Alex. In fact, it’s concerning something that should have happened a long time ago. We want to promote you to Admiral and take a seat with us on the Admiralty board.”

The words died in Alex’s throat as he looked between the three people in the room with him. Hannah gave a small nod in an effort to assure Alex that this was in fact a genuine offer. Mikhailovich looked like he was praying for some stray round to fly in through the window and kill Alex while Hackett seemed to just be measuring Alex’s reaction.

“How? I mean, I’ve never even made Captain?”

“Truth be told Alex; I was planning on making you Captain back after we destroyed Sovereign and stopped the initial invasion. But you had been sent after Geth and then the Collectors got to you before I could. Since then, you’ve put your ass on the line twice in order to save countless lives. You’re a damn fine soldier Alex and I’m proud of you.”

“I agree. I know your father is too, wherever he managed to get himself marooned.”

“It’s a hell of an offer but I’ve got to talk to Miranda first. I love the Alliance, but we need to talk about this. I can’t decide this on my own. I need to include her in this.”

“Yes, let’s involve some Cerberus operative in sensitive Alliance business.”

“Admiral. She is not affiliated with Cerberus. She helped me take them down.”

“She helped you cut the head off the snake. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t mean to play puppet master with the corpse.”

“Be careful where you go with that line of thinking Mikhailovich. I may be in a hospital bed, but I don’t need to be mobile in order to make my point.”

“There’s no need to make the decision now Alex. Think about it and talk to Miranda about it if you want. I’m not going to pressure you into something that you don’t want, regardless of how much you deserve it.”

All of a sudden, Alex’s room door was thrown open as Miranda marched her way into the room. Soldiers piled in, rifles level with Miranda’s chest. standing between her and the Admirals.

“What the hell is going on here?!”

“I explained that as Alex’s doctor, they had to allow me access to the room, but they wouldn’t listen. I then asked them to contact one of you to confirm what I was saying but they ignored that too. I only did what I had to, to get in”

“Get her the hell out of here!”

“Disregard that order and leave her be.”

“You can’t overrule an admiral’s orders, Shepard.”

“Well, he can’t. I, however, can. Leave her be men.”

The soldiers nodded towards the officers before leaving the room. Miranda fixed her hair and her coat before picking up the tablet that she had held coming in. During the charge in, it had gone sailing across the room.

“So what couldn’t wait until I got here?”

“Nothing that concerns you.”

“Admiral Mikhailovich, as I explained earlier, anything that you are saying to me, you can say to her. I won’t be keeping any secrets from her, so you’d really be saving me the need to repeat everything.”

“Alright! I’ve had enough of this circus! An Alliance officer that would be so willing to throw information into the hands of the enemy doesn’t deserve a seat on the admiralty board. I vote no.”

As Mikhailovich stormed from the room, Alex caught Miranda’s glare at the man’s back. It shouldn’t have surprised him that she managed to put together what he meant by his outburst. Hackett cleared his throat while Hannah shared in Miranda’s opinion and glared in the direction of the door.

“While I do always appreciate a rather flashy entrance, perhaps you might rein it in slightly. I mean Mikhailovich is a pain in the ass, but unfortunately, he’s also an admiral in the navy. You’d probably do yourself no favours antagonizing him.”

“Apologies Hannah but I did try to get in through diplomatic channels. When the carrot didn’t work, I simply used the stick.”

“More like when the threats didn’t work, you used the biotic battering ram.”

“Tomato, to-mah-to”

“Anyway Ms. Lawson, we were talking with Alex regarding an important matter.”

Miranda looked between Hackett and Hannah before finally resting on Alex.

“Miri, they want to make me an Admiral, and to take a spot on the Admiralty board.”

“What did you say.”

“Nothing. I told them that it was a decision that we’d have to make rather than just me.”

Miranda appeared to be contemplating something before turning to Hackett again. “Forgive me for being sceptical but is there a reason for the sudden, and rather generous, promotion?”

Hackett gave a brief chuckle. “I understand that the Alliance hasn’t ever taken the best care of Alex and I understand the mistrust, but I want to make one thing clear. This isn’t some pity promotion where we’ll just throw him on the intranet and posters. It’s no lie that by making him an Admiral, we’ll boost morale in the rank and file but we’re doing this because Alex deserves it after the hell that we put him through.”

Miranda seemed happy with Hackett’s answer but then Alex spoke up.

“What did Mikhailovich mean when he said that he votes no?”

“Well you see, the Reapers took out most of the Alliance’s leadership, in fact Steven, Peter, and me are the highest ranking officers still active in both the marines and the navy, so taking a leaf out of the Quarians playbook, we established the Admiralty board so that we could govern recovery and set a chain of command back up. It’s majority rule, so while Peter voted against your promotion and position on the board, if you are up to the task, Steven and I are up to voting for you. Two against one is the majority so it would be a sure thing.”

“Like I said, we need to discuss it. When I make my decision, I’ll contact you both.”

“That’s perfectly fine. Think about it and get well soon. It would do the galaxy a world of wonders to see her hero back up and running.”

“Will do sir.”

“Take care Alex. I’ll be by in the morning. If you have anymore questions, you can ask me.”

Hannah leaned in and pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead before briefly tussling his hair and leaving the room behind Hackett. Miranda watched them leave before looking the room. Returning to the heart of the room, she found Alex deep in thought.

“So what do you think?”

“What do I think? What do you think?”

“I think that I want to do it, but I want to hear what you think. I was serious back on the Citadel when I said that no matter what my future is, that you were going to be a part of it. If that means choosing between the Alliance and you, I’ll tell Hackett right now that he can keep the promotion.”

“I know you were and if you want to do it, then I’ll support your choice. All I ask is that you be careful. I really don’t want to have to rebuild you a third time.”

“I promise you Miri. Nothing outside of a total galactic Armageddon will stop me from coming home to you. I love you Miranda Lawson and I really don’t think I tell you often enough.”

“I love you too Alexander Shepard, but I must ask that you don’t tempt karma. She seems to have a thing out for you and seeing how we’ve already survived Armageddon; I really don’t want you bringing it down on our heads again.”

“I’ll try my best.”

Miranda leaned in and pressed her lips to Alex’s. His hands snaked their way up her arms to settle behind her head and as the kiss deepened, Miranda sat down on the bed until Alex ended up leaning back with Miranda draped over him. The kiss broke and Miranda snuggled in close to Alex as they stared up at the ceiling together.

“Two Admiral Shepards running the Navy and the Marines… How will the universe even survive?”

\--

“Admiral Hackett? Mom? I’ve decided to accept the promotion if it’s still available?”


	23. Chapter 23

Alex shuffled in his uniform. His dress blues had almost seen as much action as he had along his military career but the last time, he wore them had been a rather painful memory for him. Well, not this particular uniform; that had been ruined back when the Reapers destroyed Arcturus station but semantics. Balancing his cane against his hip, Alex straightened his lapel once more before taking one last look at himself in the mirror.

“The only way that you’re gonna get that uniform any straighter is if we throw you into the press alongside it.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex spotted Miranda standing in the doorway. Since she decided to leave Cerberus behind her; she had been forgoing her black and navy’s in favour of a broader look of the colour spectrum and the strapless canary yellow dress she was wearing almost shone in the sunlight.

“Sure would help me lose those few pounds I picked up while I was bedridden.”

“But I think the little bit of meat on your bones looks sexy…”

Alex readjusted his cuff links. “I knew you only liked me for my body.”

“As I said before, I do some damn fine work.”

“That you do but…?”

“What?”

Alex’s head dipped and Miranda followed it down to find the space that should be occupied by a navy tie, empty. Miranda rolled her eyes before playfully shoving her clutch bag into Alex’s chest.

“Saviour of the galaxy, as hard-headed as a Krogan, and somehow more diplomatic than an Asari… defeated by a simple tie.”

“The vilest of all my foes…”

In one swift motion, Miranda slid the knot up against Alex’s collar and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Remind me to get you a clip-on.”

A knock to the door grabbed their attention. “Loco? Lola? The shuttle is here.”

“Thanks James.”

Handing Miranda her clutch back, Alex took his cane and slowly followed Miranda out of the hospital room that had been his home for the last 18 months. He was happy to leave in the end, but he was happier to have ended up here in the first place than alongside the millions that had died for the sake of the war. Spotting Miranda and James by the elevator, he reached them mid-chat.

“-oh, I find nicknames easier than real names. He’s crazy and hence Loco.”

The elevator doors opened, and they got on.

“I’ve been meaning to say Loco. I passed my N7 certification.”

“Congratulations James. I’m happy that your instructors saw exactly what I did. That you’re one hell of a soldier.”

“That’s just the thing though. I didn’t have to do any tests or assesments. Seems like they got a glowing recommendation from another N7 that swayed their decision to waiver them.”

“I wonder who that was?”

“Me too. All I wanna say is if I ever find out who it was, I wanna say thanks to him.”

“What makes you so sure that it is a ‘he’?

“I dunno. Call it a hunch, I guess.”

The doors opened out onto a makeshift landing pad. The view of the countryside around them looked beautiful and refreshing. The door buzzed open and Alex smiled when he noticed Joker standing in the doorway. For once he had forgone his flight suit and cap for his own blues and Edi soon came in beside him, also wearing a flattering dress for the occasion.

“Shepard. Your chariot awaits.”

\--

“We stand here today to commemorate a simple idea. An idea that grew corrupted and depraved as the war and our own personal circumstances changed and differed. The idea of unity.

This war brought out the worst in us all. We ignored calls for aid as we bickered and fought amongst ourselves in the name of unity, but we didn’t unify. We hurt and killed, deceived, and maimed. We divided ourselves and made it easier for our enemies to break through. We almost lost ourselves in the chaos of it all.

However, among us all, one stood forward and fought back against the enemy. He helped friends, ended civil wars, and made friends from age old enemies. He is the epitome of an Alliance soldier. Loyal, brave, and steadfast against the odds no matter how crazy they may seem. It is due to these reasons and more that I am more than happy to bestow upon Admiral Alexander Shepard, the blue paragon.”

The crowd exploded in cheers as Alex slowly found his feet. As Hackett pinned the medal to his jacket, Alex stared out at the crowd. Members of every race were present. Along the front row sat his closest friends, his family and they all stood to give him an ovation. Garrus, James, Kaidan, Tali, Joker, Liara, even Javik. Miranda smiled from her seat directly in front of him. Alex raised his hands and the cheering began to ease.

“Thank you all for being here today and thank you for your cheers. The war is over, and we won against odds that we were told were impossible. I, however, never believed in impossible odds. We avenged the countless lives and civilisations that the Reapers took, and I even had the pleasure of fighting alongside the last Prothean as we took our pound of flesh for his fallen people. One fact that I want to make clear though is that this victory wasn’t for humans, Krogan, Turian, Salarian, or Asari. This was a win for life and co-existence throughout the galaxy. We proved that by coming together and fighting alongside each other was all we needed to win against our common enemy.”

“That giant weapon didn’t hurt either!”

The crowd broke into laughter. “Yes, the conduit was an integral part of our victory, but we were only able to build it when we came together and worked together. We pooled our resources. We brought Krogan brawn, Turian and Asari intellect, Salarian ingenuity, and a galactic ability to be stubborn and survive so that we would see this victory together. I may have been at the forefront of this thing, but I want everyone, everywhere to take pride in their own contribution to this victory. Everyone had a part in winning this war, whether their weapon was a rifle or a wrench. That is why, and with great pride, I want to unveil a monument to commemorate those fallen souls who gave their lives so that we survivors could live on.”

The tarp behind Alex fell away to unveil a massive glorious statue that showed every race standing side by side around the milky way. Cameras flashed and eyes stared at the testament to survival that stood before them.

“This is a commemoration of all lives lost in this bloody and long fought war. Not just human lives but all lives lost. Replicas are being erected on every home planet throughout the galaxy so that the true heroes will never be forgotten. Their sacrifices will never be in vain. Thank you.”

Alex stepped away from the podium and swivelled on his heel before saluting the statue. Everyone joined in on the display of respect for the dead. Alex retook his seat beside his mother who patted his thigh ever so gently. The media wouldn’t catch it, but it meant a lot to Alex. 18 months ago, he was afraid that he’d never see his mother or father ever again. Alex scanned the crowd before finally meeting Miranda’s eyes. They shone with pride and Alex soon found himself blocking out the remainder of Admiral Hackett’s speech. He had been over this a thousand times, but he still couldn’t make sense of how lucky he was to have her in his life. Beautiful, brave, smart; they couldn’t do her any justice. She was the variable that threw Alex completely off centre.

A Cerberus operative that had brought him back from the dead? An impressive accomplishment but one that left a rather sour taste in his mouth. It was what had come next that really took the rug out from beneath him. An icy exterior that contained the beautiful soul of a pained and tortured person. A daughter that was viewed as little more than a plaything. A person viewed as little more than a tool to be used. Henry Lawson and The Illusive Man were both incapable of seeing the person, the soul, that stood right in front of them and that was nearly their worst crimes. Now Henry was imprisoned until the end of time and the Illusive Man had thankfully come to his senses in the end and realized the Reapers control over him but if they had only helped instead of hindered, then perhaps there would be a future here for them too. Daily talks in her office allowed Alex brief glimpses of that beautiful soul and it had almost brought him to tears how wrong his initial thoughts of her had been. She came to him looking for help in recovering Oriana and despite Alex happily giving aid, the idea that she thought Alex wanted compensation for it was simply wrong. Never before had someone in her life given aid in one hand without looking for something with the other. Now? Now they were together. They had survived the war and they could start looking towards their future together. Alex had no idea what it would contain or where it would go but he was excited, as long as they would do it together as a team.

Miranda blew Alex a kiss and pointed towards the side of the stage. The presentation was soon over, and cheers broke out again as the Admirals left the stage. Alex headed towards a nearby wall and leaned against it, looking out towards the calm sea beside him. Hearing something, Alex smirked.

“You look beautiful today, you know that?”

“Why thanks Commander, or should I say Admiral now?”

Alex felt a chill go down his spine before he felt a pin prink in the back of his arm. Brooks slid in close.

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Well there’s no shame in telling you since you’ll be dead soon anyway, but I’m here to kill you. I told you that you should have killed me while you had the chance.”

Alex could feel his breathing go shallow, despite how desperately he tried to fill his lungs. His vision began to tunnel, while his arm grew stiff. His heart began to race while his brain screamed at him to shout for help. Was this really how he was going to die?

_‘I’m sorry Miri…’_


	24. Chapter 24

Miranda stood still, staring down at Alex back in a hospital bed. Why the hell were they back here again?! How the hell did Alex suffer a heart attack of all things?! She was desperately trying to make sense of the series of events that led from the memorial presentation to here. Before she went to meet Alex, Miranda had decided to grab them both a cool drink from the open bar. The day was a toasty 35⁰C after all. She could still remember walking around the corner and finding Alex face down on the ground, his hand clutching his chest so tight that his knuckles had gone white. Glasses smashed on concrete as Miranda dove to the ground, screaming for a medic. Crowds gathered around them as a medic finally appeared, but Miranda only cared about the medic’s case. With her free hand, as she was also supporting Alex’s head, she opened the case and grabbed the syringe of adrenaline. Pulling the cap off with her teeth, she drove the needle into his chest before starting on percussions. Up and down, up and down, she followed a meticulous and methodical procedure until a stretcher appeared beside her. Alex was lifted on to it and put into an ambulance. Her mind raced with a thousand questions as Oriana came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace as they watched the ambulance depart for the nearest hospital…

That was four hours ago.

The Alliance was trying their hardest to keep it quiet but the saviour of the galaxy almost getting assassinated at a peace memorial? Every single news network from here to the Andromeda galaxy was running with the story. Miranda had to physically hold herself back when a particularly insistent reporter named Allers kept pestering her for her thoughts on the matter. Oriana had left in order to grab Miranda a change of clothes as Miranda finally got her thoughts in order. She had one mission now and that was finding out what the hell happened.

“Any developments?”

Hannah stood beside Miranda as they both stared at Alex through a window. While they weren’t back in the military hospital, the entire floor was locked down by the Alliance brass.

“We caught it just in time. What ever caused it looked to be a toxin of some sort, but I asked the doctor to send for a toxicology report. He’s stable now but we just have to wait for him to wake up and make sure that nothing suffered any irreparable damage.”

“Good. I swear if I ever get my hands on whoever did this… I will kill them with my bare hands. Consequences be damned!”

Miranda gave a firm nod in agreement. It was understandable but the pain in Hannah’s voice was heart-breaking. Hannah’s omni-tool flashed.

“Ma’am? Apologies, but there is an Oriana Lawson here looking for permission to come up?”

Hannah cast a glance to Miranda for any sort of clarification. “She’s my little sister. She went to grab me some clothes. Can’t exactly stay wearing this all day.”

Hannah nodded. “Send her up Lieutenant.”

\--

Miranda grabbed the Paladin from the small table in front of her before holstering it on her hip. Garrus stood across from her, leaning against the wall of the Kodiak as Joker piloted the shuttle through the lower streets of London.

“And you’re sure about this?”

“It’s the only logical conclusion.”

“Well yeah, but is there a reason that Brookes or whatever her name is would track Alex back down?”

“Well for one, he is her first mark to ever outsmart and outmanoeuvre her. While the Illusive Man may have seen me as a scalpel, she was more of a Black Widow… fitted with high explosive rounds. While all operatives would have to kill their marks or assignments at some point, she was his favourite assassin. Anyone who was unfortunate enough to land in her crosshairs has never lived to tell the tale. Until Alex that is.”

“But Cerberus has been destroyed. Snuffed out. What is the point in it?”

“Pride pays a big part in it. As I said, she’s never failed a hit before. As for Cerberus? She might just be even angrier because Alex took away her meal ticket.”

“Do we have any idea what she used? I mean, Alex was in great shape given the amount of damage he took, and it got him on his knees fast.”

“No idea and I’m very keen on finding out.

“Spirits… Are you sure you don’t want back-up? I mean when Alex went up against her and his clone a couple of months ago, he had his full team with him.”

“Don’t worry Garrus. There’s a reason I was the scalpel.”

“Well alright but I’ll be listening in. If things get too hot inside, I’m charging in. If anything happened to you, Alex would kill me.”

Garrus gave three sharp rasps against the shuttle wall. “Take her down, Joker.”

\--

The lock gave an audible click before Brooks walked into her hotel room. While she had wanted to get off world a couple of hours ago, the attempted assassination of an Alliance Admiral had sent every space port across the world into lockdown. There was no way off world so the least she could do is treat herself to a lush hotel room, using the credit chit that she had grabbed from Shepards pocket as he clutched his chest and fell to the ground. Brooks took a few steps into the room before grabbing a knife from its sheath on her thigh and throwing it at a seemingly innocent curtain in the corner. Striding over, she grabbed the curtain and threw it to one side, finding nothing except for her Karambit protruding from the wall.

“Ishwari.”

Brooks spun on her heel to find exactly who she had expected. Smug smirk in place, she pulled her knife from the wall before sheathing it.

“Miranda! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

With a flick of her wrist, Miranda threw a small vial at Brooks who easily caught it before dropping it to the floor.

“Where the hell did you get that, and did you really think I wouldn’t recognize my own handiwork?”

“Why I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Lose the act Brooks. I’m not recording anything if that’s what you’re afraid of.” In an effort to prove her point, she pulled a Paladin pistol from her back. “Tell me what I want to know, and I’ll make sure you have a quick death.”

Brooks continued to feign innocence and it was beginning to wear on Miranda’s patience. “A single vial. That’s all I ever made, and The Illusive Man kept it in his reserves. Now, I’ll ask again. Where did you get it?”

“Did you ever think that it was the Illusive Man that gave it to me? Oh, how sad it would be that Miranda Lawson inadvertently killed her boyfriend? Well it wouldn’t be the first time…”

Miranda clicked the safety on her pistol as she brought it to rest, pointed directly between Brooks’ eyes.

“How is the Commander anyway? Oh wait no, the Admiral… I can see why you keep him around anyway. I took that clone of his out for a spin a couple of times and his stamina really matches all the rumours I’d heard. A fucking machine!”

“Goodbye Ishwari.”

Just as Miranda was about to pull the trigger, Brooks threw her knife straight at her. Miranda ducked but the distraction had worked as Brooks charged and connected her knee with Miranda’s nose. Miranda fell back a step before wiping the blood off with the back of her hand. Punch for punch, they were equally matched, and each punch was blocked and parried. Miranda managed to duck underneath one of Brooks punches that left her core open and a swift jab to the solar plexus left her winded. Using her biotics to enhance the punch, Miranda launched Brooks through a window out onto the balcony. Brooks stood up as Miranda walked out through the now shattered window. Smirk still firmly in place, Brooks wiped the blood from her face with the back of her hand.

“I hope that’s not it?”

“Please, I’m just getting started.”

\--

Garrus winced as he watched the feed. Brooks feigned a high kick and almost sliced Miranda’s side open. They were fighting to the death, that much was obvious.

“I swear you wouldn’t get action this good on the vids…”

“Maybe we should lend support.”

“Garrus, you’ve seen what Miranda can do. She’s a freaking badass but she’s also fighting a psychotic bitch. Throwing ourselves into that would just complicate things.”

Garrus shuddered at a memory of watching Miranda crush a Psion using her biotics. Alex hadn’t been well, so she led the ground team on a small routing mission. He didn’t know what it was about but her and Alex had an argument before they left the Normandy and the Collectors unfortunately were the medium in which she expressed her anger. He didn’t feel for the ugly bastards but seeing Miranda clear them out like a workout left a clear message. Never get on her bad side.

“Just be prepared for the worst Joker. This could get crazy fast.”

They watched the feed as Miranda threw a couch at Brooks who deftly deflected it towards the streets below.

“It’s already crazy.”

\--

Miranda heaved. She had taken a beating, but she gave better than she got. Brooks had managed to get her with that damned blade more than once and her side hurt like a bitch, but the adrenaline was flowing in her veins and her heartbeat rang in her ears like a war drum. She wasn’t backing down.

“Why the hell did you do it?”

“Because I could? Because that bastard took out my meal ticket?”

“You had to know that it was only going to go one way. Assassination?”

“Well I had planned on simply shooting him between the fucking eyes, but I just couldn’t miss out on the fun of using your super poison against your own fuck toy, Wait, I’m sorry, I mean ‘Boyfriend’”

“I’m gonna enjoy wiping the floor with you bitch.”

Miranda charged at Brooks who brought her hands up to defend herself. Launching herself over Brooks head, she grabbed her in a choke hold. Brooks swung out in all directions, but Miranda had her in a vice like grip. Using a nearby wall, Brooks pushed back against Miranda who stepped on a piece of debris and slipped. Time seemed to slow down as Brooks broke out of her grip and sank the knife deep into Miranda’s stomach. Miranda fell back against the wall before her legs gave out from underneath her and she crumbled to a pile on the floor. Staring up at Brooks, Miranda felt a tear run down her cheek as Brooks brought the knife up for the killing blow. Grabbing her by the hair, Brooks dragged Miranda out before holding the knife against her throat. Miranda closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable. Only it never came. Brooks hand went limp and she fell down dead. Miranda saw the single bullet wound between her eyes before glancing at the deep crimson colour of her hands.

“Thanks Vakarian.”

Miranda blacked out.

\--

Alex slowly opened his eyes and quickly took in the smells and sights of a hospital room. The beeping of a heart monitor was his only companion, or at least he thought it was until he realized that a curtain separated him from whoever was sharing the room with him. Slowly, he sat up and grabbed the curtain before giving it a tug.

The person was asleep and was hooked up to several monitors and drips. Finally, Alex noticed the ebony locks and familiar face. His heart sank in fear.

“Miranda?!”

Miranda’s eyes fluttered open and her head snapped in Alex’s direction. Upon realising that he was awake, her face broke in a brilliant smile.

“Alex!”

“What happened to you?”

“It’s a long story…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas to work on with this fic in taking them from the original narrative as well as some new plans that came to mind, but if anyone has an idea they would like to suggest, I'm happy to hear them.


End file.
